Yo quiero un héroe
by MelMort
Summary: Ella es una fans que no entiende lo que siente por él solo que lo quiere conocer, él es un actor famoso del cual no se sabe nada de su vida, te sientes identificada? pues leer este fic Jacke/Nessie Todos Humanos futuro LEMON
1. Noticias

Esta es mi primera historia, no soy muy buena para dar resúmenes e tratado de hacer una historia divertida que represente a una fans, pero también es algo que todas quisiéramos que nos pasara. bueno leanla y espero que les guste besitos

Antes quiero agradecer a mi amiga Nikky_Danny por el apoyo y a cada una de las que entren a leer este humilde fic

Nota la historia no esta completa solo que e puesto así para que cada vez que actualize más gente la pueda ver, desde ya quiero pedirles disculpas si un error ortografico aparece por alli.

Personajes pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer historia mía inspirada en la canción Yo Quiero un Heroe que sale en la pelicula Shek 2, debo de decir que Nessie esta inspirada un poco en mi persona igual que sus padres en los si disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo Numero uno:

PVO Reneesme:

El día esta horrible, el sol no brillaba, estaba ventoso y amenazaba con llover, pero todo esto no importaba más bien parecía como que el tiempo se solidarizaba conmigo porque en mi interior me sentía igual, estaba triste, con rabia y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir por mis ojos, ustedes se preguntaran porque estaba así pues porque hace como una hora había encontrado a mi novio con otra y cuando le reclame en vez de pedirme disculpas me dijo la verdad.

-Flash Back-

Mike-grite y estaba segura que me habían oído en Port Angels- ¿Que estás haciendo? –El me miro y yo pensé que iba a ver un poco de remordimiento en sus ojos pero no vi eso si no más bien resignación.

Lo mismo que tú –me dijo con voz tranquila-

Perdón –dije mi todo de voz había cambiado ya no podía gritarlo ya no podía decirle nada, el nudo de mi garganta no me lo permitía porque aunque mi consiente no había entendido la afirmación de Mike mi subconsciente la había entendido y más que bien.

Mira Reneesme –habló acercándose a mí y dejando a Martha, así se llamaba la perrita que había besado a un chico con novia- tú haces lo mismo, solo que tu lo haces con el pensamiento y los sentimientos pero estoy seguro que si Jacob Black te conociera , tu no estarías conmigo- y lo digo mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y mi consiente tomo conciencia de lo que mi subconsciente se había dado cuenta hace mucho, Mike se moría de celos cada vez que yo hablaba de Jacob Black pero era casi inevitable que yo pudiera dejar de pensar y hablar de él, cogí valor y mi poca dignidad que me quedaba porque casi todos mis compañeros habían oído las palabras de mi ex novio y le respondí ahora con un tono de arrogancia en mi voz

Mira Mike ni siquiera vale la pena que te responda –lo mire con un dejo de maldad en mis ojos- eres tan poco hombre que tu novia ósea yo prefiere hablar de un actor famoso que de ti –sabia que eso era mentira Mike era el novio perfecto, atento, detallista, responsable y me quería estaba segura, además de ser el amigo que toda chica quiere tener porque eso había sido primero Mike para mí un amigo y el mejor , él no tenia culpa de nada la única culpable de todo esto era yo pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de nadie-así que perrita –continúe con el mismo tono de voz que le había hablado a Mike pero esta vez me dirigí a Martha- que lo disfrutes te lo regalo ¿quieres que le ponga el moño? –CUIDALO casi lloriquee en mis adentros y me di media vuelta y salí de la escuela si volvía hablar ya no iba a poder hacerlo con el tono arrogante y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que me dolía de más dejarlo o tal vez no era dejarlo como novio lo que me dolía más era terminar la relación, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio así que solo decidí que no quería pensar así que cuando vi el autobús escolar camine en sentido contrario hacia mi casa, el viaje a pie iba a tomar por lo mínimo una hora esperaba que en esa hora sola me calmara un poco.

-Fin del Flash back-

Y como lo había planeado ya llevaba casi una hora caminando y me faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa, en el camino aunque no había querido no había podido dejar de pensar que las palabras de Mike eran ciertas mi madre siempre me había dicho que mi obsesión por Jacob iba a ir de mal en peor pero yo no consideraba a lo que sentía por él una obsesión pero tampoco era amor era un sentimiento difícil de descifrar y lo peor era que esa semana había hablado de más de él ya que me había enterado que parecía que iba a llegar a Port Angels a una firma de autógrafos y me moría por ir y se lo había comentado a Mike como un ciento de veces cada día, había pasado por alto sus sentimientos, en esos momentos ya no tenía ni siquiera ganas de ir a la dichosa firma que ni siquiera tenía fecha quería entender porque había dejado a Mike allí si tanto lo quería debí de haberle dicho algo diferente pedirle disculpas aunque él hubiera besado a otra, él solo había tenido una reacción ante una acción mía, pero no yo había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que quería ¿Por qué? esa era la pregunta, cuando entre a mi casa me dirigí a la cocina y para mi mala suerte estaba mi papá sentado en la mesada mientras mamá cocinaba.

Hola mi niña –me saludo mi papá y no pude contenerme más y caí llorando a sus brazos- que pasa preciosa? –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello pude sentir a mi mamá abrazándome por la espalda-

Termine con Mike –dije entre sollozos-

Pero que paso? – Pregunto mi mamá- si eran una pareja tan linda

Mi culpa- le dije- todo fue mi culpa –me separe de ambos y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación el problema fue que no pensé que iba a sentirme peor cuando entrara ya que lo primero que vi fue a Jacob mirándome con su sonrisa "Colgate" dándome la bienvenida y yo empecé a llorar más fuerte- que siento por ti –casi le grite al poster – eres un actor que tal vez jamás en mi vida conozca y has hecho que termine con mi novio qué diablos me pasa- y cuando me acerque con furia hacia el poster con intención de romperlo una mano me detuvo pensé que había sido mi mamá o mi papá pero cuando su olor me llego de lleno me di cuenta quien era

Mike-dije volteándome con furia-

No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas –dijo esto con una sonrisa tan amable que parecía que lo que había pasado una hora atrás simplemente no hubiera existido-

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte con una mescla de sentimientos dentro de mí que era difícil de describir

Ese poster te costó mucho encontrarlo, te acuerdas – era verdad había sido de edición limitada y me moría por conseguirlo había rogado a mi mamá 100 dólares para comprarlo y había obligado a Mike a manejar durante 5 hora y media para comprárselo a una chica – estabas radiante el día que por fin lo tenias, yo sentía que había valido la pena llevarte solo por tu felicidad

Eso no contesta mi pregunta –le dije y la volví a hacer-¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo porque no me parece justo que terminemos de esta forma –me dijo y pude escuchar sinceridad en sus palabras-te quiero demasiado solo que me he dado cuenta que ya no podemos ser novios pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos, al fin y al cabo eso éramos cuando te empezó a gustar ese –dijo señalando el poster- ¿no? – remato

Es verdad –le dije- además el que me llevo a ver esa película fuiste tú – dije y sentí como mi voz salía tranquila la furia se estaba yendo a un lugar muy profundo

Eso no contesta mi pregunta –me dijo

¿Cuál? –le respondí acercándome al computador y moviendo el mouse

Si podemos seguir siendo amigos –me dijo sentándose en mi cama

Cuando dejamos de serlo- le conteste y pude sentir como se reía por lo bajo detrás de mi- simplemente –continúe- olvidemos que alguna vez fuimos pareja que te vi besándote con otra, qué me humillaste delante de todos y que yo te conteste ok? –termine volteándome y mirándolo de frente

Acerca de Martha te quería pedir disculpas –me dijo y se sonrojo, pero su tono de voz me indico que necesitaba oír las palabras porque sino nunca iba a estar tranquilo.

Ok te disculpo-le dije-tu me disculpas por lo que te dije

Claro –me respondió y me di cuenta lo rápido que nos habíamos disculpado y lo rápido con lo que habíamos cambiado de ser novios a ser otra vez simplemente los mejores amigos me di vuelta de nuevo para encarar otra vez el computador y en el blog que había entrado se podía leer lo siguiente.

Confirmado Jacob Black firmara autógrafos en Port Angels

Lugar librería Buena Aventura

Hora 11 am

Día sábado 10 de setiembre

Pegue un grito que Mike se levanto de inmediato de la cama

Qué pasa? –me pregunto-

Lee –le conteste – va a venir, lo voy a conocer Mike

Nessie –me dijo- esto es mañana.

Que –dije y mire el calendario y efectivamente allí marcado con rojo se podía leer 10 de setiembre y era mañana- entonces tengo que encontrar que ponerme hoy- era raro pero había pasado de medio odiar a Jacob a amarlo desmedidamente otra vez-

Nessie –volvió a hablarme- mañana no puedes

Y porque no? –le espete mientras me dirigía a mi armario-

Mañana es tu cumpleaños y tienes que terminar de organizar una fiesta –me dijo sin darme respiro y yo me pare en seco, era verdad mis dulces 16 eran mañana casi me desmayo pero mi mente pensó más rápido

Mira –comencé- lo único que falta es terminar la torre y recoger el letrero que dice felices dulces 16 y puedo pedir ayuda –Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina para coger mi mochila donde tenía el móvil, mis papás estaban allí –

Todo bien –Pregunto mi mamá

Si todo bien –le dije mientras buscaba el móvil- no vas a creer que paso?

Que –dijo mi papá con miedo-

Jacob Black viene mañana a firmar autógrafos en Port Angels y pienso ir –dije casi corriendo mientras buscaba un numero en la agenda del móvil-

Todo bien con Mike –dijo mi mamá-

Que? –Dije ya hasta me había olvidado el problema- a que si si si si todo bien –o eso esperaba ya que él me tenía que llevar porque yo aun no tenía ni carro ni licencia de conducir

Qué pasa con la fiesta –dijo mi mamá-

En eso estoy no te preocupes todo va a salir bien –le dije mientras le daba un apretón a la tecla para marcar del móvil, sonó dos veces

Hola Nessie –Dijo mi mejor amiga al otro lado del hilo del teléfono- me entere lo que paso, lo siento tanto te llame pero no me contestaste, quieres que vaya para tu casa, estas mal? –Mi amiga no paró de hablar tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada-

No, Claire no es nada de eso ya me amiste con Mike –le dije- bueno no somos novios pero si los mejores amigos te llamaba por otra cosa adivina quien llega a firmar autógrafos a Port Angels? –le dije mientras salía de la cocina otra vez rumbo a mi cuarto-

No me digas para que estés tan emocionada debe ser Tatatatata –Bromeo- Jacob Black

Si, el mismo –dije casi gritando justo cuando entraba a mi habitación- Muero por verlo y tú me tienes que hacer un favor…

Acompañarte?-pregunto y cuando le iba a contestar siguió- está bien me sacrificare por ti- termino diciendo con un dejo de sacrificio

Pero a ti no te gusta –le dije- lo que necesito es que recojas el cartel de Felices Dulces 16 en la tienda del tío Johnny mañana a las 11:30 en punto y de allí necesito que vayas al salón donde será la fiesta y supervises que la torre este lista antes de las 2pm porque una princesa sin su torre no es princesa –Tome un respiro- harías eso por mi

Si claro –Se mantuvo callada por un segundo- espero que para las 2pm esté lista la torre porque tengo cita en el spa a las 4pm

Si no te preocupes me juraron que estaría lista –En realidad casi los había obligado a jurármelo- de verdad te lo agradezco, cualquier cosa yo estaré atenta al móvil así que me puedes llamar gracias otra vez –termine

A qué hora estarás volviendo? –Pregunto-

Supongo que a más tardar a las 3pm a estaré aquí-calcule mentalmente el tiempo- la peluquera llegara a mi casa a las 4:30 y la limosina estará aquí a las 7pm tienes que llegar a las 6:30 como máximo ok- le dije

Si no te preocupes yo llego –Termino – espero que lo veas te puedas tomar tu foto, le saques el autógrafo que tanto soñaste y le des mil y un besos

Gracias-le dije casi riendo- muchísimas gracias

Feliz casi cumpleaños-dijo antes de colgar.

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla si quería llegar temprano a Port Angels tenía que salir temprano estaba planeando las palabras para preguntarle a Mike si me podía llevar cuando el hablo primero

Qué te parece si convencemos a nuestros papás que nos dejen ir hoy a Port Angels nos quedamos en un hotel la noche y así llegamos temprano a la librería- me quede de piedra no sabia si abrasarlo o besarlo o las dos cosas, así caí encima de él como cuando éramos niños diciendo una y mil veces "eres un genio te amo"

Ok cálmate-me dijo tratando de protegerse de mi- primero tienes que convencer a tus papás y yo a los míos asentí con mi cabeza- más bien me voy yendo a mi casa así hablo con ellos de una vez y tú has lo mismo –se acerco a mi ventana y se lanzo, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando no quería tener una conversación larga con mi mamá de porque no se quería quedar a comer, me quede parada como 5 minutos delante de la ventana mientras sopesaba las palabras que le diría a mis papás para que me dejaran ir, cuando tenía todo planeado baje casi corriendo mi madre ya estaba poniendo la mesa y pude ver que había 4 lugares

Y Mike?- pregunto mi mamá-

Ya se fue –Conteste-

Pero pensé que se podía quedar a comer –me dijo yo reí en mi fuero interno, Mike conocía demasiado bien a mi familia-

Salió por la ventana –hable y supe que era el momento perfecto para empezar el plan- sabes a donde se fue?

No lo sé- me respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina con el plato sobrante, papá ya estaba sentado en su lugar mire el reloj del comedor eran las 4:30 a lo mucho tenía que salir a las 7:30 si quería descansar algo el Port Angels, estaba pensando cuando mamá volvió a hablar- a donde se fue? Siéntate

Así lo hice no quería enfurecer a nadie en esos momentos –Bueno se fue a casa a preguntarles a su papá si me puede acompañar a Port Angels para lo de la firma- mis papás estaban tranquilo el permiso para ir a la firma lo tenia de lo que no estaba segura era si me iban a dejaban ir esa noche-

Así que él te va a llevar- mi papá hablo- estaba preocupado que te fueras sola

Si él quiere llevarme-respire hondo y continúe- Hoy, pensamos que nos podemos quedar en un hotel de Port Angels en la noche y así puedo llegar temprano a la firma ya sabes va a ver un montón de fans y no quiero llegar a él cuando ya esté cansado, por favor puedo ir?- termine rogando que la respuesta fuera si-

Pero Nessie- Dijo mi papá- en que hotel se van a quedar-

Puede ser el Gran Hotel de Port Angels- dijo mi madre, me quede boquiabierta ese hotel era carísimo y no creía que pudiera costearlo- además no veo otro hotel en donde Jacob Black pueda pasar la noche –Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas era verdad si él tenía que pasar la noche en Port Angels no había otro hotel en el que se pudiera quedar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero volví a tierra cuando mi padre dijo

Está bien ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños tal vez y hasta lo vez antes, anda hacer la maleta que si Mike no te puede llevar te llevo yo, voy a hacer la reservación por teléfono- el grito que pegue fue tan fuerte que lo pudieron haber escuchado en todo el mundo me abalance a mi papá gritando- Gracias

Anda- dijo el dando un beso en la mejilla- hay que salir con tiempo –en eso sonó mi móvil vi la pantalla que titilaba era Mike

Mike- Grite- que pasó te dieron permiso

Si Nessie estoy haciendo mi maleta en este momento-dijo- dime que también te lo dieron

Si casi grite-estaba ahogada en mi propia felicidad-adivina en donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir, en el Gran Hotel de Port Angels, estoy segura que allí va a estar Jacob lo voy a ver esta noche estoy segura-sentencie

Qué?-dijo Mike se notaba que la información le había caído como agua helada- ese hotel es carísimo nunca pensé dormir allí-dijo con una alegría en su voz bien no era la única que estaba feliz eso era bueno me hacía sentir menos egoísta ya que él también iba a darse el trote manejando hasta allá durante una hora-ok mira dijo llego en media hora a tu casa y nos vamos ok

Ok- dije- te amo eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener-

Si lo sé- dijo con arrogancia bromeada- acuérdate si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz en media hora llego –dijo y corto la comunicación, cuando mire a a mis papás, mi mamá estaba mirándome llena de felicidad y mi papá hablaba por teléfono

Una habitación doble camas separadas-dijo mi papá y espero- a nombre de Reneesme Cullen y Mike Newton-mi papá estaba tan acostumbrado a que Mike fuera mi mejor amigo que no le importaba que compartiéramos cuarto-gracias-corto la comunicación y me miro-Listo

Gracias Papá –me volví a tirar en sus brazos y él me recibió con los suyos abiertos-

Anda a cambiarte y hacer tu maleta –Dijo mi mamá y también me abalance hacia ella

Gracias Mamá-dije y corrí rumbo a mi habitación – los amo- grite antes de cerrar la puerta de mi recamara

Me dirigir al closet separe unas prendas para ponerme en ese momento era un jean oscuro y polo negro (les había comentado que solo me vestía de negro, blanco, plomo y jeans) mis convers negras estaban encima de mi cama, volví al closet a coger un short corto de mezclilla negro y un polo blanco con un lema en el frente el cual recitaba "Yo quiero un Héroe" esa ropa era para ponérmela para la firma de autógrafos esa camiseta era especial, la primera película que había hecho Jacob se llamaba así y él era el protagonista, la historia trataba de una princesa y un héroe del siglo 21 allí me había vuelto loca por él ese mismo día me la había comprado en el cine y le había jurado a Mike que algún día Jacob me la iba a firmar ese fue el primer objeto de mi colección actualmente mi cuarto era un altar tenia fotos por todos lados, posters tenia merchandaise de sus películas, revistas con entrevistas de él, en fin todo lo que pudiera comprar, mientras miraba la ropa en la cama decidí llevar una muda más para cambiarme y visitar el hotel en la noche, no sé porque pero se me ocurrió, cogí una minifalda de jean azul marino y un polo brillante negro y mis botas hasta las rodillas de cuero, guarde las dos mudas en mi mochila y me dispuse a darme un duchazo rápido, 10 minutos después ya estaba vestida y lista esperando a Mike sentada ansiosa en la sala casi sin poder hablar ni siquiera podía pensar .

A la media hora exacta llego en su carro viejo pero resistente toco el claxon y estaba a punto de salir disparada cuando mi papá me detuvo y me acompaño hasta el carro de Mike con mi madre siguiéndonos.

Mi hija no va a llegar a ese hotel en este carro –dijo mi padre mientras le lanzaba algo a Mike, cuando él lo cogió se dio cuenta que eran las llaves del volvo plateado de papá- cuídamelo- dijo mi padre mientras Mike bajaba vestido completamente de negro con jeans y un polo que le quedaba súper justo con la mochila en su hombro y se dirigía junto a nosotros hasta el flamante auto, nos subimos casi sin creérnoslo.

Que se diviertan- Grito mi mamá sobre el ronroneo del motor

Cuídense-dijo mi papá –y sobretodo cuídamela –dijo dirigiéndose a Mike y refiriéndose a mi

Los quiero mucho-grite cuando Mike piso a fondo- nos vemos mañana- volví a gritar cuando ya estábamos dando vuelta a la esquina

Mire a Mike y el estaba alucinado conduciendo ese auto con un estéreo estupendo y aire acondicionado cosas que no tenía el suyo y yo estaba alucinada de estar yendo a conocer a la persona que más había querido conocer desde hacía ya un año y lo mejor era que estaba yendo junto a mi mejor amigo, la tarde había empezado mal pero parecía que todo había mejorado en un dos por tres estaba alucinando y apoye mi cara al vidrio mientras miraba el paisaje no sé cuando me quede dormida pero si cuando me desperté, fue cuando Mike me toco un hombro mientras un hombre me abría la puerta del lado del copiloto mientras me decía

Señorita bienvenida al Gran Hotel De Port Angels –y allí supe que mi sueño se iba a cumplir, esa noche iba a conocer por fin a Jacob Black simplemente pude sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Que les pareció? déjenme criticas si les gusto y si no también todo se acepta prometo subir lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo pero quiero ver la aceptación que tiene, les juro desde ya que no pienso abandonarlo hasta terminarlo :)


	2. Confesiones

**El segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, me encantaria tener sus criticas para saber si esta bien o esta mal, trato de mejorar cada día y trato de darle un capitulo con más calidad y menos errores espero estarlo consiguiendo**

* * *

**Otra vez quiero agradecer a Niky-Dany por apoyarme.**

* * *

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es toda mía**

* * *

**Ahora si disfruten del capitulo:**

**Segundo Capitulo: Confesiones**

-Señorita bienvenida al Gran Hotel De Port Angels –y allí supe que mi sueño se iba a cumplir, esa noche iba a conocer por fin a Jacob Black simplemente pude sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Baje del coche ayudada por el guardia.

-Ya te diste cuenta –Me dijo Mike llegando a mi lado-

-Qué? –Le pregunte

-Las chicas –Dijo volteándome para que pudiera ver la acera de enfrente, en ella se podía ver a un grupo grandes de chicas con pancartas que decían mensajes como "Jacob Te Amo", "Eres el mejor". "Cásate conmigo" Etc., mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy pero muy fuerte tanto que parecía que se me fuera a salir del pecho estaba en shock, Jacob si estaba allí ósea de querer que estuviera hospedado allí había pasado a ser realidad eso era demasiado para mi, empecé a respirar con dificultad.

-Relájate y cálmate –Me dijo Mike al oído- es mejor que los de seguridad no se enteren que eres fans así si lo ves te vas a poder acercar sin tenerlos pisándote los talones

Mike tenía razón era mejor que me calmara aunque fuera difícil ya que sentía que a los latidos de mi corazón los podía escuchar cualquiera desde donde sea, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera estaba realmente asustada y a la vez excitada, respire muy profundo cuando escuche a Mike hablar,

-Porque tanta gente? –Le pregunto al guardia mientras este le daba las mochilas que había sacado de la parte de atrás del coche-

-Es porque acaba de llegar a hospedarse un actor famoso señor –Respondió este- en estos momentos debe de estar registrándose –Prosiguió el guardia y mi corazón volvió a palpitar como loco- lamentamos mucho las molestias –Termino

-No se preocupe –Respondió Mike mientras le daba una propina-

-Que disfrute su estancia –dijo el guardia mientras la recibía, estaba a punto de entrar cuando Mike se acerco al del Valet Parking y le dio también un billete

-Ya podemos entrar? –Casi le grite a Mike

-Si pequeña entremos –Me respondió, en ese momento me di vuelta y mis pies se quedaron pegados al piso, en ese mismo instante las chicas empezaron a gritar más fuerte porque en la puerta frontal del hotel estaba Jacob parado saludándolas con una gran sonrisa mientras ellas le tomaba infinidad de fotos, a su lado estaba su representante Leah además de unos cuantos de seguridad personal o eso parecía ya que eran enormes, trastabille hacia atrás si Mike no me hubiera cogido me hubiera caído al piso estaba prácticamente temblando, Jacob estaba parado a un metro de mi era demasiado para mi psiquis, lo observe detenidamente era como si mi poster hubiera cobrado vida, no podía respirar bien, Jacob estaba vestido con unos Jeans y un polo blanco que remarcaba sus musculosos brazos además portaba unos lentes oscuros, yo no sabía qué hacer

-Cálmate –Me grito Mike al oído- no hagas nada estúpido, ya lo vistes más tarde te tomas la foto, te lo juro por mi muñeco de superman –Ese era un juramento interno entre los dos desde que teníamos 5 años ese muñeco era lo que más apreciaba y por lo que juraba, yo lo hacía antes por mi muñeca Malibu y ahora por mi colección del hombre que estaba parado delante mío no me lo podía creer, habría pasado apenas 2 minutos pero para mí fue una eternidad no le quite la vista de encima, cuando el entro al hotel Mike me hizo entrar también

-Como estas? –Me pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de mí

-Temblando –Respondí – es más guapo en persona –Trate de buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo vi y supuse que ya había subido a su recamara.

-Para mí es igual –Me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia recepción yo voltee a sacarle la lengua y en ese momento el aprovecho para adelantarme con una risita y llegar antes que yo al mostrador

-Buenas noches –Saludo Mike- desearíamos registrarnos –le dijo a la señorita que estaba al otro lado del mostrador

-Un momento por favor –Respondió esta mientras cogía el intercomunicador del hotel –-Señor Jacob Black –Dijo por el pequeño micro y su voz resonó por todo el lobby mientras yo me envaraba y mi corazón otra vez se ponía como loco si seguía así me iba a dar un ataque en algún momento- ya se puede registrar –Mientras yo trataba de calmarme una voz volvió a alterarme

-Por fin –dijo la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas, no lo había visto pero sabía que era él, lo había escuchado tantas veces que mi cuerpo lo reconocía, Jacob camino hacia la recepción y cuando llego trato de adelantar a Mike y este le dio permiso a regañadientes, de repente Jacob dijo

-Señorita disculpe – Yo pensé que se dirigía a la recepcionista y mire al piso- Disculpe –Volvió a decir esta vez Mike me codeo y yo levante la mirada y allí estaba Jacob mirándome sin sus lentes oscuros me tomo un minuto el darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Jacob me estaba hablando a mí, trate de respirar profundo y contestar

-Si? –Dije y gracias a dios mi voz salió casi sin temblar

-Regístrese usted primero –Me dijo sin sacarme la mirada de encima y echándose a un lado para darme el pase –Las damas primero –Termino y no sé cómo pero mis piernas me respondieron y camine los pocos metros que me separaban de la recepción y me pare justo al lado de él su olor me embriagaba

-Buenas noches –Me dijo la recepcionista un poco confundida

-Buenas noches –Le respondí- tengo reservación

-A nombre de? –Pregunto la recepcionista

-Mike Newton y Reneesme Cullen –Dije con un poco de dificultad era difícil pensar teniendo a Jacob tan cerca, lo mire de reojo y el estaba mirando su celular pero justo en ese momento levanto la vista y aunque fui rápida supe que me había pillado viéndole

-Reneesme –Dijo Jacob- Que nombre tan raro –Comento, yo volví a mirarlo esta vez de frente él también me miro

-Pues a mí me gusta –Le dije y en ese momento me arrepentí de haber hablado ya que mi tono de voz había salido desafiante y molesto maldije por lo bajo, era un poco sensible con el hecho de lo raro que era mi nombre en el colegio me habían molestado durante años y cuando Mike me había llamado un día delante de todos Nessie que era como me llamaba a solas fui el hazme reír durante casi 4 meses en definitivamente era sensible respecto al tema.

-No quise molestarte –Me dijo Jacob- que lo considere raro no significa que no lo considere bonito, y lo veo perfecto para su dueña –Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas cuando caí en cuenta que me había dicho bonita o por lo menos era lo que quería creer yo, en esos momentos mi cerebro se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una conversación con Jacob, con un actor famoso, con un hombre que solo lo había visto en el cine, la televisión y las revistas sentí como mis manos empezaron a sudar.-Jacob Black, un gusto –Me dijo y extendió su mano-

-Reneesme Cullen –Le respondí dándole la mano con miedo ya que las sentía empapadas pero parecía que solo era mi imaginación ya que Jacob no se vio incomodo

-Señorita –Interrumpió la recepcionista haciéndome soltar a Jacob- Debe llenar este formulario –Y me extendió un papel y un lapicero, lo empecé a llenar- Señor –Se dirigió esta vez a Mike- usted también –Mike se acerco a la recepción

-Jacob Black –Saludo Jacob a Mike también extendiéndole la mano

-Mike Newton –Le respondió dándole la mano por unos segundos luego empezó a llenar el formulario mientras yo ya se lo entregaba a la chica.

-Y vienen de turismo? –Me pregunto Jacob, no lo podía creer el aun hablaba conmigo

-No exactamente –respondí mientras veía como Mike entregaba el formulario

-Entonces que hacer por aquí –Jacob siguió hablando pero yo no sabía que contestarle

-Vengo a conocer a alguien –Improvise era verdad solo no le había dicho que ese alguien era él-

-Su cuarto es el numero 1052 –Dijo la recepcionista mientras tocaba la campañilla que traía al botones y luego nos entregaba a Mike y a mí una especie de tarjeta de crédito que supuse era la llave- espero que su estancia sea de su total agrado y bienvenidos al Gran Hotel de Port Angels, June los acompañara a su habitación –Dijo mientras señalaba a un chico que estaba recogiendo nuestras mochilas, Mike empezó a caminar detrás de él, pero yo no me quería mover

-Que logres conocer a esa persona –Me dijo Jacob mientras me sonreía, _"ya la conocí"_ me dieron ganas de decirle pero no lo hice

-Gracias –Musite

-Que te diviertas –Me dijo- con tu novio –Término

-Cual novio? –Dije y los ojos de Jacob miraron inmediatamente a Mike-

-El no es mi novio –Le dije casi riendo –solo es un amigo –Aclare

-Ah –Dijo y el tono de su voz me sonó algo más esperanzado, _"nessie deja de pensar tonterías" _me dije-Entonces tu numero de habitación era? –Bromeo y yo reí

-Jacob! –De repente se escucho una voz femenina fuerte- Ya te registraste? –La mirada de Jacob detono culpabilidad –Jacob por favor regístrate debes de descansar –Voltio a mirarme- Lo siento no va a dar autógrafo en estos momentos –Me dijo

-Leah –Empezó a hablar Jacob

-Déjalo –Me dirigí a Jacob- Ya me tengo que ir –No sé porque pero aunque me quería quedar sentía que debía irme- Tal vez no podemos ver luego? –Dije más para mí misma que para él

-Eso no lo dudes –Dijo con un tono raro en su voz y yo me sorprendí –Hasta luego Reneesme –recalco la palabra _"luego"_ y se me acerco a darme un besos en la mejilla, mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi mente no sabía cómo reaccionar camine hacia Mike más por instinto de protección que por otra cosa ya que me sentía segura si él estaba a mi lado, Mike se encontraba al lado de los ascensores esperándome entramos en uno y mire hacia la recepción, Jacob me estaba mirando levanto una mano y me hizo adiós, mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba, cuando quede a solas con Mike y el botones June casi grito, si no hubiera estado June gritaba lo juro, llegamos rápido al piso 10 y June nos dirigió a nuestra habitación le pidió la llave a Mike y nos abrió la puerta dándonos el pase para que entráramos el lo hizo detrás de nosotros.

-Allí está el baño –Dijo mientras dejaba las mochilas en una de las camas y señalo una puerta en la esquina más alejada de la habitación -espero que disfruten su estancia

-Gracias –Dijo Mike acompañándolo de vuelta a la puerta y dándole un billete la cerró

-Grita –Dijo al aire pero para mí fue como si hubiera apretado un interruptor empecé a chillar como loca y a correr por toda la habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así

-Qué hora es? –Pregunto Mike después de lo que me pareció una eternidad

-Las –Dije sacando el móvil de bolsillo de mi jeans- 07:30pm –Y me sorprendí a mi misma ya que para haber salido casi a las 5 de la Forks estábamos en un tiempo respetable deje el móvil sobre la mesa de noche.

-Que te parece –Dijo Mike caminando hacia mí y sentándose en la cama más cerca al baño- Si nos cambiamos y vamos a cenar, por lo que puedo leer aquí –Dijo mostrando un folleto del hotel por alquilar esta habitación tienes derecho a tu primera cena de cortesía

-Si –Dije acercándome y sentándome en la cama- Muero de hambre

-Ok –Dijo Mike- Que tal si te bañas tu primero así tienes tiempo de arreglarte mientras me baño yo

-Está bien –Dije acercándome a la puerta del baño- No me demoro nada –Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche una pequeña risa de Mike pero no le di importancia

Me acerque al tocador del baño allí había de todo shampoo, acondicionador, crema, toallas en el toallero en fin todo lo que se necesitaba, me empecé a quitar la ropa mientras dentro de mi me sentía como una rock star en un hotel caro, me metí a la ducha y abrí la llave el agua tibia cayo por mi espalda me sentí súper relajada y me puse a pensar en lo que me acababa de pasar había conocido a Jacob Black me sentía en las nubes, si yo lo quería ver pero nunca ni en mis más grandes sueños locos pensé conocerlo tan rápido y menos haber tenido esa conversación con él, en mi mente se repetía en cámara rápida toda la conversación, sus facciones, sus diferentes tonos de voz, era increíble lo que me había pasado estaba segura que nadie me iba a creer pero no me importaba yo ya me sentía complacida, si no llegaba a tomarme una foto con él no importaba el viaje igual hubiera valido la pena.

-Que estas pensado Nessie –Me dije a mi misma- Tienes que tomarte la foto con él

-Pero no quiero que piense que soy una fans loca –Me respondí-

-Pero eso es lo que eres –Mi subconsciente hablo-

-Lo sé pero él no se va enterar –Pero eso es lo que yo quería, que no se enterara, para dejar de tener esa conversación conmigo misma empecé a cantar una canción que me recordaba mucho a Jacob era la canción principal de su primera película

Yo quiero un Héroe, sigo esperando a mi héroe hasta el amanecer muy fuerte será veloz correrá y más grande que la eternidad, yo quiero un héroe sigo esperando a mi héroe hasta el amanecer muy bello será veloz sin dudar y más grande que la eternidad, QUE LA ETERNIDAD

-Deja de cantar –Grito Mike de repente mientras tocaba fuerte la puerta- Y sal de una vez sino solo vamos a comer las sobras

-Maldita sea Mike –Grite yo cerrando la llave- Me asustaste, ya salgo –Dije cogiendo una toalla cuando ya la tenía puesta salí del baño, Mike me miro y se rio

-Ahora cámbiate –Me dijo mientras entraba al baño- y no te demores esta vez –Remato y cerró la puerta, yo solo le di una patada a la misma, Mike volvió a reír

Me acerque a la cama donde estaba las mochilas cogí la mía y saque mi secadora de pelo y un peine me dispuse a alisar mi cabello me encantaba verlo así, me abre demorado como 20 minutos cuando Mike salió del baño

-Aun no te cambias –Me recrimino-

-Hey lo siento –Le dije mirándole de frente- Pero mi cabello no se alisa solo

-Apúrate si –Mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba su mochila, la cogió y antes de moverse vio la hora en celular -Ya son las 8:30pm –Dejo el móvil donde lo había encontrado –Espero poder salir en media hora –Me dijo mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta, yo me apresure saque mi maquillaje me pinte los ojos medios ahumados, me eche rubor un brillo en los labios y me puse la minifalda y el top, cuando salió Mike ya estaba prácticamente lista, él se había puesto un pantalón de Jeans celeste y una polera negra se le veía bien, él sabía que me gustaba verlo de negro.

-Lista? –Me pregunto

-Casi –le dije mientras me ponía las botas con un poco de dificultad –Ahora si –dije cuando acabe el trabajo y me mire en espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado de la cómoda- Como me veo? –Le pregunte pero no obtuve repuesta cuando me volví a verlo Mike estaba con los ojos cuadrados, troné los dedos para llamar su atención –Como me veo? –Volvi a preguntar

-Pre –Tartamudeo un poco- Preciosa, vamos? –Dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima

-Vamos –Dije mientras me acercaba a la mochila y sacaba un pequeño bolso de mano de lentejuelas que gracias a dios me había acordado de guardar allí, metí el móvil y mi billetera además del brillo labial y mi peine, camine hacia la puerta pasando por delante de Mike, este me siguió pero seguía mirándome de una manera extraña, ok siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez me incomodaba- Ya –casi le grite cuando llegue a la puerta

-Ya que? –Pregunto Mike

-Ya deja de mirarme así –Le respondí yo,él se sonrojo

-Lo siento es que en verdad te ves preciosa –Ahora yo me sonroje- Vamos me dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir de la habitación.

Llegamos al restaurante del hotel llamado "Caprichos" era un lugar muy lindo tenía muchas mesas todas finamente decoradas, además tenía un piano de donde salía música preciosa, el pianista era en verdad bueno, mire la hora en un reloj que estaba encima de la pequeña recepción que tenía el restaurante 9:15pm esa era la razón para que el lugar no estuviera tan lleno si tomamos en cuenta que la cena era a las 8pm a esa hora la mayoría de comensales ya se habría retirado, Mike se acerco a un señor.

-Buenas Noches –Dijo Mike –Somos de la habitación 1052 acabamos de hospedarnos y nos preguntábamos si podíamos cenar –

-Buenas Noches señor –Respondió el camarero- como no, adelante por favor –Mike me dio permiso para que pasara yo primero y el camarero nos dirigió a una mesa no muy alejada de la puerta pero casi al lado de la ventana desde la cual podías ver el lobby del hotel, Mike me ayudo a sentarme y luego se sentó él mientras el camarero le daba la carta y me entregaba una a mi también, en ella se podía apreciar los nombres de los platos con una pequeña foto del mismo todos se veían exquisitos pero yo era bien especial para comer.

-Que van a ordenar? –Pregunto el camarero

-Un pollo con salsa de soya y verduras para mí –Dijo Mike mientras el camarero escribía en una libreta, yo iba a hablar pero Mike se adelanto –Y una hamburguesa royal al plato con rúcula para la señorita –Mike me conocía muy bien, él sabía que no comía casi nada de verduras pero si había una esa era la rúcula-

-Para tomar? –Pregunto el camarero

-Una Coca Cola Normal para mí –dijo Mike- y Una Coca cola zero para la señorita –El camarero lo miro raro pero solo recogió las cartas y se retiro

-Creo que debiste pedir un vino –Le dije a Mike con una pequeña risita

-Pero a ti no te gusta –Respondió él y otra vez me sorprendió lo bien que me conocía, empezamos a charlar de mi de cómo me sentía por haber conocido a Jacob, luego la conversación paso a mi fiesta del día siguiente

-Supongo –Dijo Mike- que bailaras el vals con tu papá

-Primero –Le respondí yo y en ese mismo momento llego la cena- no pienso bailar el vals pero lo que voy a bailar si lo pienso hacer con mi papá pero tú no te salvas –Le dije mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al camarero en señal de agradecimiento

-Perdón –dijo Mike

-Tú me prometiste bailar conmigo no lo recuerdas –dije mientras empezaba a comer

-Si lo recuerdo –Dijo el haciendo lo mismo – Pero en ese momento era tu novio

-Y? –Dije- ahora con más razón porque eres mi mejor amigo otra vez, un novio lo puedo dejar pero un amigo es para siempre –Mike solo rio volvimos a hablar de trivialidades como el feo peinado que se había hecho la chica más odiosa del curso y cosas por el estilo terminamos la cena mire la hora otra vez eran las 10:30 pm, Mike se excuso y fue al baño estaba yo allí esperando que volviera cuando el camarero volvió a aparecer con un pedazo de torta de chocolate gigante

-Para usted –Dijo mientras la ponía delante mío –

-Lo siento –Le dije confundida- pero yo no ordene esto –Señale el plato delante de mi

-Se lo manda el señor de allá –Cuando mire mi mandíbula cayó al piso Jacob me saludaba con una gran sonrisa no sé porque pero lo vi arrogante y mi boca hablo sin pensar –

-Dígale –Empecé- Que gracias pero que no puedo aceptarlo –El camarero solo me miro recogió el pedazo de torta de la mesa y se marcho en dirección a la mesa de Jacob pude ver como él miraba confundido al camarero mientras se acercaba, cuando estaba a punto de llegar yo voltee la vista y empecé a mirar por la ventana lo único que quería era que Mike llegara y largarme de allí, no sé porque pero no quería estar a solas era confuso cualquier otra chica hubiera muerto en ese momento pero yo sentía que Jacob se estaba pasando de la raya

-Puedo saber porque no aceptaste mi regalo –La voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos

-Porque no puedo comer chocolate –Dije aun sin mirarlo

-Entonces te invito un trajo –Volví a verlo y Jacob ya se estaba sentando en el lugar de Mike

-Lo siento –Lo pare- pero ese asiento está ocupado – en ese preciso momento llego el camarero y me dejo una nota, la abrí y en ella se podía ver la letra de Mike

Disfruta el momento yo te espero en la habitación, no llegues muy tarde

TQM Mike

P.d: Te vi porque estas tan tensa, relájate ;)

Solo atine a sonreír y voltear para buscar a Mike pero el ya no estaba

-Y? –Pregunto Jacob- Puedo sentarme –Lo pensé por un minuto y decidí seguir el concejo de Mike

-Si –Dije menos tensa y sonriéndole a Jacob, el se sentó más que feliz levanto la mano para que el camarero se acercara

-Un wisky en las rocas para mí y para la señorita –Se me quedo viendo

-No se –le dije- que me recomiendas –Jacob pensó un minuto

-Un Martini de Manzana para la señorita –Dijo Jacob al camarero, yo sonreí y me le quede mirando

-Y ahora podemos conversar un rato? –pregunto Jacob con un tono sexy en la voz y una sonrisa de medio lado muy provocativa

-Si claro –le respondí sonriendo quise que mis palabras sonaran sexys pero para ser sinceros estaba demasiado nerviosa y casi no tenía experiencia con el sexo masculino había tenido solo un novio en mi vida y el era mi mejor amigo con él era fácil conversar

-Cuántos años tienes? –Me pregunto, y no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad

-Cuantos años crees que tengo? –Le respondí mientras pensaba que decir

-Pues yo creo que tienes –Me miro un momento –Entre 15 a 17 años – Me quede helada no sabía que hacer- Y creo que no deberías de estar tomando un trajo –Prosiguió él- Y menos te deberías quedar a solas con un hombre tan mayor –termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin escapatoria decidí decirle la verdad

-Tengo 15 años –Le dije- además no eres tan mayor solo tienes 24 –Y por la sonrisa de Jacob supe que en algo había fallado pensé rápido y la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría _"Maldita sea Reneesme tú no puedes saber su edad, tú no le conoces"_ lo mire pensado que él no se había dado cuenta de mi error pero por la sonrisa parecía que si y que estaba gozando con ello, que sabia Jacob Black que yo no, _"Son solos imaginaciones tuyas"_ me dije

-Eso es ser mayor para ti –dijo él- a y además me olvidaba de comentarte que también creo que yo soy la persona a la que viniste a "conocer" –Recalco la palabra conocer con sus dedos haciendo comillas en el aire, me quede de una pieza en esos momentos llego el pedido, tome un sorbo de mi Martini casi de inmediato- Te preguntaras como lo sé? – Dijo Jacob, ya no podía hacer nada así que asentí con la cabeza- Pues te Googlee y allí apareció tu facebook donde se podía apreciar una foto mía y un anuncio que decía AMO A JACOB BLACK- lo dijo casi atropelladamente por la risa que amenazaba con salir junto con las palabras su tono de voz era divertido, yo estaba helada no sabia si sentirme bien porque le interese tanto que me googleo o sentirme invadida en mi intimidad al no poder decirmetomo otro trajo de mi Martini –Pero déjame decirte que al principio ni lo sospeche, tienes algo que decir? –Pregunto con el mismo tono divertido de su voz luego se tomo su wisky de un solo sorbo

-Culpable –admití resignada ya no tenía otra salida más que decir la verdadnuestras copas estaban vacías así que Jacob volvió a llamar al camarero

-Otra ronda –Pidió Jacob- Y como me conociste? –me pregunto

-Viendo "Yo quiero un Héroe" –Le respondí me sentía rara como si estuviera desnuda delante de él

-Linda película –Dijo mientras que el camarero llegaba con otras copas- Me da gusto que seas mi fans, siempre conozco chicas que dicen amarme pero nunca he conocido una tan linda y especial, mis mejillas se pusieron colorada casi al instante, esta vez la ronda se termino muchísimo más rápido –Que te parece si me acompañas a un bar de aquí cerca-Me dijo mientras ponía unos billetes en la mesa, yo dude- Vamos –me dijo- solo tengo "permiso" –recalco esto con los dedos- hasta las 1am y ya son las 11pm

-Ok –le dije estaba entre asustada y excitada- Vamos- La sonrisa de triunfo de Jacob era grandísima- pero un momento te olvidas que te he dicho que tengo 15 años

-Eso no importa –Me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía una mano –Los dueños de ese bar son mis amigos no creo que haya ningún problema, caminamos hasta la puerta del hotel donde ya lo esperaba un convertible negro descapotable

-Señor Black su auto –Le dijo el chico del Valet Parking- Gracias respondió Jacob y le dio un billete de propina, luego se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y me la abrió para que yo subiera y un minuto más tarde ya estaba rumbo a un bar con mi actor favorito, no sabía que iba a pasar esa noche, lo único que sabía es que me quería divertir y disfrutar el momento y eso iba a hacer como una previa a mi cumpleaños con un regalo que no olvidaría jamás estar al lado de Jacob Black.

* * *

**Y que tal les gusto, no... si desean dejarme flores haganlo si creen que meresco tomates dijamelo yo estoy aqui para mejorar**

**Quiero terminar AGRADECIÉNDOLES a todos los que leen es fics aunque sea por uno lo voy a continuar y terminar GRACIAS**


	3. Preguntas

**Holas chicas este es el tercer capitulo si ya se estoy subiendo super rapido porque de verdad estoy muy inspirada con esta historia **

**

* * *

**

**Ahora toca el primer Lemmon del fic y el primer Lemmon que escribo tambien espero que sea de su agrado **

**

* * *

**

**Quiero agradecerle a Flor McCarty O´Shea por agregarme en una alerta de autor gracias**

**A Nikky-Danny por sus rw y a todas las que leen**

**

* * *

**

**Ahora si vamos con lo nuestro aqui el capitulo 3**

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer, historia toda mia :)**

**Capitulo 3: Preguntas **

-Señor Black su auto –Le dijo el chico del Valet Parking- Gracias respondió Jacob y le dio un billete de propina, luego se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y me la abrió para que yo subiera y un minuto más tarde ya estaba rumbo a un bar con mi actor favorito, no sabía que iba a pasar esa noche, lo único que sabía es que me quería divertir y disfrutar el momento y eso iba a hacer como una previa a mi cumpleaños con un regalo que no olvidaría jamás estar al lado de Jacob Black.

-Y a donde vamos? –Le pregunte mientras Jacob manejaba a toda velocidad – a un bar, es de un amigo más bien es un restaurante/bar ya lo veras –Me dijo mientras volteaba a verme y me giñaba un ojo

-Ok –Respondí con una sonrisa y me quede cayada no sabía que más decir, que preguntarle estaba como ida mi mente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas horas.

-Puedo preguntarte cosas sobre ti? –Hablo Jacob de repente

-Cosas, como que cosas? –Pregunte

-No sé cosas–Me dijo- es solo que tú me debes conocer tanto a mí que me siento en desventaja –Yo solo reí

-Está bien lanza –Le dije y ambos reímos

-Donde vives? –Pregunto

-En la Forks –Dije – con mis papás

-Tienes hermanos? –Pregunto

-No, soy hija única –Dije- Pero Mike siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi

-Pues déjame decirte –hablo Jacob- que él no te ve como a una hermana

-Lo sé –Jacob me miro sorprendido- hasta hace como 5 horas éramos novios –Dije y Jacob abrió los ojos –Larga historia lo único importante es que ahora volvimos a hace los amigos que siempre hemos sido –Jacob se rio- Next –Dije yo

-Cuál es tu color favorito? –Me pregunto –

-El negro –Conteste

-Ese es la ausencia de color –Me dijo con un tono sabio

-Lo sé pero me gusta –Respondí- Es casi del único color que visto

-Ok –La voz de Jacob salió pensativa como tratando de pensar otra pregunta- Cual es tu actor favorito?-Ambos reímos

-En serio me lo estas preguntando? –Hable yo

-Claro –Me dijo su tono era divertido así que decidí seguirle el juego

-Pues Brat Pitt no está mal –Dije riéndome él me miro- Pero Jacob Black ese si es un gran actor –ahora si estaba partida de risa

-Pues déjame decirte –Hablo él dando la vuelta a una esquina- que a mí no me parece un buen actor –me reí pensando que Jacob iba a reírse conmigo pero no lo hizo en ese instante me di cuenta el por qué, no lo estaba diciendo en broma

-Ok –hable para romper ese silencio incomodo- Siguiente pregunta?

-Casi estamos llegando –Me respondió él –pero tengo una más –Dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad –Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-El 10 de…. –Ya no pude continuar hablando por que me quede muda al ver la puerta del bar en ella había un gran letrero que decía _"Hoy invitada especial Reneesme"_ y más abajo se podía leer _"Felices Dulces 16"_ casi empiezo a llorar –Que es eso? –Pregunte al aire mientras Jacob estacionaba el auto

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños –Me respondió, mientras bajaba del auto y se daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta –

-Aun no es mi cumpleaños –Dije cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto en ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar era un mensaje de texto saque el móvil aun sentada en el carro el mensaje era de Mike y decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños espero que este sea el mejor y que vengan mucho más, pensaba darte tu regalo a las 12 pero como no estás solo me quedo mandarte este mensaje DIVIERTETE nos vemos" _Mire el reloj del móvil 12 en punto –Lo planeaste todo –Le dije a Jacob mientras bajaba del auto- No eran las 11 cuando salimos del hotel, no?

-Culpable –Me respondió – eran las 11:30

-Como supiste que era mi cumpleaños –Lo pensé un momento- espera no me digas Mi Facebook

-Exacto me sorprendió mucho que justo hoy fuera tu cumpleaños –Hablo él mientras me dirigía dentro del bar – y quise darte una sorpresa, porque tu pusiste en tu Facebook que el regalo más grande seria bailar conmigo pues aquí estoy ahora solo falta bailar –Termino con una gran sonrisa

-Presumido –Bromee y el rio – Gracias –Atine a decirle

-Nunca des la gracias cuando alguien te de lo que te mereces –Me dijo iba a contestarle pero justo entramos y empezó a sonar mi canción favorita "I love Rock And Roll" de Joan Jett mientras se escuchaba decir a alguien _"Llego nuestra invitada especial Reneesme Cullen esta canción es para ti disfrútala"_

-Esto es demasiado –Lloriquee-

-No, no llores –Me dijo Jacob parándome en seco –si no te gusta nos vamos

-No claro que me gusta –Dije yo – estoy bien solo que no me lo imaginaba a si

-Entonces seguimos? –Me pregunto Jacob y espero mi respuesta

-Claro que si –Le respondí ya no podía hacer nada, no me quería separar de su lado e iba a

disfrutar estar allí hasta las últimas consecuencias porque en mi interior sabia que esa noche iba a ser especial pero solo iba a ser eso UNA noche a sí que tenía que disfrutarla por que ese tipo de cosas no se repiten

-Nos sentamos –Me dijo mientras me dirigía a una mesa

-Gracias –Le dije cuando me ayudo a sentarme, se acerco un camarero y Jacob le pidió una botella de vino, yo hice una mueca no le quería decir que no me gustaba el vino pero él se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba

-Te pasa algo? –Me pregunto

-No nada –Dije yo –solo que no me gusta el vino

-Entonces no traiga el vino –Le dijo al camarero- que deseas? -Me pregunto

-Deseo –Dije y esto me salió del alma-Que no tomes, porque me dolió mucho ver aquellas fotos- Termine no sabía si él iba a saber de qué fotos le hablaba pero por su expresión me di

cuenta que si lo sabía, en ese momento se me podía acabar la noche pero no me importaba porque de verdad me había dolido mucho verlo en ese estado, hacia como 5 días habían salido unas fotos de Jacob cayéndose de borracho en la fiesta de una modelo llamada Alice Brandon con la cual lo vinculaban actualmente y no era la primera vez que ese tipo de fotos salían a sí que la prensa ya le estaba dado fama de alcohólico, Jacob me miraba de frente y con la cara un poco desencajada pensé que en ese momento se acababa todo

-Tráenos –Hablo Jacob y yo temblé pero me di cuenta que le hablaba al camarero- una botella de Coca Cola y algo que picar, gracias –Termino Jacob y el camarero se retiro, él aún me miraba de frente y yo sonreía aunque no sabía que iba a decir, no importaba por lo menos había decidido no tomar esa noche y eso era un progreso pero aún me preocupaba el silencio y su mirada

-Qué te pasa? –le pregunte con miedo

-Hasta ahora nadie –Me dijo- Ni siquiera mi madre me había dicho que le habían dolido verme

en esas fotos, la mayoría de personas solo hablaban de lo malo que era para mi carrera y del ejemplo que le daba a los demás, pero nadie me había dicho que le DOLIA VERME ASI –Volvió a repetir un poco más alto la frase que yo acababa de decir hacia unos segundos Jacob me miraba esperando una respuesta pero yo no sabía qué decir ni que hacer a sí que trate de romper el hielo sin tener que hablar del tema.

-Puedo hacerte ahora yo las pregunta? –Le pregunte

-Tú debes saber más de mí que yo mismo –Me respondió

-Sí pero hay algunos detalles que son falsos –Le dije- Me entiendes –la música seguía sonando y ahora tocaba California Girl de Katty Perry

-Ok lánzala –Me dijo

-Estas saliendo con Alice Brandon?-Le pregunte para empezar

-No –la respuesta fue tajante no había ni rastro de duda en su voz –eso es un rumor que ella invento para hacerse más popular, yo no sé nada –Termino

-Ok te creo –Le respondí y formule mi segunda pregunta -con quien de las que te han relacionado has sido novio de verdad? –Lo mire su historial era muy largo y las chicas que le gustaban casi siempre eran modelos o actrices, la respuesta me la dio casi de inmediato

-Solo con Rosalie Hale durante casi 3 años pero me dejo –Me respondió, ella había sido su coestrella en "Yo quiero un héroe"

-Ósea me quieres decir que todas las demás fueron mentira? –Le pregunte con un tono de duda en mi voz, es que era difícil de creer

-No te estoy diciendo eso –Me respondió y dentro de mí una voz dijo _"lo sabía"_ –Si tú me hubieras preguntado ¿con quién de las que te han relacionado has salido una o dos noches? Yo te hubiera dicho que con la mayoría pero tu pregunta fue ¿Con quién he sido novio de verdad? Y la respuesta es solo con Rosalie ella fue la primera chica de la cual me enamore y solo me enamorado dos veces en toda mi vida – me respondió

-Pero no entiendo –Le dije – Si solo has tenido una novia y me dices que te has enamorado dos veces las cuentas no cuadran –Jacob me miro y me sonrió

-Eso es porque la segunda chica de la que me enamorado "Aun" no es mi novia –Recalco la palabra aún con las comillas imaginarias y un tono de voz más alto además me lanzo una mirada que fue completamente sexual y hasta yo me di cuenta y ya les conté que no tengo mucha experiencia en ese campo

-No entiendo –Pero en el mismo momento que dije esas palabras me di cuenta de lo que quería decir –deja de bromear –Le dije con un tono seco

-Ahora el que no entiende soy yo? –Me respondió riéndose por lo bajo bien que entendía todo, en ese momento llego el pedido el camarero sirvió dos vasos de coca cola y puso unas papitas para picar, cuando el camarero se retiro Jacob volvió a hablar –me puedes explicar lo de que deje de bromear –Me dijo mientras cogía una papita, yo no hice movimiento alguno solo lo miraba y en mi mente se formulo algo que tenía que quitármelo de encima

-Antes de explicarte nada, déjame hacerte otra pregunta –Le dije él asintió –Cuando te enamoraste por segunda vez? –Le pregunte y él se quedo pensando un momento como haciendo memoria

-Hace –Empezó- unos –Miro su reloj -5 minutos-Bajo el brazo y me miro a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante yo sentía como las piernas se me hacían de gelatina y el corazón latía más fuerte, mi cerebro ya no pensaba nada racional, mi boca ya no me respondía para hablar, en realidad todo mi ser estaba como en animación suspendida, ósea mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi alma estaba en el cielo literal y figurativamente, como no le conteste Jacob volvió a hablar- Me enamore justo cuando dijiste que te había dolido verme en las fotos –Ya no podía más tenía que besarlo en ese mismo momento pero estaba en un shock tan grande que ni siquiera me podía mover–ósea me gustaste desde que te vi en el mostrador hoy y pensé que iba ser muy excitante y satisfactorio pasar la noche contigo –Mis mejillas se pusieron completamente roja y sentía mucho calor, _"genial"_ pensé justo ahora mi cuerpo tenía que empezar a reaccionar ante las palabras de Jacob -Y no me importo que tuvieras 15 años aunque lo creas exagerado hice todo esto para acostarme contigo –Yo ya no podía más – iba a ser una noche y listo chau –Me seguía mirando directo a los ojos –Pero cuando dijiste esas palabras me di cuenta que quería más de una noche contigo y decidí conquistarte aunque tú no quisieras –Me di cuenta que había terminado su discurso cuando bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta de mi parte que demoraría en llegar porque mi mente no podía procesar todo tan rápido esperaba que él lo entendiera lo único que si pude hacer fue tomarme de un trajo el vaso lleno de gaseosa porque el calor que sentía por dentro y por fuera no lo podía apagar ni un camión de bomberos –Bailamos?-Me pregunto de frente y antes que yo le pudiera procesar ahora la propuesta ya estaba en la pista de baile, la canción que ahora se escuchaba era Gitana de Shakira que acababa de empezar, como no podía pesar con claridad por todo lo que había pasado en la mesa, empecé a escuchar la letra de la canción ya que Jacob la empezó a cantar.

Nunca usé un antifaz  
Voy de paso  
Por este mundo fugaz  
No pretendo parar  
¿Dime quién camina  
Cuando se puede volar?

Jacob me daba vueltas a ritmo de la canción, me separaba un poco pero casi enseguida volvía a estar en sus brazos, yo no era tan buena como él, cuando me equivocaba el solo se reía y volvía a darme otra vuelta.

Mi destino es andar  
Mis recuerdos  
Son una estela en el mar  
Lo que tengo, lo doy  
Digo lo que pienso  
Tómame como soy

Jacob cada vez cantaba más alto y yo me uní a él, a mi me encantaba cantar siempre lo hacía cuando estaba sola, ya que no estaba muy segura que lo hiciera bien

-Cantas precioso –Me dijo Jacob antes de darme otra vuelta cuando empezaba el coro y el ritmo se ponía más rápido

Y va liviano  
Mi corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano  
No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme  
Aprovéchame  
que si llegué ayer  
Me puedo ir mañana  
Que soy gitana  
Que soy gitana

Me canto el estribillo tan alto en el oído que parecía como si estas palabras me las estaba diciendo por algo, la única frase que quedo en mi cabeza fue _"Aprovéchame que si llegué ayer me puedo ir mañana", _aunque fuera una locura ese era mi sueño que Jacob se enamorara de mi, pero una cosa era soñarlo y otra que el mismo te lo diga, esto era muy confuso.

Sigo siendo aprendiz  
En cada beso  
Y con cada cicatriz  
Algo pude entender  
De tanto que tropiezo  
Ya sé como caer

La música había vuelto a cambiar de ritmo y cuando Jacob canto la parte "En cada beso" me dio un beso en la cabeza, esto no ayudaba para nada a pensar, cada vez mi mente se volvía más irracional, por un lado mi sentido común me decía que pensara las cosas pero mi corazón me gritaba muchísimo más alto que me arriesgara que eso era lo que siempre había soñado, yo solo quería que se callaran ambos para así poder pensar con claridad pero eso era imposible, la canción seguía y Jacob seguía bailándola y cantándomela, si cantándomela porque eso hacía no la cantaba al aire me la cantaba a mí y esta vez no era mi imaginación.

Y va liviano  
Mi corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano  
No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme

Aprovéchame  
Que si llegué ayer  
Me puedo ir mañana  
Que soy gitana

El coro era la parte que Jacob cantaba más fuerte la frase volvió otra vez a mi cabeza "Aprovéchame que si llegue ayer me puedo ir mañana" eso era lo que debía hacer aprovechar a Jacob, la oportunidad, besarlo, abrasarlo, hacer todo lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y olvidarme de mi sentido común de que él era un actor y yo era su fans, olvidarme que nuestras vidas no eran iguales sino más bien completamente diferente, olvidarme que tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, en esos momentos me di cuenta que en el fondo seguía siendo una niña porque quería a mi mamá para hablar del tema y que me diera un consejo pero ella no estaba, la música volvió a cambiar de ritmo y Jacob me separo totalmente de él por primera vez en todo el baile

Vamos y vemos..  
Que la vida es un goce  
Es normal que le temas  
A lo que no conoces

Cuando Jacob canto la frase "Es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces" me miro y se señalo a él mismo, a mi me causo gracia y reí un poco, en verdad me sentía cómoda a su lado.

Tómame y vamos  
Que la vida es un goce  
Es normal que le temas  
A lo que no conoces  
Quiero verte volar  
Quiero verte volar

Jacob me tomo de la mano y en la frase se volvió a señalar a él mismo,.

Y va liviano  
Mi corazón gitano  
Que solo entiende de latir  
A contramano

No intentes amarrarme  
Ni dominarme  
Yo soy quien elige  
Como equivocarme

el tono de la canción había vuelto a cambiar por uno más lento al empezar el coro y esta vez él me pego y me abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho, me sentía cómoda allí no lo puedo negar, la canción llegaba a su fin y él me zafó de su agarre para mirarme a los ojos, cuando acabo la canción yo ya tenía una decisión tomada, era algo que nadie me había pedido que hiciera Jacob no me había dicho que pensara en sus palabras era algo que yo había decidido solita, lo mire y me le abalance encima besándolo en los labios, por un segundo Jacob no se dio cuenta lo que había hecho pero su cuerpo reacciono y me devolvió el beso mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte, era el beso más dulce y ardiente que me habían dado en mi vida, lo sentía por Mike pero tenía que pensarlo Jacob besaba mucho mejor que él, entre mis pensamientos sin sentidos pude escuchar que empezaba otra canción pero no la pude reconocer solo estaba concentrada en el beso en hacerlo bien en no decepcionarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero nos tuvimos que separar ambos estábamos jadeando y podía ver los labios de Jacob hinchados, no me sacaba la vista de encima, necesitaba sentarme así que camine hacia la mesa, Jacob llego medio segundo después que yo y luego de sentarse me sirvió un vaso de refresco y se sirvió otro él, luego de tomarme el mío de un solo sorbo y hable me arrepentí de romper el silencio que en ese momento era mágico, pero no me podía quedar callada, ya no.

-Vez –Empecé y Jacob me miro muy atento- si hubieras tenido unos tragos encima no hubieras cantado así de bien –Ambos reímos fuerte

-Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa –Me confesó Jacob

-Como qué? –Dije- Como decirte que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo y aprovecharme de ti mientras este sueño dure, que no me interesa lo que diga la gente, que quiero volverte a besar porque besas como lo dioses –La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchaba cada vez más con mis palabras-

-Si algo así –Me dijo y rio- Vamos nos de aquí –Dijo pero luego se arrepintió- Si tu quieres? –Lo sopese por un momento mirando hacia la mesa, él no me había dicho nada pero yo sabía lo que quería hacer, o vamos tiene 24 años y cuando salió hacia como 2 horas del hotel conmigo solo pensaba en terminar la noche teniendo sexo y yo sabía que él beso en la pista le había aumentado el deseo la pregunta ¿si tu quieres? no había sido por salir del bar si no por a donde ir, pensé por un minuto si aceptaba iba a ser mi primera vez, si no aceptaba iba a seguir siendo virgen, era una decisión entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer y sabía que era una decisión que no iba a tener marcha atrás, paso un segundo más y mire a los ojos a Jacob que me miraba expectante y me decidí se había acabado no iba a ser lo que debía o no debía sino lo que quería

-Salgamos de aquí –Le dije mientras cogía mi bolso, Jacob se levanto casi de inmediato de la silla y me ayudo a pararme cogiéndome de la mano cuando estuve de pie me dio un beso en los labios y me abrazo

-No te arrepentirás –Me dijo al oído- Te lo juro –Lo volví a mirar y solo sorel, me cogió de la mano y justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar una voz femenina nos paro

-Jacob –Hablo la mujer- como estas? –Le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca del labio yo me moví incomoda la mire bien y la reconocí era Alice Brando la modela.

-Estoy –Le dijo con un dejo de incomodidad –de salida-Termino levantado las manos que teníamos cogidas

-Quien es ella? –Pregunto y si las miradas mataran yo seguro ya lo estaría

-Me llamo Reneesme –Le dije aunque la pregunta no hubiera sido hecha para mi, Alice me miro pero ni siquiera me sonrió

-Pero Jacob –Le dijo con un tono de gata en celo –La noche en joven, porque no llamas a su papito para que la recoja –Sentí cólera en ese segundo y antes que yo pudiera hablar Jacob hablo por mi

-Alice –Dijo y su voz era casi un grito –Te he dicho que estoy de salida además estoy acompañado así que si me das permiso –Dijo mientras caminaba bordeando a Alice –Me voy –Y allí se quedo Alice completamente callada y furiosa se le notaba, en casi 5 minutos ya estábamos montados en su auto otra vez rumbo al hotel, todo el camino fuimos en silencio pero era esos silencios mágicos como el que acababa de pasar hacia una ratito en el bar, esos silencios que no te incomodan, Jacob tenía cogida mi mano sobre mi pierna, benditos fueran los carros automáticos, el silencio solo se rompía por mis risas cuando Jacob rosaba mi pierna de "casualidad" es que era muy cosquilluda y eso le provocaba risa a él también. Llegamos al Hotel en casi 20 minutos ya que Jacob manejaba como loco y por la hora ya no había tráfico, subimos al ascensor y Jacob apretó el botón numero 15 íbamos hasta el último piso del hotel, en eso sonó su celular

-Disculpa –Me dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo-

-No te preocupes –Mis ojos estaban fijos en las puertas de elevador

-Leah –Dijo Jacob –Ya estoy en el hotel acabo de llegar y me voy directo a mi habitación –Continuo- Que nadie me moleste –Y dicho esto corto la comunicación justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían, Jacob me dio el pase y yo baje el pasadizo era totalmente diferente al del piso 10, tenía una alfombra roja y solo se podía ver una habitación al fondo y dos a un lado caminamos hacia la del fondo cuando llegamos Jacob paso la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió lo primero que se podía ver era una pequeña salita con unos sillones y una televisor además había un pequeño piano de cola en una esquina, quise admirar un poco más los detalles de la salita pero Jacob me guio hacia otra puerta entramos y mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte era la recamara había una gran cama en medio y estaba decorada en azul y blanco, yo estaba entre asustada y excitada, di un respingo cuando sentí los labios de Jacob en mi cuello

-Pasa algo? –Me pregunto

-No nada –Le respondí –solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- puse sentir la risita de Jacob que volvió a besarme el cuello sentía como sus manos me abrasaban la cintura el estaba parado detrás de mí.

-Relajate –Me dijo contra mi oído- déjate llevar –Cuando sus dientes cogieron el lóbulo de mi oreja deje de pensar, deje de preocuparme, mi cuerpo había ganado la batalla y mi mente se había dejado vencer complacida, sentí como el calor me inundaba no era la primera vez que me pasaba pero esa vez era muchísimo más fuerte, estaba excitada y mucho, mi bolso que tenía en la mano termino en el piso, Jacob estaba tan pegado a mí que podía sentir su masculinidad contra mi cadera el estaba concentrado en su tarea de besarme todo lo que su boca encontraba y tocarme todo lo que sus manos podían, me voltee porque necesitaba probar sus labios una vez más y los probé y me supieron muchísimo más dulces que en la pista de baile, sentí como Jacob me acariciaba mis piernas y como iba mucho más arriba de donde tapaba a minifalda, yo ya no podía decirle nada _"Que haga lo que quiera" _me dije, yo también empecé a acariciar por debajo del polo y como me era incomodo se lo saque por la cabeza cuando vi sus abdominales de frente casi me desmayo siempre los había admirado pero tenerlos de frente era otra cosa, los acaricie y Jacob gruño, volvió a besarme mientras me hacia caminar hacia atrás , caí sentada sobre la cama y Jacob se arrodillo delante de mi entre mis piernas y se pego a mi cuerpo su cabeza llegaba justo a mis senos cogió mi blusa por los bordes y antes se sacármela me miro como pidiéndome permiso yo solo me moví y el eso lo tomo como un sí, cuando sentí el aire contra mi piel me estremecí, Jacob se me quedo mirando por un momento y sus manos fueron al broche de mi brasier liberando a mis pechos de su agarre, el se abalanzó contra un pecho besándolo yo le acariciaba la espalda mientras que de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos que no podía evitar, Jacob soltó mi pecho y se estiro un poco para poder besarme la boca mientras trataba de sacarme la minifalda tarea un poco difícil porque estaba sentada, él me indico que me pusiera de pie y mientras él seguía de rodillas así era más fácil que esa molesta prenda cediera, la falda cayo y Jacob me dio pequeños besos en mis piernas, y luego subió hasta mi vientre, sus manos ya estaban en mis bragas negras y las saco en un solo movimiento, se paro y me beso la boca otra vez, estaba más que excitada esta que me quemaba por dentro literalmente iba a morir por combustión espontanea, Jacob se hecho en la cama y yo me quede parada

-Eres preciosa –Me dijo- No espera, más que eso, eres perfecta –su voz retumbo en mi cabeza- ven acá –Me pidió mientras estiraba una mano y me hacia subirme sobre él yo le hice caso

-Me parece –Le dije- que no estamos en la mismas condiciones –y forcejee con sus jeans hasta que con su ayuda cedieron llevándose con ellos sus bóxers también y cuando lo vi así totalmente desnudo mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y mi cuerpo se calentó más aun, era el primer hombre que veía desnudo en vivo, me puse nerviosa y él se dio cuenta

-Qué pasa? –Me pregunto acariciándome el rostro

-Nada –Mentí – solo que eres Perfecto –Le dije mientras le daba un beso

-Sabes –Me dijo mientras que con dificultad paraba el beso –Que eres muy mala mintiendo-

-Pero si lo hice –Le dije- al principio ni te distes cuenta que me gustabas

-Si eso fue al principio pero solo me faltaron 2 horas para observarte y pude conocer cada uno de tus gestos, de tus tonos de voz, ahora se cuando estas molestas, incomoda, feliz, decidida –Su mano paso de mi rostro a mi cuello que masajeo por un segundo –Me vas a decir que te pasa y sin mentiras Nessie –Lo mire sorprendida

-Como sabes que me llaman Nessie? –Pregunte yo

-Que, te llaman Nessie? No lo sabía solo se me ocurrió que era un apodo perfecto para ti –Sonrei- No me cambies el tema, respóndeme que te pasa? –Dentro de mi sabia que Jacob no iba a parar hasta que se lo digiera así que opte por decirle la verdad, adiós noche de pasión el no iba a estar con una virgen, no sabiéndolo

-Soy virgen –Escupí bajándome de él, me miro sorprendido

-Y? –Me dijo- a ya se no quieres hacerlo, está bien te respeto –Su voz había salido en un susurro

-No espera –Le dije- yo si quiero –Me sonroje pero era la verdad –Pensé que tu no ibas a querer estar con una virgen –La última palabra salió en un tono bajo.

-Hay Nessie –Me dijo –Por favor, vuelve aquí –y así lo hice volví a subirme en él ahora más feliz que antes –Lo único bueno es que me lo dijiste y ahora te voy a tratar como te lo mereces –Cogió mis cabellos y me bajo la cabeza para que nuestros labios volvieran a besarse, sus manos volvieron a tocar mi espalda parecía que la conversación no hubiera existido, cuando Jacob me había besado lo suficiente cambio la posición poniéndose él encima, me volvió a besar y luego sentí su lengua en mis pechos, en mi vientre, en mis piernas y termino en mi intimidad gemí tan fuerte que jure que todo el hotel me había escuchado continuo su labor mientras de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos, gritos y demás frases sin sentido, el calor era demasiado fuerte sentía un nudo en mi vientre, sentía que iba a explotar, Jacob comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y más rápido y de repente el nudo exploto acompañado de un grito mío, sentí como Jacob sonrió contra mi piel, subió hasta mi boca y me beso, esta vez el beso sabia diferente más acido, más excitante

-Que acaba de pasarme? –Le pregunte cuando soltó mi boca

-Eso es un orgasmo –Me respondió – te gusto –dijo en tono divertido –Quieres otro? –Solo pude asentir él sonrio y bajo por mi cuello para besarme un pecho –Muy bien baby ahora si prepárate –Dijo esas palabras con un tono de voz sensual que me hizo estremecer, se acerco al cajón de la mesita de noche y saco algo cuando vi bien me di cuenta que era un preservativo se lo puso y mi cuerpo se tenso, él se dio cuenta, se acerco a hablarme al oído –Relájate –Me dijo –Yo te cuido, nada malo va a pasar –Me beso los labios y pude sentir su miembro en mi entrada –Respira –Me dijo y sentí como entraba en mi con mucho cuidado parecía que yo fuera de vidrio y me fuera a romper en cualquier momento, sentí como Jacob chocaba contra algo –Segura –me pregunto y yo asentí y Jacob entro por completo y grite de dolor, me ardía, me quemaba todo a la vez Jacob se quedo quieto y me beso, cuando me acostumbre a tenerlo dentro él empezó a moverse y esta vez grite pero por otra razón, por placer cada vez el se movía más fuerte y más, el nudo en mi vientre se volvía a armar otra vez –Cuando estés lista –Me hablo con dificultad –ósea cuando vuelvas a sentir que estas a punto de tener otro orgasmo me avisas –Termino y me beso no había pasado ni dos minutos y el nudo en mi vientre amenazaba con soltarse

-Ya –Le dije respirando con dificultad- un poco más

-Si vente para mí –Me dijo y sus palabras fueron un interruptor para mi persona porque el nudo se soltó y los gritos que pegue se unieron con los de él, se movió un poco más lento eso hizo que la sensación siguiera y de repente salió de dentro de mi

-Ya? –Le pregunte entre jadeos, el se rio

-Si –Me dijo acomodándome en su pecho –Para ser tu primera vez te has portado como una reina

-Gracias –le dije

-Y que te pareció? –Me pregunto

-Increíble –Le dije- Fue lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida

-Que bueno –Dijo el su voz se sentía adormilada

-Tienes sueño? –Le pregunte –

-Si –Me dijo –Quédate conmigo, duerme aquí –Yo no pensaba moverme y él se dio cuenta porque jalo con dificultad la cobija y nos tapo a ambos, yo me sentía feliz, no era como me habían dicho _"Vas a sentir como que habías perdido algo"_, ósea si sentía que había perdido algo pero a la vez sentía que lo había reemplazado por otra cosa, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos el me dijo

-Eres perfecta –

-Y tu también –Le respondí y en segundos ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo, sudorosos pero felices .

* * *

**Y que tal les gusto, tomates, flores que me meresco espero que me dejen aunque sea un RW nos estamos leyendo, ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capitulo y mañana mismo me pongo a escrbir gracias otra vez.**


	4. Decepción

**Chics como están, yo aquí subiendo un nuevo capitulo, quiero volver a agradecer a Nikky y a Flor por seguir leyéndome, ahora si a lo que vinimos la actualización.**

* * *

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer, historia toda mía**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Conferencia **

-Eres perfecta –

-Y tu también –Le respondí y en segundos ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo, sudorosos pero felices.

Podía ver a Jacob y a mi corriendo por un campo, el césped se veía muy verde, se podía sentir el olor de las flores cuando mi vista se enfoco bien me di cuenta que ambos estábamos desnudos, él corría más rápido que yo

-Jacob –Gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarlo –Jacob espérame –Cuando estuve a punto de cogerlo allí estaba ella Alice Brandon y lo estaba besando –Jacob –Grite y ambos se voltearon a verme y empezaron a reírse muy fuerte mientras me señalaban

-De verdad –La voz de Alice se escuchaba muy fuerte –Creíste que él –Señalo a Jacob –Se enamoraría de ti –Ambos rieron otra vez, en mis ojos se aglomeraban las lagrimas

-Niñita –Me llamo Jacob mientras yo lo veía extrañada –Lo siento me olvide tu nombre, bueno igual no importa, ya hice contigo lo que quería y ahora ya te puedes ir –Las risas fueron más fuertes aun cuando las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas

-Pero Jacob –Me iba alejando poco a poco –Jacob –Volví a llamarlo y como estaba lejos decidí gritar su nombre –JACOB –Y el panorama se oscureció, yo cerré los ojos

-Sí, si niña estoy aquí –Podía escuchar a Jacob en mi oído –Abre los ojos solo fue una pesadilla –Poco a poco los abrí y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en la cama, Jacob me acariciaba los hombros mientras me hablaba –Solo una pesadilla –Volvió a decir –Mi respiración se calmo

-Qué hora es? –Le pregunte aun si mirarlo –

-Las 6:45 am –Me dijo

-Maldita sea –Dije mientras me levantaba como un resorte de la cama y me envolvía con una sabana –Mike debe estar desesperado –Casi grite, mientras buscaba mi ropa por el suelo

-Mike llamo –Dijo Jacob y yo me pare en seco –

-Que, qué? –Pregunte sorprendida –Para que llamo?

-Llamo para preguntar por ti –Me respondió Jacob con un tono de voz como si me explicara que dos más dos es cuatro –Bueno en realidad llamo a tu móvil –Señalo la mesa de noche allí estaba el aparato –Lo saque de tu bolso para apagarlo y cuando vi la pantalla, supe que era Mike y le conteste –Prosiguió con el relato mientras yo me acercaba a coger el móvil – Me pregunto, porque estabas conmigo y yo le respondí –Su risa fue muy pero muy burlesca

-Que le dijiste? –Pregunte con miedo, el rio y yo solo lo mire

-Tranquila no le dije toda la verdad –Me dijo jalándome de nuevo a la cama el móvil rodo por las almohadas –Solo le dije que nos habíamos tomado unas copas en mi cuarto y que te habías quedado dormida –Me dijo mientras me besaba el contorno del rostro –El me dijo que te preguntara si aun ibas a ir a la firma –Termino dándome un gran beso en los labios yo estaba más tranquila seguro que si se había tragado el cuento porque yo casi nunca tomaba así que era algo creíble –Y vas a ir?

-No lo sé –Le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho, la sabana con la que me cubría ya no estaba y las manos de Jacob estaban en mi trasero –No me puedes dar el autógrafo ahora no más –Jacob rio

-No –La respuesta fue entre tajante y burlesca –Si quieres mi autógrafo y una foto conmigo tienes que ir a la firma –Dijo mientras yo ponía un puchero –Pero como soy bueno te doy un par de pases para la conferencia de prensa de después –Cogió los pases de la mesita de noche donde había estado el móvil y me los entrego–

-Hasta que hora va a ser? –Le pregunte cogiéndolos- Tengo que estar en la Forks antes de las 4

-Y se puede saber por qué? –Me dijo mientras subía sus manos a mi espalda –

-Porque hoy es mi fiesta de Dulces 16 –Le respondí mientras lo volvía a besar, era adicta a sus labios lo confieso

-Ok –Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Mi vuelo sale a las 4 a los Ángeles así que supongo que la conferencia terminara a las 2 –Me sonrió

-Está bien –Le dije- entonces voy, pero ahora me tengo que ir –Y cuando dije esas palabras Jacob me abraso más fuerte –

-No no te vayas –Me suplico

-Tengo que –Le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre –Tengo que ir a una firma de autógrafos –Jacob soltó un poco su agarre – Solo nos separaremos por unas horas nada más –Le prometí

-Está bien –Me dijo y por fin me pude poner de pie, comencé a vestirme- Pero me prometes que iras a la firma-

-Te lo prometo –dije mientras cogía las botas no pensaba volver a ponérmelas también cogí mi bolso ambas cosas con la misma mano- Me voy –dije acercándome a la cama y le di un beso en los labios, mientras que con mi mano libre buscaba el móvil y lo encontré, con mucha pena me separe –Nos vemos guapo –Le dije acercándome a la puerta

-Nos vemos mi niña –Me dijo y yo voltee le sonreí salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás mío, mi cuerpo protesto quería volver a meterse a esa cama, a su lado pero sabía que no era lo conveniente, camine a los elevadores y me subí a uno presione la tecla numero 10 y en menos de 30 segundos ya estaba en mi piso, toque la puerta no tenía muchas ganas de buscar la llave Mike me abrió de inmediato

-Nessie –me dijo mientras entraba- Me tenias preocupado, pensé que tendría que ir a reconocer tu cuerpo –Dijo casi gritando

-Mike, Mike –Le dije- No me arruines mi momento, estoy muy feliz y no quiero oír reproches

-Está bien –Me respondió Mike- Pero me vas a contar que paso -Empecé a sudar frio no quería contarle todo así que empecé a maquillar un poco la verdad

-Tomamos un par de tragos en el hotel –Le dije mi cerebro pensaba muy rápido – Y se me escapo que hoy era mi cumpleaños, por lo que Jacob me invito a un bar cerca tomamos otro poco y regresando al hotel me dijo que quería darme un regalo de cumpleaños y fuimos a su habitación pero me invito otra copa y otra y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en su sillón –Respire con dificultad esperando a que Mike se tragara el cuento

-No te han dicho que no debes ir a cuartos de hombre solo –El tono era de reproche y yo me sonroje, Mike sonrió –Entonces al final no te dio nada? –Mike pregunto, _"Si supieras"_ pensé

-No, no me dio nada –Respondí con una gran sonrisa –Pero lo vi y estuve con él qué más puedo pedir –Le dije a Mike mirándole a los ojos

-Sí, si tienes razón –Me dijo

-Quiero bañarme –Le dije- Voy a entrar –Señale la puerta del baño

-Sí, claro pasa –Cuando estaba a punto de entrar Mike volvió a hablar

-Vas a ir a la firma? –Me pregunto

-Sí, si voy a ir –Le dije y cerré la puerta del baño, allí dentro sola podía pensar con claridad, me mire al espejo y sentí que tenía un letrero en la frente que decía _"Tuve sexo" _, mi cabeza estaba otra vez revuelta había disfrutado enormemente de lo que había hecho pero estaba muy asustada ahora me caía el 20 de las cosas, había perdido la virginidad, lo que le había negado con tanto ímpetu a mi novio el año pasado al cual conocía de toda la vida se lo había entregado a un tipo que acaba de conocer, no sabía si iba a volver a pasar, no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver, no sabía nada, trate de calmarme pero no podía, _"La ducha" _pensé y me metí casi corriendo el agua me relajaba mucho, no estaba arrepentida por haberme acostado con Jacob, tampoco estaba todo lo feliz que me hubiera gustado, que me pasaba, dios así era esto, a si se sentía uno después de haber perdido la virginidad, no entendía nada ni siquiera me entendía a mí misma, lo único que tenía claro es que estar separada de Jacob me dolida y era un dolor físico, necesitaba verlo y pronto, escuche golpes en la puerta.

-Nessie –Grito Mike- A llegado algo paras ti –Me sentí confundida no sabía lo que podía ser

-Ya salgo –Grite la curiosidad me embargaba sabía que era de Jacob podía sentirlo, salí del baño envuelta en un toalla blanca del hotel y vi en medio de la habitación un carrito lleno de un delicioso desayuno, encima de la cómoda se podía ver un gigantesco arreglo de rosas en las cuales había rosas, rojas y amarrillas.

-No tiene tarjeta –Me dijo Mike cuando yo me acerque corriendo hacia las rosas –

-Seguro –Dije y como lo había pensado allí estaba pero bien escondida para que solo yo pudiera verla, la abrí aun de espaldas a Mike y la leí

"Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que te gusten las rosas que significan cada cosa que siento por ti Rosas=Me gustas, Rojas=Te deseo, Amarrillas=Eres especial, como te quite algo hoy (tu sabes que) quise darte otra cosa revisa el arreglo, Besos Jacob

P.D: Desayuna con Mike y piensa que yo también estoy allí -Te veo en la firma"

Me abalance al ramo buscando alguna cajita, bolsita o algo así y lo vi no estaba escondido estaba puesto era un collar con una "J" era el collar que él usaba siempre, lo sabía porque yo había tratado de conseguir uno igual y nunca lo había conseguido, pegue un grito que demostró lo aun fans que era de él

-Mira –Le dije a Mike caminando hacia él- Es el collar que el usa siempre, me lo mando de regalo de cumpleaños

-Mira tú –Dijo el examinando el collar- Muy caballeroso –Se lo arranche de las manos

-Me lo puedes poner –Le pedí, Mike asintió y me lo puso y yo corrí al espejo- Me encanta simplemente me encanta –Voltee a ver a Mike- Gracias

-Gracias? –Me dijo Mike- Porque si aun no te doy mi regalo –

-Gracias por traerme –Le dije caminando hacia él- Gracias por dejarme sola anoche –Ya había llegado y estaba parada delante de Mike –Gracias por lo que hiciste con Martha, porque si no lo hubieras hecho aun seriamos novios y no los grandes amigos que somos –Lo abrase muy fuerte y el correspondió, era un abrazo sincero de amigos, de hermanos-Y gracias por mi regalo –dije soltándolo- ¿Dónde está? –Mike rio y fue por una especie de tubo de papel se podía notar que era como si hubiera envuelto un poster o algo así

-Feliz cumpleaños –Me dijo y me lo dio yo lo abrí con cuidado y efectivamente era un poster cuando lo desenrolle quede pasmada Jacob me devolvía la mirada, las fans le habían puesto de nombre a ese poster el desaparecido, solo había salido un tiraje de 100 y yo me moría por tener uno

-Gracias –Me le tire encima, si como había sentido antes yo seguía siendo fans de Jacob –Como lo conseguiste? –Le pregunte

-Buscando –Dijo él sonriendo y yo sonreí aun más

-Desayunamos? –Le pregunte caminando hacia el carrito lleno de cosas pero que quería Jacob engordarme, Mike y yo cogimos café y unas tostadas y empezamos a comer, cogí también algo de fruta, el desayuno lo paso contándome toda la travesía que había tenido que hacer para conseguir el poster, cuando concluyo su historia ya había pasado un buen tiempo

-Qué hora es? –Le pregunte a Mike, él miro el reloj de encima de la televisión

-Las 8:30 –Me dijo –Más bien Nessie ya debemos de salir

-Si –Le respondí dejando la taza de café sobre el carrito

-Me voy a bañar –Dijo casi corriendo al baño –Cámbiate, crees que podamos salir en media hora? –Me pregunto y yo asentí, él me sonrió y se metió al baño, yo corrí a cambiarme me puse el polo blanco y luego el short, me peine un poco y me amarre mi cabello en dos coletas, luego me maquille con un poco de brillo en los labios y una sombra tenue en los ojos un poco de rubor, me puse las converse negras y ya estaba lista, si Jacob me quería llamar "Mi niña" su niña le iba a dar, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, tenía una apariencia tan diferente a la de ayer, que estaba segura que alguien que no me conociera no se daría cuenta que la de ayer y la de hoy era la misma persona, Mike salió ya cambiado del baño estaba con unos jeans oscuros y un polo negro con zapatillas.

-Lista –Me dijo

-Si listima –Le respondí mientras cambiaba mis pertenencias del bolso a un moral blanco que hacia juego, felizmente me había acordado de traer todo.

-Pues vamos –Me dijo mientras me daba el paso.

Llegamos al Lobby del hotel y Mike pidió un taxi ya me había comentado que no iba a llevar el volvo porque tenía miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo, cuando el taxi llego nos subimos y nos dirigimos a la librería

-No te conté –Le dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar –Jacob me invito a la conferencia de prensa luego de la firma –saque las invitaciones del moral

-Que bueno –Me dijo Mike mientras cogía las tarjetas las miraba, luego me las devolvió, llegamos al lugar y ya había un montón de chicas, la cola la habían hecho por la vereda y terminaba casi una cuadra antes de llegar a la librería me fije que habían puesto un pequeño estrado a fuera del local, mire el reloj eran las 9:45 am faltaba poco más de una hora para que empezara la firma, estaba pensando porque diablos había venido pero las palabras de Jacob resonaron por mi cabeza _"Pero me prometes que iras a la firma" _respire profundo y me senté en el suelo como las demás Mike hizo lo mismo a mi lado, la chica que estaba delante mío se voltio y me saludo

-Hola –Me dijo con una sonrisa- Me llamo Fran y tu eres?

-Reneesme –Le respondí, dándole la mano- El es mi amigo Mike –Ella lo saludo con la mano al igual que Mike a ella-

-Me encanta tu polo –Me dijo- Es original?

-Si –Le dije- Y escuche un grito que procedía de ella por un segundo pensé que Jacob había llegado- Tu collar –Dijo – Es idéntico al que usa Jacob, como lo conseguiste? –Me pregunto, estuve a punto de decirle _"No es igualito, es el mismo" _pero me quede callada

-Por allí –Le dije, en realidad no estaba segura de que decir, Mike me salvo como siempre

-Tienes sed? –Me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza y el llamo a una señora que vendía bebidas- Dos coca colas –Pidió, me dio una y pago yo abrí la mía y me tome casi todo el contenido de un sorbo, en ese momento Fran ya se había distraído hablando con la chica de delante suyo, yo me puse a escuchar la conversación de ambas discretamente

-Has visto la foto que salió hoy en la madrugada? –Le pregunto

-Sí, pero no entiendo, está tomada aquí en Port Angels? –Me envare porque un instinto de supervivencia se activo dentro mío, paré más la oreja

-Si –Dijo Fran- Quien será la maldita que lo beso –Mi cabeza empezó a girar otra vez

-Que foto? –Pregunte llamando la atención de ambas

-Una, mira yo la imprimí –Dijo Fran, saco un papel doblado de su bolso y el alma se me fue al piso, la foto era del momento que me le abalance en la pista de baile del bar para besarlo, la foto había sido tomada antes que Jacob me devolviera el beso, me puse roja y pude sentir el apretón que me dio Mike en la pierna cuando vio la foto, lo mire con una mirada que quería decir _"Te explico después"_ –Pasa algo? –Me dijo Fran

-No nada –Le dije y luego le pregunte –esta foto ha sido publicada en la red o en un periódico

-En un blog –Me respondió ella y yo respire solo un poco más aliviada y se me ocurrió algo

-Puedo quedármela –Le dije

-Si quieres –Me dijo- Yo solo la imprimí para tener un tema de conversación, vine sola sabes? –Le sonreí guardándome la foto en el moral

-Gracias –le dije cuando termine de cerrar el moral y luego me volví a Mike –Lo siento después te explico te lo juro –Dije en un susurro, Mike no me dijo nada pero tenía la mirada de _"Después hablamos"_ muy marcada cuando iba a volver a hablar con Fran, unos gritos me sacaron de mi concentración levante la vista y me pare cuando vi a Jacob caminar por la acera de enfrente rodeado por guardias, a su lado estaba Leah-Jacob –Grite y el volteo y me vio yo solo pude ver su gran sonrisa, se saco los lentes oscuros y empezó a caminar en mi dirección atrás los guardias hacían su trabajo, saludo a dos chicas que estaban detrás mío a Mike que le dio la mano a regañadientes y llego donde mi, se me acerco y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla y luego me abrazo _"Gracias"_ me susurro al oído se demoro un microsegundo más en separase de mi y cuando lo hizo su mano sobo discretamente mi espalda, luego saludo a Fran y a la siguiente chica y volvió a su camino entre gritos y más gritos, yo estaba alucinada todas las que habían visto el abraso me miraban

-Lo habías visto antes? –Me pregunto Fran

-No para nada –Mentí- Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque se acerco cuando tu lo llamaste –Me dijo con una mirada inquisitiva

-Imaginaciones tuyas –Reí y me volví a sentar en el piso, Mike hizo lo mismo y Fran también como casi todas las chicas de la cola, pasaron como 10 minutos más y una señora rubia salió junto con Leah

-La firma de autógrafos empieza en 10 minutos solo serán a las primeras 200 personas, se les pondrá un numero –Dijo, sentí que no iba a llegar y me puse nerviosa pero cuando llegaron a ponerme mi numero era la 145 lo mire por un segundo hasta que un chico que yo había visto en la comitiva de Jacob se me acerco

-Que numero eres?-Me pregunto directamente a mi

-145 –Le respondí

-Bien, si no hubiera tenida que colarte –Dijo riendo y sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo –Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí está mi numero me llamas, mi nombre es Sam –termino para luego irse al lado de Leah, Fran me miro inquisitivamente pero yo mire al horizonte no quería hablar de lo que acaba de pasar

-Bueno ya están las 200 personas –Volvió a hablar la señora rubia de antes, voltee a mirar a Mike pero él se había salido de la cola, se podía notar que estaba molesto sentí un poco de culpabilidad –Empieza la firma, Solo una firma por persona y una foto gracias- Termino la señora.

La cola empezó a avanzar y cada vez que me acercaba más los latidos se volvían más fuerte estuve así por un tiempo largo , para mí en realidad fue una eternidad, me relaje un poco cuando pude ver el lugar por donde se subía vi a dos chicas tomándose una foto con él, empecé a sudar, saque la foto que mantenía doblada y el plumón para que me la firmara, la cámara la tenia Mike, cada vez estaba más cerca y más nerviosa _"Reneesme" –Me dije- Por dios no puedes estar nerviosa solo es un autógrafo tu ya lo has visto desnuda cálmate – _Pero era imposible cada vez estaba más ansiosa

-144 –Una voz masculina llamo y Fran subió corriendo al estrado -145? –pregunto el mismo hombre vestido completamente de negro

-Yo! –Casi grite –

-Suba –Me dijo y Mike quiso subir conmigo –No –dijo el hombre- Solo la que tiene el número

-Pero yo le voy a tomar la foto nada más –Dijo Mike

-No lo siento –Solo la del numero -146 –Dijo cuando yo no me moví

-No sigo yo! –Dije pero el guardia ni me miro –Que hago? –Le pregunte a Mike – Y la idea vino tan de repente que me pareció tonto no pensarla antes, saque mi móvil del moral y marque el número de tarjeta que me había dado Sam, sonó solo una vez

-Si? –Respondió Sam

-Sam –Dije yo –Soy Reneesme y no me dejan pasar, estoy en la subida del estrado

-Voy para allá –Me dijo Sam, para mí se demoro una eternidad aunque debieron ser unos minutos –Hey –Dijo Sam al guardia- Que pase –

-Ella sola puede –Dijo el guardia –Pero quiere pasar con el chico –Señalo a Mike la cola había avanzado bastante-

-Si estimas tu trabajo –Dijo Sam- tanto como yo el mío, déjala pasar como ella quiera –El guardia miro por un segundo a Sam y luego a mí paro la cola y me dio el pase

-Gracias –Le dije y un momento después ya estaba parada delante de Jacob –

-Hola –Le dije el aun no había levantado la vista –

-Conté hasta 145 y no llegaste –Me dijo había reconocido mi voz levanto la vista y me sonrió –

-Problemas Técnicos –Bromee y le di la foto aun doblada para que la firmara cuando la abrió se le pusieron los ojos como platos y me lanzo una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que me derretían

-Para quien? –Pregunto

-Reneesme –Dije y vi como el empezaba a dedicarme el autógrafo se demoro más de lo normal los guardias de arriba del escenario se estaban impacientando, me entrego la foto también doblada.

-Léela –Me dijo – más tarde a solas –Me guiño un ojo

-La foto Nessie –Me dijo Mike, camine para ponerme detrás de él y cuando pase a su lado el me jalo y me sentó en sus piernas yo me sonroje las chicas que seguían en la cola estaban histéricas, Mike tomo la foto pero tenía cara de pocos amigos –Listo –Dijo Mike quise levantarme pero Jacob primero me dio un beso en la mejilla y solo así zafo su agarre –No te va a firmar el polo? –Pregunto Mike

-Un autógrafo por persona –Dijo uno de los guardias- Y la señorita ya se demoro bastante –se acerco para cogerme del brazo y bajarme

-No te atrevas a tocarla –Le dijo Jacob –Yo me demoro con cada una de las fans lo que a mí se me da la gana –El guardia se le quedo mirando a Jacob –El plumón –Me pidió a mi Jacob y yo se lo di, se paro se acerco a mí y empezó a firmar el polo justo en la parte que cubría el seno derecho empecé a respirar agitadamente sentía el movimiento de su mano, su respiración, me estaba provocando adrede y él lo sabia podía sentir mi propia calentura y la suya –Un gusto conocerte Reneesme –Me dijo mientras me devolvía el plumón, me abraso y me dijo al oído –Te espero en la conferencia –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia las escaleras Mike camino atrás mío eso había sido estupendo, Sam me estaba esperando al final de las escaleras me ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Por favor –Nos dijo –síganme -Y así lo hicimos –Jacob me ha pedido que estén cómodos hasta la hora de la conferencia así que les reserve un lugar en un restaurante aquí cerca –Me miro y me guiño un ojo –La conferencia es adentro de la librería –Dijo justo cuando llegábamos a un restaurante de comida china a casi media cuadra de la librería –Coman lo que deseen, Jacob paga –Dijo acercándose a la señorita que recibía a la gente –Una reservación a nombre de Sam Uley –La señorita reviso su libro y asintió con la cabeza –Perfecto –Le dijo y se voltio a nosotros –Me tengo que ir apenas empiecen a entrar la gente para la conferencia te llamo –Se despidió y salió del local, la misma señorita que había hablado con Sam nos acompaño hasta la mesa, nos dio la carta y nos tomo la orden, ambos pedimos Pato Mandarín con verduras y frutos y para tomar té de jazmín cuando la señorita se fue decidí que debía de llamar a Calire para ver cómo iba todo, en realidad no deseaba hablar aun con Mike y no se me ocurrió mejor escusa, saque mi móvil del moral y le marque a mi mejor amiga, sonó unas cuantas veces

-Hola –Me contesto Claire –Feliz Cumpleaños –Me saludo –

-Gracias –Le dije

-Como te fue? –Me pregunto – Lo vistes? –

-Si –le respondí- Luego te cuento, más bien te llamaba para preguntar todo está bien?

-Mira reina –Me dijo ella –En estos momentos estoy en la peluquería, tu torre estaba lista a las 11 de la mañana y el letrero me lo dieron puntuales a las 12 el local ya estaba arreglado –Levante la vista al reloj del restaurante la 1:10, sí que me había demorado –Y a las 12 y 5 yo ya estaba rumbo a la peluquería

-Gracias –le dije – te pasaste te debo una ahora te tengo que dejar –le dije –nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós –Me dijo –me tienes que contar todo lo que te ha pasado ok?

-Ok –Le dije y corte la comunicación

-Todo bien? –Me pregunto Mike

-Todo bien –Le respondí –El local ya está arreglado

-Que bueno –Me dijo –Que vas a bailar? –Me pregunto cuando llegaba el pedido

-Eso es una sorpresa –Le dije mientras cogía mis cubiertos – Solo estate preparado porque tu vas a bailar también –Mike rio y yo lo seguí, eso era lo bueno de Mike el no me iba a hablar de la foto, su enojo ya había pasado o disimulaba bien, no me quería arruinar el día con un ataque de recriminación por eso lo amaba, terminamos de comer hablando de cosas triviales ninguna relacionada con Jacob de repente mi móvil sonó

-Alo –Conteste

-Ya están entrando –Dijo Sam al otro lado –Ya pueden venir

-Ok –Le dije –Pero como hago con la cuenta? –Le pregunte y Sam rio, solo levántense y vengan ahora, porque Jacob se está impacientando por no verte y no es muy agradable cuando se enoja –Ahora la que rio fui yo, colgué la comunicación y me levante de la mesa Mike me siguió y cuando salimos la señorita se despidió de nosotros dándonos una galleta de la fortuna a cada uno, mordí la mía y leí _"No puedes ver un arco iris sin apreciar la lluvia primero"_ algo dentro de mí se movió, en ese momento me di cuenta que no quería ir a la conferencia o eso es lo que creía yo pero no podía fallarle a Jacob, camine con paso pesado hasta la librería allí en la puerta estaba el mismo guardia que no me había dejado subir y me pidió mi invitación yo le di ambas y él nos dio el pase, Sam estaba adentro y nos acompaño hasta unos sitios en la primera fila, en el pequeño estrado de adelante habían dos sillas y dos micrófonos, los asientos ya estaban llenos de periodistas, a los pocos minutos Jacob salió por una puerta lateral acompañado por Leah, los periodistas se levantaron y yo hice lo mismo también se pudo escuchar algunos grititos no era la única fans que estaba allí

-Buenas tardes –Saludo Leah y luego hizo lo propio Jacob

-Como están –Dijo Jacob –Empecemos –Tanto Jacob como Leah se sentaron en las sillas del estrado y empezó la ronda de pregunta, la mayoría se basaba en los por menores de su nueva película y en la relación que tenia con Alice Brandon todo iba bien Jacob bromeaba respecto a Alice y Leah lo secundaba además daban detalles de la filmación, de repente una periodista tomo la palabra

-Buenas Tardes –Dijo era rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura – Tanya Denali de la revista Hollywood Express –Ese diario no era el favorito de Jacob lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro –Quería hacerle una pregunta acerca de una foto que se colgó la madrugada de hoy en un blog dedicado a usted –Mi mundo se cayó tenia las mejillas coloradas y levante el cuello para ver a la periodista que en ese momento sostenía una copia de la foto como la mía pero 10 veces más grande –Quien es ella? –Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio cuando Jacob se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno ella es –Empezó Jacob y me miro, sentí que el pecho se me inflaba de orgullo pero de repente la que habló fue Leah

-Es una Fans –Dijo Leah- Que se le abalanzo a Jacob ayer cuando el de buena fe le iba a dar un autógrafo –Mi pecho de desinflo y mis ojos se nublaron, lo mire y él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, miro a Leah y esta le dio una mirada severa

-Es eso verdad Jacob? –Pregunto otra vez la periodista después de otra mirada a Leah, Jacob hablo

-Si es una fans nada más –Mi cabeza empezó a dar vuelta y mis lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, quería salir de allí inmediatamente así que me levante y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de salida Mike me siguió, Sam quiso detenerme pero yo no quería hablar con nadie solo quería salir de allí, apenas salimos Mike le hizo la parada a un taxi y nos subimos en silencio, él le indico a donde debíamos ir, mis sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, estaba destrozada Mike cogió mi cabeza y me apoyo en su hombro llore todo el camino al hotel, llegamos y nos fuimos directo a la habitación guardamos las cosas en menos de 10 minutos yo seguía llorando las imágenes de lo que había pasado con Jacob me rondaba la cabeza le había entregado mi virginidad a un hombre que no le importaba en absoluto, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al lobby no podía ver el mostrador sin llorar, estaba triste, furiosa, decepcionada, Mike se encargo de todo yo no podía ni hablar cuando termino y estábamos a punto de salir vi a Jacob entrar corriendo al hotel y para mi mala suerte me vio.

-Nessie –Grito corriendo hacia mí –

-No quiero hablar contigo –le dije evitando que me tocara-

-Por favor Nessie un minuto –me suplico pero yo no quería hablarle

-No, ni un minuto ni nada –Le dije gritando- Ya te di suficiente, ya no pienso darte nada más –Empecé a caminar a la puerta de salida

-Nessie –Volvió a decir Jacob y esta vez el que lo paro fue Mike

-No la llames Nessie –Le grito- No le hables, ella no quiere hablar contigo ya déjala en paz –Jacob se quedo en una pieza parado sin saber qué hacer, Mike camino hacia la salida me cogió de la mano y me saco de allí ya estaba el volvo esperándonos en la puerta Mike subió la mochilas me abrió la puerta del copiloto me ayudo a subir, se subió al otro lado y arranco.

-Nessie –Escuche a Jacob gritar pero no me gire no quería verlo nunca más, el camino a mi casa fue en un silencio solo quebrado con mis sollozos estaba destrozada, todo lo que había imaginado se había ido por el agua en menos de medio segundo, llegamos a mi casa casi a las 4 de la tarde la peluquera ya estaba allí pero yo no tenía ganas de nada solo me subí a mi cuarto corriendo,

-Nessie –Mike abrió la puerta –Tienes que arreglarte –me dijo – en 4 horas empieza tu fiesta de dulces 16

-Porque lo hizo –Le dije – Me entregue a él y así me paga –Los ojos de Mike se abrieron mucho y de ellos salió una pena enorme, el alma me dolió aun más –

-Te quito algo –Dijo acercándose a mi- Pero que no te quite tu fiesta también, vamos –Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano me llevo hasta la peluquera que estaba en la cocina, mi vestido estaba puesto sobre el sillón era con un corsé y una falda larga de tul negro, el tema de la fiesta era _"Princesas"_ y todos tenían que ir vestidos así claro que la decoración había sido hecha en los colores que a mí me gustaban

-Qué tal te fue? –Pregunto mi mamá que estaba preparando algo en la cocina

-Bien –Respondió Mike por mí, y por dentro le agradecí infinitamente no tenia ganas de hablar- Se llego a tomar la foto –Dijo sacando la cámara de su bolsillo y buscando la foto mía y de Jacob, mientras tanto la peluquera me indico que me sentara

-Pero porque has llorado? –Me pregunto sin dejar que le diera una respuesta- Voy a ponerte un poco de desinflamante en los ojos –Dijo esto y me esparció una crema sobre mis ojos cerrados y hizo que me echara para atrás mientras lavaba mi cabello, el peinado ya estaba pactado iba a ser con el cabello completamente liso tirado para atrás con un poco de "bombe" en la parte del cerquillo y me iban a poner una tiara que había comprado que combinaba perfectamente con mi ropa

-Me tengo que ir –Me dijo Mike –Tengo que ir a arreglarme, vuelvo en no más de 2 horas –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me hablo al oído- Ya no llores más, todo pasa y esto no va a ser la excepción –Asentí con la cabeza y decidí que ya no iba a llorar por lo menos por fuera porque por dentro mi alma lloraba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el agua que caía en mi pelo me relajaba pero igual las imágenes de todo lo que me había pasado seguían dando vuelta por mi cabeza, me dolía demasiado, cuando recordaba los besos los podía sentir como si me los estuviera dando en ese momento, y mi corazón se estrujaba más fuerte, trataba de no llorar pero me era difícil, la sensación de haber perdido algo importante me inundaba, sabía que mi mamá sospechaba que estaba mal, pero ella jamás me preguntaría algo que yo no le hubiera contado primero así era ella, la peluquera termino de lavarme el cabello y me lo seco, luego empezó a pasarle la plancha hasta que quedo completamente liso y comenzó el proceso de peinado cuando termino me puso la tiara y me maquillo, yo en todo el proceso no había podido dejar de pensar en Jacob era algo enfermizo casi no había hablado.

-Y listo –Dijo la peluquera volteándome hacia un espejo que ella había traído y me sorprendí mi piel lucia tersa, los ojos estaban delineados a la perfección, mis labios rojos y mi cabello lucían impecables en definitiva parecía otra, por primera vez en el día después de la conferencia sonreí

-Gracias –Le dije- está perfecto –Y me dolió tanto decir la palabra _"perfecto"_ que jure que nunca más la utilizaría-

-Guau –Escuche a Mike decir eso desde la puerta –Estas increíble, te ves hermosa –Voltee a contestarle y estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina luciendo un atuendo blanco con botones que imitaba al que usaban los príncipes en las fiestas reales.

-Tú también –Le dije viéndolo –Luces muy bien –Lo mire más detenidamente Mike tenia la contextura de Jacob, hasta tenia los mismos músculos nunca me había puesto a fijarme en esos detalles del cuerpo de Mike

-Vete a cambiar –Dijo mi mamá entregándome mi vestido, no me había dado cuenta que mamá ya se había ido a arreglar -La limosina llega en cualquier momento- Cogí el vestido que mamá me entregaba y me fui caminando a mi habitación, no quería entrar porque sabía que Jacob iba a estar allí viéndome estaba muy decepcionada y dolida, no quería arruinar el maquillaje, no podía llorar, entre en la habitación y me puse el vestido, la idea era ponerme tacones pero no tenía ganas de aguantarlos así que me quede con mis converses total ni se notaban cuando baje a la sala ya habían llegado Papá y Claire estábamos listo para irnos, mi mejor amiga se me abalanzo a los brazos

-Qué tal te fue? –Me pregunto

-Bien –Le dije en un tono seco –Después conversamos –Claire asistió

-Esta preciosa –Me dijo para finalizar

-Tú también –Le respondí mi amiga estaba vestida de color coral el traje le llegaba a media pierna era muy lindo y con la tiara que tenía en la cabeza de verdad parecía una princesa

-Que es esto? –Dijo y cogió algo en mi cuello

-Ha –Dije sacándomela de inmediato –No es nada solo una imitación –Yo sabía que Claire había reconocido el collar –Mike guárdamelo –Se lo dije entregándoselo y él se lo guardo en el bolsillo del traje, mi papá se me acerco –

-Estas hermosa princesa –Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Tú también rey -Le conteste y todos rieron, escuchamos el claxon de la limosina y debo admitir que aunque una parte de mi que era la más grande quería volver corriendo a su cuarto y meterse en la cama a llorar, la otra aunque era más pequeña también era la más fuerte y esa quería ir a la fiesta _"Nessie que Jacob no te quite nada más" _Me dije mientras que todos salían yo fui la penúltima, papá fue el ultimo él cerró la puerta de la casa, en la limosina Mike trataba que yo riera pero no podía a lo mucho sonreía un poco

-Vamos Nessie –Me dijo Mike en un tono de voz bajo para que solo yo pudiera oírle- Es tu fiesta, la has planeado durante meses

-Deja de llamarme Nessie –Casi grite mis papás y Claire me miraron yo les sonreí y me volví a ver a Mike en su rostro se podía ver que estaba tan triste como yo

-Si dejo de llamarte Nessie –Me dijo –Podrías aunque sea intentar disfrutar del momento, ya mañana llora lo que quieras –Sonreí y asentí –Esta bien Reneesme- Esta vez mi sonrisa fue un poquito más grande

Llegamos al local en las afueras había gente haciendo cola para entrar mis amigos, amigos de amigos todo el mundo había sido invitado iba a ser una fiesta grande, muy grande

-Ok –Dije- Papá lo que vamos a bailar lo hacemos a eso a las 12 en punto y luego bailo con Mike, y doy las palabras de agradecimiento y la fiesta sigue –termine aunque yo tenía la idea de volver a mi casa a las 12:05, todos asintieron, una ventana de la limosina se abrió

-Hola Reneesme –Dijo Irina ella era la persona que me había ayudado a planear esta fiesta -Tú entras por la puerta que esta por la vuelta te espero en 5 minutos-Yo asentí y mis padres junto con Claire y Mike se bajaron de la limosina este ultimo antes de bajar me dio un beso en la mejilla, la limosina se dio la vuelta y en 5 minutos ya estaba junto a Irina entrando por la puerta que me llevaría directo a la torre en lo alto de la escalera –Cuando se apaguen las luces –Me dijo Irina –Te paras en el balcón de la torre, allí debes estar cuando las luces se vuelvan a encender–Continuo mientras me pasaba un micrófono inalámbrico, yo asentí paso un minuto y las luces se apagaron –Ahora –Me grito Irina y yo me pare en la torre, mi corazón estaba roto podía sentir como sus pedazos se movían en mi interior, mis pies querían escapar en ese momento correr a mi casa, meterme debajo de la cobijas y pensar que lo que había hecho con Jacob solo había sido otro sueño, pero mi sentido común me decía que no, que había deseado mucho esta fiesta que tenía que disfrutarla que mis papás habían invertido mucho dinero y tiempo para que yo fuera feliz además mi sexto sentido hablo me rogo que me quedara que no todo era tan negro como lo sentía, en medio de mi debate interno las luces se prendieron y pude ver como todos me miraban directamente, yo sentía que tenía un gran letrero en la frente que decía _"Looser, cómo pudiste pensar que Jacob de verdad se enamoraría de ti",_

-Bienvenidos –Dije con un tono de voz mecánico – Les doy la gracias por acompañarme hoy y ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –Todos me aplaudieron mientras el DJ ponía una canción y yo me quede allí un minuto tratando de calmarme y de bajar tranquila para poder saludar a todos y que nadie sospechara que algo andaba mal, tenía que mentalizarme porque conociendo a Claire ya todos debían saber que había visto a Jacob y todos me iban a preguntar acerca del tema, allí parada en la cima sobretodo me quede no se cuanto tiempo pero no me quería bajar, no sabía cómo iba a tener el valor de hacerlo mire a cada persona, cada globo, cada decoración y cuando estaba haciendo mi recorrido lo vi, estaba parado en la puerta de entrada, vestido como lo había dejado en la puerta del hotel Jacob Black tenia el descaro de venir a mi fiesta, no sabía ni como se había enterado donde era pero no importaba todo el dolor que sentía se había trasformado en furia estaba histeria comencé a bajar las escaleras _"Se acabo, Jacob me vas a conocer" _–Pensé cuando comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde él estaba parado…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo que les pareció, bien, mal merezco tomates, flores, déjenme RW son muy importantes para mí, ahora que hará Nessie, parece que Jacob quiere arreglar las cosas pero Nessie lo permitirá después de lo que paso, ustedes que creen.**

_**Adelanto del Prox Cap:**_

_**-Hay dios –Dije arrugando el papel en mis manos-Claire cometí un error y de los grandes –Mi amiga me miro con los ojos como platos –Necesito a Mike –dije mirando a todos lados –Donde esta? –Le pregunte a Claire-**_

_**-No se -Me respondió Claire- Estaba conmigo hasta hace un segundo pero salió disparado cuando vio algo en la puerta de entrada –Termino, el destino me estaba jugando una broma pesada muy pesada y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer.**_

**Besitos **


	5. Perfecto

**Chicas sorry por demorarme tanto pero aquí esta, quiero agradecerle a las tres por seguirme y leerme missely, flor y Nikky este capítulo es para ustedes **

**Advertencia: Lemmon en el capitulo **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia toda mia **

**Capitulo 5: Perfecto **

"_Se acabo, Jacob me vas a conocer" _–Pensé cuando comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde él estaba parado…

-Qué diablos haces aquí? –Le dije cuando estaba a unos pasos de él

-Te vez hermosa –Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Cállate y lárgate –Le grite cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca – Quiero que desaparezcas de mi fiesta

-Te espero afuera hasta que acabes –Me dijo él en su voz tenía un tono de suplica – Necesito hablar contigo

-No no me esperes –Le volví a escupir – Quiero que te largues de mi fiesta y de mi vida –Mis ojos tenían lagrimas de rabia –Lárgate –Le volví a decir al ver que él no se movía

-Pero no viste las noticias –Me dijo yo solo levante la vista pude ver que el también tenía lagrimas

-Que noticias? –Le dije por dentro estaba derritiéndome, me dolía verlo llorar pero la cólera podía más, bien dicen que la ira nubla tu mente –Hay no importa solo lárgate

-Pero –Dijo él

-Hay Jacob por dios yo me acosté contigo para tener algo que contarle a mis amigas y porque ya estaba cansada de ser la única virgen del curso –Le dije esas palabras sin pensar –Ahora lárgate, vamos –Lo empuje y el empezó a caminar, tenía los ojos rojos – No vuelvas, no te quiero ver ni en pintura, quiero que te vayas –Mire a los seguridad de mi fiesta y ellos lo acompañaron a la salida y me quede viéndolo para asegurarme que saliera –No lo dejen volver a pasar –Les dije cuando los de seguridad volvieron y camine adentro como siempre Mike me estaba esperando

-Estas bien? –Me pregunto mientras me abrasaba

-No no estoy bien, estoy muy mal –Le dije y las lagrimas ya no pudieron ser refrenadas –Lo quiero, si no hubiera sido por la bronca que siento –Le dije – Al verlo con los ojos llorosos lo hubiera consolado a besos en vez de gritarle que se largara –Las palabras salían atropelladas de mi boca –Necesito ir al baño –Me separe de Mike y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se quedara allí no quería compañía, comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba el baño y me encontré con dos chicas que no eran mis amigas pero si las conocía

-Bonita fiesta –Me dijo una y yo solo levante la vista–Porque estas llorando?

-Seguro ya se entero? –Dijo la otra

-Enterarme qué? –Le pregunte

-Que Jacob Black tiene novia –Mi corazón se estrujo –Bueno eso es lo que dicen aun no me conecto para enterarme bien –

-Sabes que –Le dije yo- Jacob Black me importa un comino

-Pero pensé que eras su fans numero uno –Me respondió

-Pues pensaste mal –Termine y me metí a un cubículo, el maldito tenia novia y me venía a buscar a mi pero qué demonios le pasaba había vuelto la bronca mi sentimientos eran una ruleta rusa, sentía enojo, dolor, pena, culpabilidad, en fin estaba harta me limpie los ojos y decidí no volver a llorar más por él cuando salí del cubículo Claire me estaba esperando

-Ok Mike me dijo que viniera a buscarte –Me explico mientras yo me paraba frente a los lavabos –Y también me dijo que estas mal, quiero saber por qué y también quiero saber por Jacob Black vino a tu fiesta y aun más porque diablos lo botaste –El alma se me fue al suelo tenía que contarle la verdad si había alguien que me conocía tan bien como Mike esa era Claire

-Está bien –Le dije -pero prométeme que me vas a dejar hablar sin interrumpirme –Claire movió la cabeza asintiendo –Ok empecemos –Y le conté todo desde el momento que lo vi en la puerta del hotel, hasta como lo había botado porque el porqué ya lo sabía, pase por lo de la noche que me había entregado a él, lo que habíamos hecho, lo de la conferencia en fin todo, necesitaba desahogarme y Claire era la única persona a la que le podía contar todos los detalles cuando termine estaba sentada en el frio piso del baño y tenía a Claire al lado abrasándome

-Guau –Dijo ella- Eso sí que fue intenso

-Que piensas? –Le pregunte

-Pienso que disfrutaste mucho tu primera vez –Yo asentí –Entonces siéntete afortunada porque no a todas nos sucede lo mismo –me sonrió, yo sabía que lo decía por ella, un día del año pasado habíamos tenido una fiesta y ella se había ido con un chico mayor aunque Mike y yo lo habíamos querido evitar, cuando el chico quiso tener sexo ella se asusto y dijo que no, pero él no le hiso caso y la obligo, ella lo denuncio a la comisión de ética de la escuela por violación pero él alego que fue sexo consentido casi todos le creían a él que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y un alumno intachable además casi todos los presentes en la fiesta la habían visto coquetear con él toda la noche, Claire se dio cuenta que solo sus Papás, su hermana, Mike y yo la apoyábamos a si que decidió quitar la demanda y seguir con su vida, esas dos semanas de octubre habían sido muy desgastantes para ella yo había estado siempre a su lado y la había visto resquebrajarse pero cuando decidió olvidar lo que paso volvió a ser la misma de siempre, cuando yo le había preguntado cuál había sido su catarsis ella me dijo que él solo le había penetrado el cuerpo y que ella seguía siendo virgen en su alma y que algún día cuando ella lo decidiera iba a ser su primera vez, en esos momentos sentí que era la mujer más fuerte del mundo, me sentí orgullosa de ser su amiga porque cambio al quitar la demanda si él estaba parado en la acera ella no se cruzaba seguía caminando aunque sus amigos la molestaran _ "Que cruce él" me decía "yo no he hecho nada malo"_, yo la admiraba y caminaba a su lado entre risas, Claire volvió a hablarme – Y por lo tanto deberías salir y divertirte por que es tu fiesta –Termino sus palabras y el recuerdo me habían calado tan hondo que me levante del piso, ella hizo lo propio era verdad tenía que disfrutar de mi fiesta no solo por mi sino por todos los que me querían ver feliz –Gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme –Le dije dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

**-De nada -Me respondió –Para eso estamos las amigas –Me dijo soltándome y saliendo del baño en esos momento la canción que se escuchaba era Hot N Cold de Katty Perry – ** **-Si para eso estamos –Le sonreí ** **-Ahora voy a obligarte a bailar –Me dijo jalándome a la pista –Hasta que tengas los pies tan cansados que no puedas caminar –Río, llegamos a donde esta Mike con unos amigos y empezamos a bailar, dentro de mi estaba destrozada por lo de Jacob pero también estaba feliz por tener a Mike y a Claire como mis amigos, como mis hermanos que nunca tuve, la música cambio no se cuanto tiempo baile pero me moría de sed y de hambre** **-Qué hora es? –Le pregunte a Claire que me estaba haciendo bailar, esa chica iba a cumplir su promesa ** **-Las –Dijo mirando su reloj pulsera -11:10 –Dios sí que había pasado tiempo, casi ya era la hora de regresar a casa sentí un cierto alivio al pensar que en casi una hora iba a estar de camino a mi hogar y que iba a poder meter en mi cama debajo de las cobijas seguro a llorar y llorar pero sola en mi cuarto sin hacerle más daño a nadie porque sabía que cuando yo estaba triste los que me querían también lo estaban, sonreí para mí misma.** **-Tengo sed –Casi grite –Voy a la mesa ** **-Te acompaño –Dijo Mike ** **-No quédate bailando –Le dije – Claire cógelo y que baile –Claire hizo un saludo militar y cogió a Mike, yo me acerque a la mesa de bocaditos cogí un vaso de gaseosa y me puse a ver la fiesta desde un plano diferente todos se reían, bailaban y los pocos chicos que caminaban se acercaban a saludarme felicitándome por la fiesta yo solo agradecía y ellos seguían su camino no quería entablar una conversación seria con nadie, mi alma quería estar sola aunque supiera que en ese momento no se podía ** **-Qué tal? –Escuche la voz de mi papá –Te diviertes ** **-Si –Le mentí- Como la están pasando ustedes? ** **-Si tú estás feliz nosotros estamos felices –Dijo mi papá y yo sonreí mientras él me abrazaba muy duro –Aunque tu mamá y yo sabemos que algo te pasa, claro –Me dijo cuando me tense en sus brazos- No te vamos a preguntar nada hasta que tu estés lista para contárnoslo –Yo sonreí y me separe de él ** **-Gracias –Le di un beso en la mejilla –Acuérdate que a las 12 bailamos –Le dije ** **-Claro –Me dijo- No me olvido de nada que me diga mi princesa –Yo sonreí otra vez y papá camino hacia donde estaba mi mamá y algunos papás de los invitados, volví a mirar la fiesta ** **-Reneesme –Esa era Irina- Te he estado buscando en media hora te necesito en la salita y también a tu papá y a Mike, con el vas a bailar? –Me pregunto yo asentí con la cabeza – Ok entonces en media hora –Y sin decirme más se fue ** **-Reneesme –Claire grito mientras venia corriendo hacia mí, vi que tenía un sobre de papel en las manos –Esto es para ti un chico guapo me lo acaba de dar –Dijo y me entrego el sobre-** **-Pero quien? –Le pregunte abriendo el sobre ** **-Un chico me dijo que se llamaba Sam –Yo me embarre y abrí el sobre más rápido saque una hoja impresa de un computador era una noticia acerca de Jacob y solo leer el titulo me mato **_**"Jacob Black Enamorado"**_** aunque me dolía decidí leer toda la nota:**

Jacob Black esta enamorado así lo confesó el día de hoy en una conferencia de prensa dada en Port Angels, cuando una periodista le pregunto acerca de una foto donde se le podía ver al actor besándose con una chica su representante dijo que solo era una fans y Jacob lo confirmo pero luego de unos minutos confeso que en verdad era una chica muy especial para él y que estaba muy enamorado de ella, cuando los periodistas quisieron saber el nombre de la afortunada Jacob se negó a darlo pero prometió que apenas tuviera autorización de la susodicha saldría a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, luego el actor salió sin más de la conferencia seguido por su representante, el tenía que ir a una presentación mañana en los Ángeles pero se rumorea que no tomo el vuelo, hasta el cierre de esta noticia no se sabe nada del paradero de Jacob Black.

**-Qué pasa? –Me sacudió Claire, yo estaba en Shock a mi mente vino las palabras de Jacob **_**"No has visto las noticias"**_** y la conversación de las chicas en el baño, él había confesado todo y yo lo había botado de mi fiesta y de mi vida –Que pasa? –Volvió a decir Claire esta vez un poco más alto. ** **-Hay dios –Dije arrugando el papel en mis manos- Claire cometí un error y de los grandes –Mi amiga me miro con los ojos como paltos –Necesito a Mike –dije mirando a todos lados –Donde esta? –Le pregunte a Claire** **-No se –Me respondió Claire- Estaba conmigo hasta hace un segundo pero salió disparado cuando vio algo en la puerta de entrada –Termino, el destino me estaba jugando una broma pesada muy pesada y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer**_**, "piensa Reneesme cálmate"**_** me dije a mi misma pero en ese instante llego Irina otra vez ** **-Reneesme camina –Me dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la salita ** **-Claire busca a Mike y entrégale esto –Le dije dándole el papel –Dile que llame a Sam el numero está en mi bolso que está en la limosina y dile que arregle lo que acabo de hacer por favor –Suplique ** **-Entendido –Dijo Claire y salió disparada hacia el otro lado ** **-Son las 11:50 –Me dijo Irina –Van a anunciar tu baile con tu papá, donde esta Mike?** **-No lo sé –Le respondí sinceramente, mi cabeza ya no podía pensar estaba más que confundida –** **-Ok –Me dijo entonces solo anunciare tu baile con tu papá, mi papá ya estaba a mi lado, pasaron unos minutos que aproveche para pensar mis disculpas a Jacob tenía que arreglar esto no podía dejar que él se fuera de mi lado no de esta manera **_**"Reneesme eres una niña, mierda"**_** me dije a mi misma** **-Con ustedes la cumpleañera en su baile junto con su querido padre –Se pudo escuchar a Irina y en medio segundo el nana que mi papá me había compuesto cuando nací empezó a sonar eso era lo que yo había escogido para que bailamos juntos, salimos de la mano, estaba tan emocionada por todo lo que me había pasado que las lagrimas caían por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo, la gente se había hecho un circulo dejando el centro para mi baile comenzamos a bailar yo un poco torpe mi papá en perfecta coordinación la gente me miraba y aplaudía, una vuelta y un dos tres mi cabeza estaba hecha un laberinto sentí que la música empezaba a parar y lo confirme cuando mi papá me dio una última vuelta y me paro sonriendo, la gente aplaudió y yo solo quería salir de allí corriendo a buscar a Mike para saber si había podido comunicarse con Sam, cuando estaba a punto de caminar la gente empezó a gritar voltee hacia la puerta de entrada y allí estaba Jacob vestido con el traje de Mike casi me muero al verlo se acerco a mi tan solemne que me sentí una verdadera princesa esperando a su príncipe, cuando llego a donde yo estaba nos abrazamos tan fuerte que sentí que nunca nos iban a poder separar ** **-Perdóname –Me dijo al oído, yo llore más fuerte** **-Perdóname tu a mi –Le dije – debí de haberte escuchado, no debí de haberte dicho esas palabras, son mentira lo juro –Termine en mi voz se podía sentir mi vergüenza ** **-Te creo y no tengo nada que perdonarte –Me dijo al oído- Yo no debí de haber dicho lo que dije al principio –Me separo y me miro a los ojos –Te quiero mucho, eso debí de haber dicho que te quiero. ** **-Yo también te quiero mucho –Jacob sonrió y miro a donde estaba la consola de música, yo también voltee allí se encontraba Mike vestido con la ropa de Jacob hablándole a Irina, cuando termino levanto la vista levanto una mano en la cual tenia cogido el papel que yo le había dado a Claire, Mike me sonrió ** **-Señoras y Señores –Dijo la voz de Irina –La cumpleañera bailara con Jacob Black una canción pedida por él titulada "A partir de hoy" –Irina termino de hablar y la canción empezó a sonar yo estaba en los cielos no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Jacob el me hizo una reverencia y empezamos a bailar**

A partir de hoy  
Tu mirada es mi reflejo  
El reflejo de mis sueños  
Cuando sueño como un beso  
Se transforma en un, te quiero  
Un te quiero de tu voz

A partir de hoy  
Has cambiado lo que siento  
Siento que a cada momento  
Se desaparece el tiempo  
Cuando estoy contigo amor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo

No hace falta más  
Que estar junto a ti  
Porque tengo el amor que me das  
Porque tú tienes todo de mí

Como había sucedido con Gitana Jacob me cantaba la canción al oído porque aunque me hacia bailar no me separaba de su cuerpo para nada, yo estaba feliz era tan raro que de un momento a otro todo hubiera cambiado de bien a mal y de nuevo a bien, Jacob me dio una vuelta cuando empezaba a sonar el coro

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón

A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mi, a partir de hoy

A partir de hoy

Era verdad a partir desde el momento que lo había conocido mi cuerpo y mi mente habían decidido darle todo y ni siquiera me habían pedido mi autorización, todo era de él mi locura, mi sentido común todo, absolutamente todo y por la forma que él me cantaba y me abrazaba sabía que yo no era la única que me estaba entregando, darme cuenta de eso me hizo sonreír y muy grande, él olor de Jacob era tan fuerte que podía jurar que no se iba a despegar de mi cuerpo por semanas aunque eso no me importaba en absoluto

A partir de hoy  
Te acompañan mis latidos  
Vas con mil en mis sentidos  
Y es que sé que estoy contigo  
Ya no hay nadie alrededor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo

No hace falta más  
Que estar junto a ti  
Porque tengo el amor que me das  
Porque tú tienes todo de mí

Era verdad parecía que no hubiera nadie más a nuestro alrededor y que solo estuviéramos los dos, Jacob ya no iba a salir de mi mente ni de mi corazón ni de mis pensamientos ya no, había pasado de ser un amor platónico a ser la razón de mi vida en menos de 24 horas y mi interior rogaba porque yo también me hubiera vuelto la razón de la suya, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos y sentí que Jacob me abrazaba aun más fuerte, el coro volvió a sonar y esta vez acompañe a Jacob cantando

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón

A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mi, a partir de hoy

Mientras que cantaba más me convencía que Jacob era lo que necesitaba, las lagrimas que derramaba no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad, porque me sentía feliz de que él estuviera allí conmigo, la parte que siguió me hizo llorar y a la vez sonreír

El destino hizo un par casi perfecto  
Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores  
Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos

Lo mire a los ojos era verdad, lo quería con todo, le podía perdonar sus defectos, sus errores, sus equivocaciones, lo podía cuidar cuando él no lo pudiera hacer, podía soportar sus temores y tratar de consolarlo, porque amaba sus virtudes, lo amaba a él podía soportar todo lo que viniera si eso me permitía seguir a su lado, el corro volvió a sonar y yo sabía que eso indicaba que la canción estaba por terminar

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón

A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mi, a partir de hoy

Jacob me dio una última vuelta justo cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar y cuando lo hizo me planto un beso en los labios, pude sentir los flash de las cámaras pero no me importaba, en lo único que pensaba era en el beso no me quería separar aunque me faltara el aire, no lo quería hacer pero lo tuve que hacer

-Te amo –Me dijo Jacob y yo me derretí –Esas palabras solo se las he dicho a una chica y no lo sentía tan claro como lo siento ahora –Me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso corto

-Yo también te amo –Le dije- desde que te vi en la película, mi cuerpo y mi mente te reconoció porque sabían que eras mi destino, mi pareja perfecta –Me di cuenta que ya no me dolía decir esa palabra "perfecta", continúe –por eso me volví tu fans porque siempre te voy a admirar porque eres el hombre perfecto –Volví a usar la palabra por capricho y porque sabía que era especial para él y para mí, Jacob solo sonrió y la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Yo camine a las escaleras jalando a Jacob de la mano y me pare otra vez en el balcón de la torre que tanto había deseado tener ese día

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir –Dije y la gente vitoreo- Quiero agradecerle a mis papás por hacer esto realidad, gracias –Dije viéndolos a ambos parados junto a la multitud –Quiero agradecer a Irina por ayudarme y soportarme en estos dos meses de estrés absoluto, gracias por conseguirme esta torre es perfecta –Ok iba a utilizar esa palabra cada vez que pudiera- Gracias especiales a mis amigos Mike eres muy, muy especial nunca quiero separarme de ti, te amo de verdad –Mire a Mike y él solo sonrió mientras tenía en su mano una copa de champagne- Claire gracias por escucharme, tú conoces cosas de mi que no deberías –Nos sonreímos mutuamente cuando la mire- Pero las conoces porque para eso estamos las amigas –Dije y respire muy profundo antes de dar las siguientes y ultimas gracias –Gracias a ti –dije volviéndole a ver a Jacob –Gracias por quedarte aunque yo te dije que te fueras, gracias por luchar por mi aunque yo no te quería ver, gracias por no rendirte tan pronto y gracias por todo lo que me diste ayer –dije- Ah y gracias por elegir esa canción porque es realmente hermosa y perfecta –Ambos nos sonreímos

-Gracias a ti –dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, puede ver que era el collar – Gracias por lo que me diste ayer, porque nunca lo olvidare –Yo me sonroje- Y gracias por aparecer en mi vida porque me salvaste y no me quiero separar nunca de tu lado –Dijo mientras ponía el collar otra vez en el lugar que nunca se iba a mover estaba segura- Feliz cumpleaños y desearía preguntarte delante de todos los aquí presentes –Su tono de voz se había vuelto serio, se arrodillo sobre una pierna como hacían los príncipes en las películas –Si quieres ser mi novia? –Sentí que todos los presentes dejábamos de respirar a la vez me demore un minuto que pareció eterno

-SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI –Dije esto tan rápido que me parecía que no se iba a entender- Claro que si –Me lance a sus brazos mientras todos aplaudían –

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña –Dijo Jacob al soltarme

-Feliz cumpleaños –Corearon todos mientras Jacob me volvía a dar un beso

-Gracias –Dije cuando Jacob me soltó otra vez -Que siga la fiesta –Grite y todos empezaron a bailar nuevamente, bajamos de la torre cogidos de la mano, Mike y Claire ya nos estaban esperando en el fin de la escalera

-Gracias -Me le lance a los brazos de Claire que era la que estaba más cerca –Gracias –Volví a decir esta vez a Mike el me abrazo también muy fuerte

-De nada –Dijo Claire mientras yo soltaba a Mike- Llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que Jacob carita bonita Black, fuera golpeado por Mike tonto Newton –

-Ja ja ja –Dijo Mike- Yo que iba a saber

-Escucha –Le dijo Claire a Mike- Te tuve que tirar una cachetada para que te calmaras –Mike iba a contestar pero yo fui más rápida

-Basta –Grite- Gracias a ambos a ustedes dos también los quiero con sus errores –Dije abrazándolos a los dos a la vez –Los amo –Termine

-De nada –Dijeron ambos un poco sonrojados –

-Gracias –Dijo Jacob –A los dos, a ti Mike por la ropa, el efecto no hubiera sido tan dramático vestido con eso –Señalo la ropa que tenia puesta Mike- Y por planear todo

-Sabía que a Nessie –Dijo Mike- Le iba a gustar

-De todas maneras gracias –Dijo Jacob- Y gracias Claire por llegar a tiempo para salvarme y no hablo de mi cara –Jacob sonrió y Claire se sonrojo un poco más –

-Ok guapo –Dijo Claire- Puedes agradecerme dándome una foto para subir a mi Facebook –Todos los presentes reímos y Jacob se acerco a Claire y posaron juntos hacia la cámara que tenia Mike en la mano

-Ahora una de ustedes dos –Dijo Mike y Jacob se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda ambos le sonreímos a la cámara –Pensé –dijo Mike mirando la foto por la pantallita del aparato- Que no iba a poder ver tu bella sonrisa nunca más Nessie –Yo solté una carcajada –Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes

-De acuerdo –Dijo Jacob ambos se miraron y sonrieron ya no había celos entre ellos sino más bien una complicidad, en esos pocos minutos ambos se habían vuelto amigos y eso me tenía más tranquila porque si me hicieran elegir seguro que mi corazón se desgarraría

-Quiero presentarte a mis papás –Le dije a Jacob y lo jale hasta donde ellos estaban dejando que Mike y Claire fueran a la pista de baile–Mamá, Papá –Dije y ambos me dieron un beso en la mejilla –Les quiero presentar a Jacob Black mi novio –La frase "Mi novio" me sonaba extraña por un momento pensé que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo pero todo se veía tan real que deseche la idea

-Un gusto –Dijo mi papá dándole la mano

-Gusto en conocerte –Le dijo mi mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla

-El gusto es mío –Dijo Jacob –Tienen una hija maravillosa que prometo querer y cuidar por siempre –Jacob me abrazo por atrás

-Más te vale –Bromeo mi papá –Porque estás cuidando a la luz de mis ojos

-Bueno –Dije yo- vamos a bailar? –Arrastre a Jacob a la pista donde estaba Mike y Clarie bailando en esos momentos se podía escuchar cantando a Avril Lavinge su tema Complicated, yo estaba feliz disfrutando mi fiesta a mis amigos y sobre todo a Jacob, de vez en cuando alguna valiente le preguntaba si se podía tomar una foto con él y amablemente Jacob se la daba, casi no me había soltado en toda la noche

-Quieres ir afuera un momento? –Me pregunto yo asentí y salimos por una puerta lateral a un jardín caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que nos sentamos en una banca debajo de un árbol –Te ves muy linda –Me dijo

-Gracias –Le conteste

-Te prometo que nunca jamás voy a negarte otra vez –Me miro su mirada era sincera –Ni voy a permitir que alguien lo haga por mí, te amo y quiero que el mundo se entere, estoy harto de tener que guardar mis cosas, tu eres algo que quiero compartir con todos –Esas palabras habían entrado al fondo de mi corazón.

-Yo tampoco pienso negarte –Le dije – Yo también te amo

-Me tengo que ir –Me dijo mis ojos seguro soltaron algo de desilusión porque enseguida agrego- Vente conmigo, tengo que hacer una presentación mañana en los Ángeles y tengo que quedarme hasta el miércoles, pero después ya no tengo que hacer nada hasta el 11 de octubre eso es casi un mes

-Tengo escuela el lunes –Le dije y el sonrió

-Entonces –Dijo- El miércoles en la noche estoy aquí y no me vas a separar de tu lado hasta el 11 de octubre que tengo que ir a Montreal Canadá

-Bien –Le dije –Prometes que me vas a llamar

-Lo prometo –me dijo acercándose a mi –a cada hora –me comenzó a acariciar la piel del hombro que el vestido dejaba ver –

-Jacob nos pueden ver –Mi cuerpo reconocía que el cuerpo de Jacob quería tomarlo y no había ninguna objeción al tema porque el quería ser tomado en ese segundo pero mi mente me gritaba que tenía que ser fuerte, que alguien nos podía ver

-No hay algún sitio donde nos podamos esconder –Dijo mientras me daba unos besitos en el cuello- era demasiado para mi, el cuerpo iba a ganar la batalla de eso estaba segura –Acuérdate que no vuelvo hasta el miércoles, no va haber ni besos ni abrazos ni nada por dos días –Pensar eso era tortuoso Jacob sabia jugar sus cartas muy bien, mis ojos empezaron a buscar algún sitio mientras las manos de Jacob jugueteaban en mi espalda y su boca hacia lo mismo con el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo vi aunque mi vista estaba un poco nublada por el deseo, había un cuartito donde guardaban cosas de decoración una vez había ido allí a ver si encontraba algo para la torre, me levante y arrastre a Jacob hasta allí, entramos y una vez allí mi mente se rindió gustosa y empecé a besar a Jacob con tanta pasión que sentía que me quemaba por dentro, abrí la parte de arriba del traje de Jacob para poder acariciar su musculoso pecho, el gimió alto, Jacob quiso hacer lo mismo con el corsé de mi vestido pero era muy complicado así que se dio por vencido

-Vamos a tener una nueva experiencia –Me dijo al oído luego de morder mi lóbulo, se arrodillo y metió las manos por debajo de la larga falda del vestido llego a mi ropa interior y la bajo lo más rápido que pudo, se volvió a poner de pie y ataco la carne de mis senos que sobresalía del corsé, mis manos fueron directo a su pantalón, lo necesitaba sentir dentro mío ahora, cogí valor e imite lo que una vez había visto en una película para adultos

-Te necesito dentro mío ahora –baje su pantalón junto a los bóxers sin quitarle la mirada a esos bellos ojos que poseía pude sentir su masculinidad cuando roso el dorso de mi mano, baje la vista y allí estaba preparada en su máxima expresión para mi, Jacob se sentó en una silla cerca y me puso a horcada sobre él la falda del vestido nos tapaba a los dos, cuando ingreso en mi un rugido salió de mi pecho, sus manos en mi cintura marcaban el ritmo y me ayudaban a ir de arriba abajo por lo largo de su extensión, Jacob debía ser un dios porque yo estaba en el cielo, lo amaba y se sentía mucho mejor tener sexo sabiendo que él también lo hacía, a los pocos minutos pude sentir el nudo que ya conocía en mi vientre y a Jacob palpitar dentro mío .

-Voy a venirme –Casi susurre en su oído cuando termine de decir las palabras pude sentir como el nudo se soltaba pegue un grito él se movió un poco más y a los dos segundos Jacob me saco de encima de él dejándome parada a al frente suyo, lo mire extrañada y furiosa –

-Lo siento –Me dijo se podía escuchar dolor en su voz –Pero no traigo condón y no quiero terminar dentro tuyo porque no se que pueda pasar

-Pero te duele –Le dije acercándome a él y besándolo, la molestia había pasado dejando lugar a la preocupación –

-No te preocupes mi niña –Me dijo cuando nos separamos- Yo me puedo encargar déjame solo un minuto –Sabía lo que iba hacer, ósea tenía 16 años y casi cero experiencia pero no era tonta, había oído conversaciones en la escuela y había visto una que otra película.

-Yo te puedo ayudar –Le dije casi ronroneando quería de verdad ayudarlo

-Nessie no es necesario –Yo lo mire con un puchero y pude ver que Jacob se derritió ante mi–Esta bien ayúdame –Yo muy feliz lo bese y marque un camino de besos por su pecho bajando por su estomago llegando a su erección, quería hacer lo que había visto en las películas pero no sabía cómo lo mire con confusión –Ves no quieres lo entiendo –Me dijo Jacob –A veces no es muy agradable solo déjame que yo me encargo.

-Pero yo si quiero –Le dije acariciándole una pierna –Solo que tengo miedo de hacerte daño –Jacob rio y yo tome confianza pude sentir la mano de Jacob en mi cuello –

-Hazlo como quieras –Me dijo acariciándome –A tu ritmo –Bese la punta y Jacob gimió eso fue una indicación de que lo estaba haciendo bien, cogí su miembro con mi mano derecha y empecé a moverla, él seguía gimiendo, cada gemido era más confianza para mi, así que lo metí en mi boca utilizando mi lengua como él lo había hecho conmigo la noche anterior poco a poco puede hacerlo más rápido y el gemía más fuerte –Ya casi, un poco más mi niña, así si así -Y sentí como me levantaba del cuello y me pegaba a su boca dando un súper beso, por el brusco movimiento yo no había sacado la mano de su erección y pude sentir como llegaba moví mi mano un poco más lento para hacerlo disfrutar un poco más, cuando al fin lo solté lo mire él estaba con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa

-Eres espectacular –Me dijo volviéndome a sentar encima de él –De verdad no tenias experiencia –Bromeo y me dio un beso mientras acariciaba mi espalda de forma dulce

-Te amo –Le dije cuando nos soltamos

-Yo también –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego sonriendo continuo –Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta antes que llamen a la guardia nacional –Ambos reímos y nos levantamos quise coger mi ropa interior para ponérmela pero Jacob fue más rápido –La puedo guardar como recuerdo –Me ronroneo, yo lo dude por un momento pero luego pensé _"Que más da"_

-Quédatela –Le dije y el sonrió guardándola en el bolsillo del traje –Pero no olvides quitarla de allí cuando le devuelvas el traje a Mike –Ambos reímos, salimos del cuarto y cogidos de la mano regresamos a la fiesta

-Jacob –La voz de Sam resonó –Leah esta histérica, la avioneta te está esperando y tenemos que llegar en dos horas a Seattle si no perderemos el vuelo a Los Ángeles –Jacob sonrió y se voltio a mirarme, yo ya sentía que las lagrimas se apoderaban de mi otra vez

-Lo siento mucho –Me dijo abrazándome –Te juro que voy a volver, solo espérame –Me separo y me miro a los ojos –Solo son dos días y estoy a tu lado otra vez –Me dio un beso –Te amo mi niña –Yo ahora si estaba llorando

-Quiero ir a dejarte a que tomes la avioneta –Le dije

-Pero y tu fiesta? –Me pregunto

-No me importa –Le conteste sinceramente –Tu eres más importante

-No te puedo negar nada –Me dijo –Si quieres acompañarme vamos –Me dio otro abrazo –Sam tu le pides un taxi para que la traiga de regreso

-No –Dije yo mientras se me ocurría algo –Vamos en mi limosina todavía la tengo alquilada hasta las 6 de la mañana –Jacob me sonrió

-Está bien –Me dijo –Sam tu vas en el auto y yo voy detrás en la limosina con Nessie –Sam asintió y yo me acerque rápido a mis papás les explique lo que iba hacer y salí al encuentro de Jacob que ya estaba al lado de la limosina sin importarme si me daban o no permiso, nos subimos a la limosina, le indique al chofer a donde íbamos y nos sentamos abrazados ya no me importaba nada, podía enfrentarme a quien y a lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado, en el camino lo bese podía sentir sus manos en mi espalda acariciando todo lo que podía, solo el hecho de pensar que no lo iba a ver por dos días me dolía necesitaba disfrútalo todo lo humanamente posible vi que la limosina tenía una separación cerrada entre nosotros y el chofer, Jacob me beso el cuello y me hizo decidirme a cumplir lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos

-Como puedo tener otro orgasmo contigo sin que el chofer se entere –Jacob sonrió contra mi piel y puse sentir su mano acariciándome por debajo de la falda, di un gemido corto casi inaudible, su mano llego a mi entrepierna resguardada por la larga falda del vestido, Jacob metió uno de sus dedos en mi mientras me besaba los labios para acallar mis gemidos se empezó a mover muy rápido y el nudo de mi vientre se formo, metió otro dedo yo ya estaba en las nubes el hecho de no poder gritar me excitaba aun más.

-Eres un dios –Le dije al oído mientras Jacob me besaba el cuello y movía su mano más rápido dentro de mi –Ya estoy a punto, un poco más –él se movió más rápido y me vine en ese momento si Jacob no me hubiera besado el chofer se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, él salió de dentro de mi e hizo algo que me excito otra vez se lamio los dedos mientras me miraba de la manera más lujuriosa posible, gruñí como un animal, y lo bese lo más fuerte y apasionado que pude en los labios.

-En el sexo –Jacob me hablo cuando recobro el aliento –Eres una niñita dulce que esconde a una fiera apasionada dentro que cuando logra salir a la superficie me sorprende –Me sonroje –A eso me refiero, me besas como una diosa y te sonrojas porque te doy un halago, me encantas

-Tú también me encantas –Le dije cuando la limosina se estaciono y la tristeza volvió a mi pecho porque sabía que Jacob ya se iba de mi lado, bajamos de la limosina y entramos al lugar Leah estaba al lado de una avioneta trate de sonreír pero me era imposible la pena me embargaba

-Solo dos días –Me dijo Jacob abrasándome por la espalda –Te juro que voy a regresar –Yo asentí con la cabeza

-Y yo te juro que te voy a esperar –Le dije y me voltee para besarlo

-Puedo dar tu nombre cuando me pregunten como se llama mi novia –Me pregunto

-Claro que si –Le dije y le di otro beso corto era tan subreal ser la novia de Jacob

-Te amo –Me tomo de las manos –Adiós

-Yo también te amo –Lo abrase por última vez –Adiós –Jacob no se movió –Anda antes que Leah entre en ataque de pánico –Yo no quería que se fuera pero si se quedaba un minuto más me iba a poner a llorar y no quería que él me viera –

-Está bien –Comenzó a caminar a la avioneta con Sam a sus espaldas cuando ya no me podía ver empecé a llorar, Leah se subió y Jacob con Sam lo hicieron apenas llegaron –TE AMO –Me grito antes de que la avioneta tomara vuelo

-TE AMO –Le grite yo también y cogí la "J" del collar que llevaba en el cuello, vi como la avioneta se elevaba y Jacob escondía su cara con las manos, estaba llorando como yo, lo sabia para él también era doloroso separarse de mi, cuando la avioneta se perdió de vista comencé a caminar a la limosina, el chofer estaba parado a fuera de la misma –Que hora es? –Le pregunte

-Las 4:30am –Señorita me respondió mientras me abría la puerta para que yo pudiera subir –A donde vamos? –Me pregunto cuando me senté en el asiento de atrás

-A la fiesta –Le respondí el asintió y cerró la puerta, todo el trayecto a la fiesta me lo pase llorando no habían pasado ni media hora y ya me dolía no tener a Jacob a mi lado cuando estábamos a punto de llegar escuche mi móvil sonar, comencé a buscarlo por el piso de la limosina y cuando lo encontré vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido lo abrí y lo leí

_**Mi Niña no llores más, te juro que cuando vuelva te voy a recompensar estos dos días que voy a estar lejos además de todos los días que no te cuide TE AMO JACOB (guarda mi numero y llámame cuando quieras, no importa que esté haciendo te atenderé)**_

Sonrei, como lo extrañaba y necesitaba, guarde el numero en mi agenda y luego le respondi el mensaje escribiendo

_**Mi amor tu tampoco llores más, cuando regreses no te voy a soltar y llámame cuando me necesites porque yo también te voy a contestar no importa la hora ni lo que esté haciendo TE AMO TU NIÑA NESSIE (Ya no me conteste, duérmete que debes estar muerto suela conmigo besos)**_

Cerré el movil y lo guarde en mi bolso, la limosina se estaciono iba a bajar pero vi a mis papás, a Claire y a Mike parados fuera del local baje la ventanilla

-Qué pasa? –Les pregunte

-La fiesta termino –Me dijo Claire con un tono de voz como que le estaba explicando a un niño que el cielo es azul –Son las 5:00 de la mañana –Sonreí

-Entonces suban y vámonos a dormir –Dije en un tono de voz divertido, ellos subieron y me contaron de que me había perdido a si pasamos todo el camino, me entere que a mi mamá le caía bien Jacob que a mi papá no tanto, Mike y Claire me contaron bien que había pasado cuando se enteraron de que Jacob era inocente y el plan para sorprenderme, Mike se quejo de que iba a tener que pagar el traje de príncipe pero pensó que era buena idea vender la ropa de Jacob en Ebay yo lo amenace con quitarle el habla si lo hacía, llegamos a la casa de Mike y después de despedirse de todos bajo y nos dirigimos a mi casa, Claire se iba a quedar a dormir conmigo llegamos casi a las 6 de la mañana estaba realmente muerta, me dolía hasta el último huesito de mi cuerpo, subimos directo a mi habitación,

-Me encanta –Dijo Claire mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el corsé del vestido –Que estés tan feliz

-Gracias –Le respondí, me puse el pijama la ayude a ella a quitarse su vestido y nos metimos en la cama, ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones y mi mente estaba exhausta ya no podía hablar más me quede dormida casi de inmediato, estaba muy feliz sabia que el mes que se iba a quedar Jacob iba a ser el mejor de todos, lo iba a disfrutar al máximo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar.

**Historia bonita, le durara a Nessie y Jacob su cuento de amor, de todo se enteraran en el siguiente capítulo. Déjenme RW las quiero y otra vez gracias por leerme **


	6. Pelea y experiencia

_**ACTUALIZADO CHICAS LO ESCRIBÍ MUY TARDE Y NO LO RELEÍ CUANDO LO E HECHO ME DI CUENTA QUE TENIA MUCHÍSIMOS ERRORES TANTO DE ORTOGRAFÍA COMO DE REDACCIÓN YA LOS ARREGLE Y CAMBIE ALGUNOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**_

**Hola chicas quiero disculparme por la demora pero sufrí un bloqueo total espero que me entiendan aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 6 y les cuento que ya tengo la idea para otra historia que se está forjando, pero primero terminare con esta ya sé como terminara **** nos estamos leyendo y espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Capitulo 6: Pelea y experiencia **

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana y me dieron directamente en la cara, aunque no quería abrí los ojos muy lentamente, mi cuerpo sabía que era lunes y simplemente no se quería despertar para ir a la escuela, cogí mi móvil y vi la hora 6:30 am solo de pensarlo me daba sueño era tan temprano solo quería volver a dormir pero sabía que no podía, me levante lo más lento que pude y entre en la ducha, aunque estaba cansada y aunque luchaba porque mi cerebro me decía que debía ir a la escuela pero mi cuerpo se negaba rotundamente, también estaba feliz porque era un día menos para que volviera Jacob, trate de olvidarme de Jacob por un momento por lo menos mientras permanecía desnuda porque de solo pensar en él, mejor déjemelo allí, salí de la ducha y me dirigí de nuevo a la recamara camine hacia el ropero y escogí un polito negro con una calavera rosa y unos short de jeans celestes, aunque no hiciera calor en Forks era muy raro que saliera sol así que había que aprovechar me puse mis converse rosas, me peine un poco con una cola alta, me puse el collar con la "J" al cuello, me maquille ya que tenía demasiadas ojeras y cogí mi mochila negra guarde todo lo que debía llevar a la escuela y salí de la recama, mi desayuno estaba listo sobre la mesa y mis papás estaban sentados.

-Hola Bebe –Me saludo mi papá

-Hola –Le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Nessie –Me dijo mi mamá mientras me acercaba

-Buenos días mamá –Le respondí dándole un abrazo y un beso, deje la mochila en el suelo y me senté a desayunar, afuera se podía escucha un alboroto –Aún están allí? –Pregunte rodando los ojos

-Han dormido allí –Me dijo mi papá –Cuando salí por el periódico se me abalanzaron, son como aves esperando a su presa.

-Esto va a ser difícil –Suspire, de verdad me sentía frustrada porque ayer no había podido ir a comer un helado con Mike y Claire era horrible estar rodeada de esa manera –Como me voy a la escuela ahora? –Pregunte al aire mientras mordía una tostada, pensé que mis padres se compadecerían de mi

-Como? –Dijo mi mamá –tu veras que haces, pero a la escuelas no faltas, si tú tienes un novio famoso tú te aguantas –Finalizo, asentí y tome un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja, se notaba que mi mamá estaba estresada ya que desde el día de ayer a eso de 5pm una marabunta de periodistas se habían posicionado en la acera de mi casa, querían hablar conmigo o aunque sea tomarme una foto, todo porque Jacob a las 2 de la tarde en su entrevista en Los Ángeles había dicho mi nombre completo con apelativo y todo, y claro ahora era carne fresca para los paparazis, cogí la mochila dije un leve adiós y avance como toda una guerrera a la puerta, antes de abrirla respire muy profundo y salí a la calle casi enseguida me vi rodeada de periodistas

-Reneesme hace cuanto que sales con Jacob? –Me pregunto uno

-Ya están comprometidos? –Puede escuchar a otro

-Amas a Jacob o solo estas con él porque es un actor famoso? –Hablo un tercero

Ok encima de no dejarme en paz hacían preguntas tontas, esto ya me estaba hartando podía sentir los flash en mi cara, ok mañana seria primera plana en todos los diarios genial felizmente me maquille, camine rápido sin responder nada a nadie y pude ver a Mike estacionado en la esquina donde siempre me esperaba, cuando lo vi comencé a correr con los periodistas pisándome los talones, Mike se dio cuenta y abrió la puerta del copiloto antes que yo llegara, me metí lo más rápido que pude y Mike arranco cuando por fin estuvimos a unas cuadras de mi casa pude respirar aunque me daba cuenta que había carros siguiéndonos

-Que es todo eso? –Me pregunto Mike mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-Lo mismo de ayer –Dije de mala gana –Son paparazis –Le dije mientras sacaba un espejo y me veía en el si me iban a tomar fotos llegando a la escuela por lo menos que me viera bien –Quieren hablar con la novia de turno de Jacob Black –Respire y guarde el espejito, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar, aunque la idea de dejar a Jacob me enfermaba, no definitivamente esa no era una opción.

-Eres toda una celebridad –Se rio Mike

-La celebridad es él –Le conteste y luego una imagen vino a mi mente –Mañana en todos los diarios va a salir que eres mi amante –Lo mire y ambos reímos al mismo tiempo

-Te imaginas –Dijo Mike –Si sale eso me va dar un ataque de la risa –Volvimos reír más fuerte, como estábamos en el alto del semáforo podía sentir los flash de las cámaras de los paparazis en mi cara ya que estaban tomando fotos desde sus camionetas a nuestro lado.

-Cuanto tiempo durara esto? –Pregunte al aire

-Hasta cuando termines con Jacob –Me dijo Mike –Aunque –Me aclaro –Allí te perseguirían para preguntarte porque terminaron –Aunque yo no lo estaba mirando pude sentir que Mike me estaba observando y cuando arranco volvió a hablar –En fin Nessie ya tu vida no va a volver a ser la misma –Suspire en el fondo lo sabia pero no había querido admitir en voz alta

-Que estará haciendo Jacob? –Me pregunte y como si estuviéramos conectados mi móvil empezó a sonar con el ringtone que le había asignado en exclusivo a él, lo saque rápidamente sonriendo como una tonta, Mike silbo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Jake –Mi voz estaba lleva de amor- Como estas? –Pregunte ansiosa

-Mi niña –Jacob me hablo por el teléfono y yo sonreí –Bien, aquí maquillándome, en unos minutos tengo una entrevista y tú mi amor como estas?

-Rumbo a la escuela con Mike –Le conteste- Y con un ejército de paparazis detrás mío –Mi voz salió con un tono de resignación

-Lo siento mucho mi reina –Me hablo él con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz- Cuando lo pensé ya era demasiado tarde, no debí de haber dicho tu nombre, lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes –Le dije- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, te amo y por estar contigo aguanto cualquier cosa –Le dije con un tono decidido

-Gracias –Me dijo –Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, bueno todo lo que tú me dices me parece lindo –Yo sonreí –Te tengo una noticia –Me dijo

-Cual? –Le pregunte ansiosa ya faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar a la escuela

-Ayer –Empezó –Fui a una fiesta de una actriz y no hice dos cosas que solía hacer cuando iba a ese tipo de fiestas

-Y esas dos cosas son? –Pregunte

-Pues primero terminar la noche revolcándome con alguna invitada, porque solo podre compartir mi cuerpo a partir de ahora contigo además ninguna mujer competiría con tu cuerpo hermosa –Mi pecho se inflo de orgullo aunque di una pequeña carcajada- Y tampoco bebí ni una gota de alcohol.

-Pues me siento muy orgullosa de ti –Sabía que lo primero lo había dicho para bromear un poco pero lo segundo era algo de lo cual yo me sentía de verdad muy orgullosa

-Tus palabras fueron mejor terapia –Me dijo- que las dos veces que entre a alcohólicos anónimos –Yo reí ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela –Sam dice que quiere tu secreto para haberme hecho tomar solo refresco de cola. –El rio y yo le acompañe

-Me siento más que orgullosa –Mi voz cambio no lo quería hacer pero debía- Te tengo que dejar, ya llegue a la escuela –Le dije y el suspiro

-Si yo también, ya tengo que entrar a la prueba de luz –Me dijo y luego añadió –A los paparazis trátalos como quieras, si deseas contestar bien y si no también, acuérdate tu eres la famosa, sin ti ellos no tienen notas y por lo tanto tampoco trabajo –termino

-Yo no soy la famosa, tú lo eres –Le aclare y pude escuchar una pequeña risitita, continúe –Entonces puedo decirle lo que siento por ti? –Le pregunte, había estado en duda desde ayer en contestarles o no, por lo tanto había decidido no decir nada hasta hablar con Jacob

-Por su puesto, tú tienes derecho a decir lo que quieras –Me dijo- Yo no soy tu dueño, soy el hombre que te ama pero solo eso –El carro se había estacionado

-Ok, entonces diré lo que de verdad siento –Le dije- Me tengo que ir, besos te amo mi hombre perfecto

-Yo también te amo mi niña perfecta, besos –Me mando un beso –Solo dos días reina –Se oyó un click y se corto la comunicación, lo ultimo había sido porque faltaban solo dos días para que Jacob regresara, el miércoles en la noche seria mío por casi un mes y eso me ponía muy feliz

-Bajamos –Me dijo Mike y yo asentí, guarde el móvil otra vez en la mochila y abrí la puerta del copiloto los paparazis ya estaban rodeando el carro de Mike aunque los guardias de la escuela trataba de frenarlos, me pare y decidí que era el momento de hablar

-Señores –Hable en voz alta y como por arte de magia todo quedo en silencio, los flashes de las cámaras no paraban –Mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen tengo 16 años y soy la novia de Jacob Black, responderé sus preguntas, aunque solo tengo –Mire el reloj que estaba afuera de la torre de la escuela -10 minutos antes que empiecen mis clases, en orden por favor y empecemos

-Reneesme –Escuche la voz de una mujer –Hace cuanto tiempo sales con Jacob?

-Desde el sábado –Respondí –Lo conocí el viernes por la noche, aunque yo había sido su fans durante mucho tiempo –Había decidido que contaría la verdad

-Entonces lo de ustedes fue amor a primera vista? –Me pregunto un hombre

-Si totalmente –Dije-

-Como tomas este tiempo de separación? –Me pregunto una periodista rubia

-Con calma –Respondí –Entiendo que su trabajo le exige estar viajando constantemente, y también espero con ansias el momento en el que vuelva, aveces es bueno echar de menos a alguien

-Quien es el chico que te recogió en tu casa? –Un periodista gordo me pregunto

-Es Mike –Le dije ese era un punto que debía aclarar –Es mi mejor amigo

-Que sientes por Jacob –Me pregunto la misma voz del principio

-Amor –No había otra cosa que pudiera contestar –Lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien –Pude ver la cara de Mike que estaba parado detrás de los periodistas sabia que le iba a doler pero era la verdad

-Has tenido muchos novios? –Me pregunto otra vez la misma periodista

-Solo uno además de Jacob –Conteste

-Podríamos saber su nombre? –Me pregunto

-No –Conteste –Prefiero guardar esa información en privado pero Jacob si lo sabe –Termine

-Sabemos que tu cumpleaños fue el día sábado –Hablo una periodista bajita- Y que fue el día que te hiciste novia de Jacob, podemos saber que te regalo

-Además de su promesa de amor eterno –Dije y todos rieron –Esto –Enseñe el collar que llevaba en mi cuello –Es una simbolización de que a partir de ese día soy su "Dueña" –La palabra dueña la dije haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos y con un tono de voz gracioso y causo el efecto que deseaba todos rieron

-Sientes celos de las fans que acosan a Jacob –Me pregunto una periodista pelirroja

-Por supuesto que no –Respondí sin dudar- Yo también lo he sido y lo soy, les doy mi completo apoyo

-Sabes algo de la relación que Jacob mantuvo con la modelo Alice Brandon –Me pregunto el mismo periodista gordo de hace rato

-Él me ha dicho que no fueron pareja –Dije, continúe –Y le creo totalmente –La campana de inicio de clases sonó –Lo siento pero debo entrar, fue un placer haber hablado con ustedes –Camine entre los paparazis que me dieron el pase, me acerque a Mike que estaba con Claire

-Los paparazis, periodistas y cámaras te adoran –Dijo Claire mientras me saludaba

-Tú crees? –Le pregunte mientras empezábamos a caminar para entrar a la escuela –Estaba súper nerviosa

-Pues no parecía –Me dijo- Con testantes con aplomo y nunca dudaste en tus respuestas –La mire –A mi me fascinó, me declaro tu fans a partir de ahora –Yo reí

-Y a ti que te pareció? –Le pregunte a Mike

-Que has sido súper sincera –Me respondió se notaba que estaba molesto –Porque no dijiste mi nombre cuando te preguntaron acerca de tu ex novio

-Porque si lo decía –Le conteste –Tendrías una marabunta de periodistas detrás de ti preguntándote porque diablos terminamos, solo quise cuidarte –Ahora la que estaba fastidiada era yo –Tengo que entrar a Matemáticas nos vemos luego y me encamine rumbo a mi primera clase, Mike compartía ingles con Claire así que por lo menos hasta historia que era la cuarta hora no tendría que volver a verlo.

Entre al salón y ya estaban casi todos entre ellos Jane Vulturi, si la ex de Mike, en definitiva me molesto su presencia, es que me caía muy mal

-Pues miren quien entro –La mire de arriba abajo sabia que se dirigía a mí, ella estaba sentada sobre su escritorio rodeada por su banda de delincuentes juveniles que la conformaban su hermano gemelo Alec, su ex novio Dimitri y su nuevo novio Felix todos al igual que ella eran góticos, en esos momentos me di cuenta que Jane estaba vestida completamente de negro con falda larga, corsé, pantis y botas que se le podía notar porque la falda tenía una abertura en un lado–Nuestra nueva celebridad, como se siente ser el juguete nuevo de Jacob Black

-No soy el juguete nuevo de nadie –La mire y me senté en mi sitio –Además no hablo contigo, lo siento tengo una reputación que cuidar –Saque mi libro de la mochila

-Que reputación –Hablo ella –La de cornuda o la de braga caliente –Levante la vista ahora si estaba furiosa –

-Perdón? –Dije y mi voz salió distorsionada por la furia que empezaba a crecer en mi pecho

-Pues el día viernes en la tarde terminaste en público con tu novio porque este se beso con otra chica y el sábado por la mañana ya circulaba en internet una foto tuya besándote con un actor famoso –Ella rio y la última frase que dijo me hizo acordar que yo no había leído lo que Jacob me dedico en la foto, pero eso sería para más tarde ahora tenía que responder a ese ataque, toda su pandilla se estaba riendo y los demás chicos se habían puesto a escuchar nuestra conversación en silencio

-Lo que yo tenga o no con Mike –Le dije –No es te incumbencia, si él te dejo fue porque no podía estar con una desadaptada que tiene más castigos que calzones y que se besa con más mujeres que hombres –Jane tenía una reputación bien fea en la escuela –Además de haber tenido más ingresos a la comisaria del pueblo por drogas que ingresos a la escuela –La mire ella estaba roja de la furia –Te olvidas que mi abuelo es el jefe de la policía, que tu tengas un padre que te saca de todos tus problemas no significa que no los tengas Jane así que déjame de molestar si no quieres que levante un parte en dirección –Jane me miro pero no contesto, yo sabía que era tantos los problemas que tenía que si yo levantaba un parte más en su contra, su papito Aro Vulturi por más dinero e influencia tuviera no iba a poder parar otra vez que la expulsaran de la escuela, y después de la escuela pública de Forks ya no había otra que la aceptara, ya que había sido expulsada de más de 5 escuelas diferentes, en ese momento entro el profesor

-Señorita Vulturi –Dijo –Siéntese correctamente–Ella se bajo del escritorio y se sentó en el pupitre no sin antes mandarme una mirada asesina, para mala suerte mía Jane y su pandilla estaban conmigo en tres clases Matemáticas, Literatura e Ingles además Jane vivía a solo unas calles de mi, por la mirada que me lanzo Alec supe que eso no iba a terminar aquí, solo respire y decidí salir directo a contarle a Mike lo que había pasado apenas pudiera.

La clase se desarrollo con normalidad, como siempre casi no entendí nada en definitivo mi fuerte no eran las matemáticas, para cuando sonó la campana de fin de la hora yo ya tenía todo guardado quería salir de allí lo antes posible pero lamentablemente el profesor me pidió que ordenara unos papeles mientras él iba a la sala de profesores, y me quede en el salón esta vez sola con Jane y su pandilla que se las habian ingeniado para quedarse.

-Mira niñita –Jane solo había esperado que el profesor saliera para acorralarme contra el pizarrón –Escúchame claro, que sea la última vez que me hablas en ese tono delante de los demás estúpidos de la clase, porque te juro que una vez mas y te hare tanto daño que te arrepentirás de haber nacido –Yo la mire desafiante aunque por dentro estaba temblando y Jane sabia que la mirada era mentira –A Dimitri y Alec les encanta hacerle daño a las chicas que se resisten –La amenaza fue clara no había ninguna duda, yo solo respire y mire hacia otro lado, Jane me lamio la cara y salió del salón seguida por los demás, respire tranquila cuando estuve sola, arregle los papeles lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo a mi clase de computación quería que terminara, necesitaba estar cerca a Mike en esos momentos, la hora de computación paso más lenta de lo normal debido a mi nerviosismo, porque me acorde que tenia literatura a última hora, me iba a cruzar otra vez con Jane y su pandilla y no quería, cuando el timbre de fin de hora sonó yo salí como un rayo a historia, cuando llegue Mike ya estaba en la puerta esperándome, me le lance a los brazos estaba temblando

-Que pasa Nessie –Me pregunto, le conté lo que me había pasado con Jane –Tenemos que denunciarlos

-No –Le dije- Si lo hago van a botar a Jane pero los demás se quedan y ella amenazo con que Alec y Dimitri me iba a hacer daño –Lo mire y vi en sus ojos cuando su cerebro capto el sentido de la amenaza- Solo no te separes de mí, no me dejes sola –Mike asintió y volvió a abrasarme, entramos a historia la hora paso normal, Mike trataba de hacerme algunas bromas para que me relajara y lo consiguio ya que para cuando toco el timbre de final de hora casi todos mis nervios se habían calmado y estaba muchísimo más tranquila salimos al reseso y nos encontramos con Claire en la cafetería y comimos entre risas y bromas, en definitiva el incidente de la mañana había quedado escondido en algún lugar de mi cerebro, no le conté nada a Claire porque a ella no la hubiera podido hacer desistir de denunciar a Jane al director, la siguiente hora, Mike y yo la teníamos libre y Claire tenia Arte así que nosotros nos dirigimos a los jardines, mire hacia afuera por la puerta del estacionamiento y pude ver a los paparazis sentados allí, rodee los ojos.

-Estás segura que no quieres denunciar a Jane –Me pregunto Mike

-Segurísima –Le dije- Ya olvídemelo, no le voy a volver a hablar, además cuando tu estas ella se vuelve más "dulce" así que todo va a estar bien si estas cerca

-Ok –Dijo él y se puso hacer unos cálculos de matemáticas que tenia a la siguiente hora yo continuaba con biología junto con Claire, el timbre sonó y Mike y yo nos despedimos en la puerta de Biología, esta hora paso muchísimo más rápida que las demás será que era mi clase favorita, cuando el timbre sonó mis miedos volvieron, empezaba la ultima hora Literatura

-Bueno yo me voy a mi casa –Me dijo Claire mientras guardaba sus cosas –Ya no tengo más clases y tengo practica a las 4 –Claire era la capitana del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela –Tu tienes practica hoy? –Me pregunto

-No tengo practica los Martes y Jueves a las 3 de la tarde en el gimnasio y los viernes a las 9 de la noche en casa de Emily –Mis actividades extra escolares eran el curso de cocina y el equipo de porristas del cual era una más aunque me esforzaba nunca le había podido ganar a Emily pero eso año iba a ser diferente el martes 20 de setiembre iban a escoger a la nueva capitana para este año y yo había practicado tanto que lo iba a lograr

–Ok entonces nos vemos mañana –Me dio un beso y camino a salida –Despídeme de Mike –Camine con paso lento a la salida y de allí al salón de Literatura gracias a dios Mike estaba en la puerta, entramos juntos, los pandilleros ya estaba a dentro no me dijeron nada pero cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de Jane esta me lanzo un beso y me giño un ojo, la clase empezó yo solo quería salir corriendo de allí, para tratar de relajarme pensé en lo que había hecho en el día me di cuenta que nadie me había tratado diferente, durante los descanso que me había cruzado con una que otra amiga o conocida se habían parado preguntado por lo mío con Jacob y seguido con su camino, gracias a cielo en la escuela nada había cambiado me sentía bien por eso, cuando el timbre sonó pensé salir corriendo de allí pero la pandillita fue más rápida cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban

- Estas Tranquila –Me pregunto Mike

-Si algo –Le respondí –Ya me quiero ir a mi casa, me llevas?

-Si claro –Me dijo y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento no sin antes pasar por mi casillero necesitaba sacar mi libro de arte para la tarea que tenia para el día siguiente.

Llegue a mi casa sin contratiempo en la vereda aun había periodistas pero muchísimo menos que en la mañana, entre a casa y mi mamá ya tenía el almuerzo en la mesa

-Que tal tu día? –Me pregunto cuando me senté a almorzar

-Normal –Le respondí –Di una entrevista, me fastidie con Mike, me amiste con Mike, lo normal –Concluí había decidido pasar por alto mi pelea con Jane –Y el tuyo?

-Bueno las vecinas están como locas porque sales con Jacob Black –Me conto mientras se sentaba en la mesa –Eres la comidilla del pueblo

-Gracias a dios –Le dije –Que en la escuela me tratan normal, casi nadie me hablado del tema

-Tal vez porque nadie te quiere incomodar, ya que la mayoría por no decir todos quieres conocer en persona a Jacob –Dijo mi mamá, lo sopese por un minuto tal vez si tenía razón

-Puede ser –Le dije y continúe comiendo, la siguiente parte del almuerzo hablamos de cosas sin importancia como la novela que ella veía a las 11 y unos cálculos de matemáticas que me habían dejado de tarea, cuando termine de comer, subí a mi habitación tenía que apurarme con la tarea de arte pero antes tenía que encontrar la foto para leerla busque el bolso que había usado pero no lo encontraba, como había llegado tan mal ese día ni me acordaba donde lo había puesto rebusque todo mi cuarto, lo encontré debajo del escritorio de la computadora antes de sacar la foto aproveche y prendí la computadora, metí la mano en la bolsa y encontré el pedazo de papel lo saque, lo abrí y lo leí

_PARA LA PERSONA MÁS ESPECIAL QUE E CONOCIDO EN LA VIDA, PARA LA PERSONA QUE ME HIZO VER ESTRELLAS CON ESTE BESO, PARA LA PERSONA CON LA CUAL QUIERO COMPARTIR MI CUERPO, MI CAMA, MI CORAZÓN, MI VIDA COMPLETA, PARA MI NIÑA RENEESME POR SIEMPRE TUYO JACOB ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?_

Las lagrimas caían solas por las mejillas, Jacob había querido pedirme que fuera su novia mucho antes de todo el problema, tanto era lo que sentía por mí, cogí mi móvil y marque el numero de Jacob, sonó solo dos veces

-Niña? –Jacob pregunto por el otro lado del teléfono

-Te amo –Dije en un susurro el cual se mezclo con mis lagrimas

-Yo también te amo –Me dijo –Estas llorando? –En su voz se podía escuchar el miedo –Que paso?

-Estoy llorando de felicidad –Le dije y pude sentir que Jacob se relajaba –Acabo de leer la firma en la foto, desde ese momento quería que fuera tu novia?

-Desde que te vi en la puerta del hotel –Me dijo él con un tono de voz tan amoroso como el que mi padre usaba para tranquilizarme –Solo que yo pensé que era un gusto más, que equivocado estaba, en estos momentos te has vuelto mi razón de vivir –Yo sollocé otra vez –Eres mi cerebro, mis pulmones y mi corazón porque sin ti yo no pienso, no respiro, no vivo –Las palabras eran tan dulces que me hicieron llorar más fuerte –Que esas lagrimas sean de felicidad porque es lo que te quiero dar felicidad eterna.

-Claro que son de felicidad, nunca pensé que podría amarte tanto –Le dije

-Nessie pon el canal 4 ahora –La voz de mi madre resonó desde el descanso de la escalera puse corriendo el canal y pude verme a mí durante la pequeña conferencia de prensa que tuve en la mañana, como me había quedado callada Jacob hablo

-Nessie que pasa? –Me pregunto

-Tienes un televisor cerca? –Le pregunte

-Si –Me respondió

-Pues pon el canal 4 ahora –Le dije

-Te vez hermosa –Me dijo cuando sintonizo el canal

-Qué vergüenza –Le dije yo, de verdad la sentía, nos quedamos en silencio los casi 10 minutos que duro la entrevista, solo lo rompía él con uno que otro comentario acerca de lo bella que me veía, cuando la entrevista termino, Jacob fue el primero en hablar

-Te ganaste a los periodistas –Me dijo

-Tú crees? –En esos momentos la conductora del programa hablo

-Se ve que Reneesme o Nessie como la conocen sus amigos es una niña muy dulce que ama a Jacob muchísimo esperemos que esta relación sea para ambos lo mejor de sus vidas ya que se les ve muy enamorados –El programa se llamaba _Pulgar arriba, Pulgar abajo_ y siempre le daban esa puntuación a sus notas, la foto donde salíamos Jacob y yo besándonos salió en la pantalla y la conductora hablo sobre ella –Unos grandes pulgares arriba para esta relación, felicidades –Yo casi me caigo del asombro

-Vez –Me dijo Jacob- Los tienes en el bolsillo, le contestaste segura, no evadiste sus preguntas y no les contestaste mal en ningún momento, si sigues así los periodistas te van a amar más a ti que a mí –Jacob rio y yo le seguí

-Estaba súper nerviosa –Le confesé –Tenía miedo de meter la pata

-Nunca lo harás –Me dijo él –Eres perfecta para todo, estas ocupada? –Me pregunto

-No –Le dije –Bueno tengo tarea de arte pero puede esperar, que quieres hablar? –Le pregunte yo

-Hablar no –Me dijo –Más bien hacer –Yo estaba confundida así que no hable –Tienes cámara web –

-Si claro –Le dije –

-Bien mi correo es loboferoz298 –Me dijo – agrégame te llamo en un minuto –Y sin decir más corto la comunicación el correo me causo gracia, abrí rápido mi envió de mensajes instantáneo y lo agregue a los 2 minutos Jacob me llamo

-Ahora si preciosa –Me dijo en su voz se podía escuchar lujuria, estaba excitado y me estaba excitando a mi –Con esos short de jeans tus piernas se ven tan largas –En esos momentos me llego el mensaje para que aceptara la cámara web de Jacob y así lo hice en menos de 5 segundos ya lo podía ver, Jacob estaba sin polo en lo que parecía un cuarto de hotel, me saludo con la mano y yo le respondí el saludo –Puedes poner tu móvil en altavoz-

-Claro –Le respondí y lo hice, puse el teléfono en la mesita de la computadora –

-Estas hermosa –Me dijo –Como desearía estar allí para tocarte esas largas piernas que tienes –Su voz sonaba tan excitada que empecé a imaginármelo allí en la recamara conmigo –Podemos jugar

-A qué? –Le pregunte –

-Voy a hablarte claro –Me dijo aunque su voz sonó excitada también estaba llena de dulzura –Quiero tener sexo por la computadora –Ok había sido muy claro, y en mi interior yo ya lo sabía, estábamos conectados –Quieres?, te extraño mucho

-Yo también te extraño –Le dije- Y si quiero, pero me vas a tener que enseñar –Su sonrisa era triunfante.

-Perfecto –Me dijo –Solo déjate llevar, escucha mi voz –Yo asentí y me relaje por completo –Quiero que te toques esas piernas tan largas que tienes –Mis manos fueron directas a mis piernas y empecé a acariciarlas –Piensa que soy yo –Podía sentir la humedad aglomerándose en mi ropa interior –Así que hermosas piernas tienes, acaríciate el cuello –Mi mano derecha empezó a tocar la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras la izquierda acariciaba mi pierna que tenia sobre el escritorio desde el muslo hasta la rodilla –Sácate el polo quiero ver esos senos hermosos que tienes –En menos de dos segundo mi polo y mi corpiño desaparecieron –Jacob gruño y empezó a acariciarse el miembro por encima de los pantalones, yo ya estaba tan excitada que el short me incomodaba, me levante y de la manera más sensual posible me los saque junto a las pantis –Eso mi amor que linda te vez –Me volví a sentar y empecé a masajear mis senos, mis pezones estaban duros y las sensaciones eran tremendas –

-Creo que no estamos en igual condiciones –Le dije a Jacob y este en 3 segundos ya estaba desnudo pude notar lo excitado que estaba su masculinidad estaba completamente erecta, el empezó a masajearla, yo gruñí ante la imagen y como si mis manos supieran que hacer se acercaron a mi intimidad y empezaron a masajearla, yo gruñía con cada toque y me imaginaba que era Jacob el que lo hacía –

-Hermosa –Me dijo Jacob –Imagínate que soy yo –Dos de mis dedos entraron en mi, era todo tan perfectamente sincronizado que el que me viera pensaría que era una profesional, Jacob seguía acariciado toda la extensión de su masculinidad y yo empecé a mover los dedos dentro de mi –Así bebe, dale –Jacob hablaba y yo solo gemía y actuaba –Como me muero de ganas de besarte de penétrate de acariciarte, de hacerte el amor –Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras –Vamos Nessie quiero verte venirte para mí –Mis dedos se movían más rápido la otra mano acariciaba mis senos, Jacob también había aumentado la velocidad de su mano, pude sentir el nudo formándose en mi bajo vientre

-Me voy a venir Jake –Mi voz salió distorsionada por la excitación

-Vente mi vida –Me dijo él -

-JACOB –Grite cuando no pude resistir más y sentí como mi mano se inundaba por mis propios jugos, mire la pantalla del computador justo a tiempo porque vi como él se venía gritando mi nombre y fue una visión tan excitante que me vine otra vez, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba entre espasmo de mi orgasmo múltiple –Te amo Jacob –Acerque mis dedos a mi boca y los lamí de la manera más sensual que pude

-Te amo gatita –Me dijo él mirándome, su mirada era totalmente lasciva –Eres una tigresa en la cama –Pude escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de Jacob

-Quien? –Grito Jacob-

-5 minutos Jacob –La voz de Sam sonó –O Leah viene y te saca de las pelotas

-Me tengo que ir preciosa –Yo no quería pero asentí

-Te amo –Le dije

-Y yo a ti –Me respondió –Has tu tarea de arte, solo faltan 2 días y seré tuyo por casi un mes –Yo sonreí y él se cerró la ventana de mensajería instantánea –Te amo mi niña –Volvió a repetir antes de cortar la llamada, suspire y me metí a la ducha no había duda lo que yo sentía por Jacob era más que amor, yo quería que él fuera mi padre, mi hermano mayor, mi amigo, mi novio, mi esposo, mi amante, yo quería que él fuera todo, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón ya eran completamente suyos, ya no había marcha atrás, cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente limpia salí de la ducha me pude un short negro y una camiseta blanca y sin zapatos me senté frente al computador, abrí las paginas que estaba acostumbrada a ver, la mayoría blog dedicados a Jacob, como lo había supuesto la noticia del día era yo y mi entrevista hablando de él, además de las múltiples entrevistas que estaba dando él con respecto a su nuevo proyecto de cine y de su nueva realación amorosa, por otro lado habían fotos suyas tomadas en la fiesta de anoche y algunas más en el hotel con fans y sin ellas.

luego de terminar con mis casi 10 páginas entre a mi foro favorito y a mi Facebook en el foro abrí un tema nuevo el titulo era _"Y mi sueño se volvió realidad_" escribí todo mi experiencia conociendo a Jacob, claro que cubrí algunos "detalles" que solo me implicaban a él y a mí, cuando vi mi pagina de Facebook tenía más de 100 notificaciones casi todas eran de chicas que habían escrito en mi muro mandándome amenazas y otras tantas de amigas que me felicitaban además tenía como 30 solicitudes de amistad entre ellas Jacob, Sam y Fran la chica que conocí en la firma, acepte casi todas las solicitudes, borre los mensajes más fuertes de amenazas y comente los de felicitaciones, conecte la cámara digital subí mi foto con Jacob, puse que lo amaba y era lo mejor que me había pasado subí los dos links de la entrevista tanto donde Jacob hablaba de su novia osea de mi y el video de mi conferencia de prensa, borre a Mike de mi estado sentimental pero deje que estaba en pareja, para cuando había acabado eran cerca de las 5pm y tenía que hacer mi tarea de arte, cerré todas las paginas y justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de texto de Mike que decía _"Nos vamos a tomar un helado con Claire, Vienes"_ en seguida le conteste _"Tengo tarea de Arte __, nos vemos mañana"_ mi mamá subió y me dejo un plato de galletas con un vaso de leche con chocolate y me dispuse hacer el estúpido collage, la tarea consistía en mostrar el amor desde mi punto de vista y luego de meditar mucho, cogí mi cámara digital y puse a imprimir varias fotos que tenia con Mike y Claire y con mi papás además de la mia con Jacob en la fiesta, corte las fotos en diferentes formas y las pegue dejando la de Jacob en medio y le puse el titulo _"El Amor en diferentes formas"_ y atrás escribí la reseña.

"_Para mí el amor viene en diferentes formas, el amor sabe compartir, el corazón sabe compartir, primero me amo a mi, también amo a mi familia, mi papá y mi mamá son los mejores padres del mundo, amo a mis amigos Mike y Claire son los mejores amigos y amo a la vida pero sobretodo amo al hombre que espero compartir mi vida de hoy en adelante porque el amor es eso compartir la vida con alguien que mira hacia el mismo lugar que tu, porque el amor de pareja no es convertirse en una persona, sino en ser dos personas que creen que son una, el amor diferente es lo que hace esta vida tan rica y llena de felicidad, Amar de verdad es AMAR EL AMOR!" _

Releí una vez más el trabajo y quede satisfecha cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 8:30pm mi papá llegaría en cualquier momento, después de arreglar mis cosas y volver a dar otra mirada a mi Facebook que seguía teniendo una alarmante cantidad de notificaciones me dispuse a bajar cuando pise el ultimo escalón mi padre entraba por la puerta corrí y le di un beso gigante

-Los paparazis no se irán –Me dijo mientras me respondía el beso en la mejilla

-No creo –Le dije –Están esperando que llegue Jacob

-Vi tu entrevista –Dijo mi madre acercándose a mi papá –Y estuviste excelente

-Gracias –Le conteste, nos sentamos a comer mientras nos contábamos lo que había pasado en el día obvie contarles lo de Jane, la cena paso sin mayores contratiempos, cuando me despedí y di las buenas noches ya eran las 10:30 hora de acostarme lo primero que hice cuando llegue al cuarto fue apagar la compu y luego mandarle un mensaje a Jacob:

"_Buenas noches, espero que sueñes conmigo porque yo soñare contigo, Te amo" –_Casi enseguida obtuve mi respuesta

"_Soñare contigo porque ya no pienso en nada más que tu, Te amo, solo 1 día el miércoles mi vuelo llega a las 6pm" –_Me respondió Jacob

"_Contare las horas"_ –Le respondí

"_Te amo, entro a una entrevista, besos"_ –Leí en la pantalla del móvil

"_Besos"_ –Le conteste y ya no recibí respuesta, me cambie y me metí a la cama pensando que Jacob me estaba cuidando mis sueños, me quede dormida.

**QUE TAL ESTUBO MERESCO RW? ESPERO QUE SI BESITOS**


	7. Denuncia y Viaje

_**Chicas actulize el capitulo al igual que el anterior lo subi en la madrugada cansada y tenia falta de ortografía y redacción les recomiendo que lo vuelvan a leer :)**_

**Holas chicas, actualizando por dos razones la primera y más importante me llego a inspiración y hay que aprovecharla y segunda el domingo, lunes, martes y miércoles van a ser días muy pesados asi que prefiero ya dejarlas actualizaditas… besos y que lo disfruten **

**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que dejan su RW **

**Capitulo 7: Denuncia y Viaje**

Los periodistas aun estaban en la puerta cuando salí a clases, el día había amanecido cerrado y frio, las nubes grises se agolpaban en el cielo que amenazaba con llover, camine hasta la esquina a esperar a Mike y se acercaron los periodistas corriendo a hacerme preguntas

-Hola Reneesme –Me saludo uno y yo asentí con la cabeza- Queríamos saber si has hablado con Jacob

-Si ya hable con él –Respondí mientras rogaba al cielo que Mike llegara lo antes posible –Dice que está bien, ansioso por verme pero feliz haciendo lo que más le gusta su trabajo a parte de mi claro –Sonreí y todos rieron conmigo esto era bueno, una vez mi mamá me había dicho que era más difícil hacer reír que hacer llorar, mire a la esquina, nada Mike no aparecía

-Sabes algo de la fiesta de la otra noche en casa de Rosalie Hale –Aunque no sentía celos de manera racional si los sentía de manera Visceral, mi mente me decía que solo era una fiesta además yo confiaba plenamente en Jacob, pero mise viseras no lo entendían, y eran realmente fuertes tanto que contagiaban a mi cara y a mi voz, pude ver a Jane y su pandilla caminar por la acera de enfrente pero no les hice caso, mi viseras aun estaban furiosas más que por los celos por mi cerebro que no les quería hacer caso, en fin tenia una lucha interna muy fuerte

-Sabia de una fiesta –Respondí y mi voz salio un poco distorsionada, no quería sonar celosa pero creo que fue imposible –Me lo contó Jacob ayer en la mañana y creo que se divirtió –Trate de sonreír pero solo me salio una mueca forzada y tosca , empecé a caminar por la vereda por dos razones la primera era que no quería que los periodistas me hicieran más preguntas al respecto cosa que veía difícil, y la segunda era que sabia que Mike no iba a llegar a tiempo y que tendría que tomar el bus escolar –

-Pero no te molesta que la fiesta haya sido en casa de su ex novia –Aunque mi cerebro me rogo que me calmara mi cara no le hizo caso y literalmente fulmine a la periodista con la mirada por un segundo pero enseguida suavise el rostro y trate de sonar como siempre cuando respondí

-Yo confió plenamente en Jacob –Eso era completamente verdad, no dije nada más y me pare lo más lejos posible a la pandilla de desadaptados de Jane –

-Pero, pero -Escuche varias voces pero enseguida una la opaco

-Listo señores, se termino –Escuche era la voz de un hombre y sonaba fuerte y decidida –Ella ya respondió lo que querían saber ahora tiene que ir a la escuela –Voltee a mirarlo, quien era él para decir o no lo que yo iba a hacer, me di cuenta que no estaba solo tenía por lo menos 10 personas vestidas con terno de negro, estas personas eran altas y fornidas,se movieron rápido e hicieron que los periodistas se retiraran

-Quien carajos eres? –Le pregunte al chico fulminándolo con la mirada, si antes mis vísceras habían estado molestas ahora ya estaba reventando

-Mi nombre es Fred Molina y estoy aquí para servirla señorita Cullen –Lo mire sin entender –Sam Uley y Leah Clearwater me contrataron a pedido del señor Jacob Black, soy su jefe de guardaespaldas, ya sabe yo evito cualquier persona que usted no quiera se le acerque para que usted pueda tener una vida más en paz –Estaba en shock

-Como crees que voy a tener una vida más en paz –Lo mire –Contigo y estos diez tipos cerca mio –Saque mi móvil del bolsillo delantero de la mochila y llame de inmediato a Jacob el teléfono sonó solo una vez

-Mi niña buenos días –La voz de Jacob me derretía aun con lo molesta que estaba

-Buenos días mi amor –Le conteste y mi voz y mi cuerpo estaban muchísimo más tranquilos, era imposible seguir enfadada su voz era un tónico relajante para mí –

-Para que me llamaste? –Me pregunto –No estás camino a la escuela?, ya llego Fred? –Las preguntas fueron echas de manera atropellada y a la vez dulce, se notaba que el se preocupaba por mi

-Por eso mismo te llamaba –Le dije y mire a los tipos a mi alrededor –Tengo a 10 tipos que acaban de lanzar mi trabajo para que los periodistas me quieran por la borda –

-10 tipos –Repitió Jacob –Mierda le pedí que fuera discreto y llego con 10 tipos? –

-Sí y por cierto no fue nada discreto –Le dije –Al contrario me incomodo totalmente

-Déjame y hago un par de llamadas –Me dijo- Dile a Fred que se retire –Cuando iba a aceptar la propuesta de que todo este circo se acabara voltee y vi a Dimitri, el cual me lanzo un beso y mi instinto de autoprotección actuó mas rápido que mi cerebro.

-No espera –Le dije- Que se quede Fred que se retiren los otros

-Porque razón –Me pregunto Jacob

-Por la razón de que puedo ser asesinada por una de tus fans -Logre que Jacob se riera y yo lo acompañe por unos segundos, aunque en mi pecho se oprimia algo no me gustaba decirle mentira pero a la vez me era imposible contarle mi problema, hable otra vez -No en serio me sentiría muchísimo más segura si él se quedara

-Como quieras entonces –Me dijo Jacob aún riendo–Dile que le pida a los otros que se retiren, necesitas algo más mi amor? –Me pregunto y en esos momentos mis visceras rugieron y me hicieron hablar

-Porque no me contestes que la fiesta había sido en casa de Rosalie Hale –Jacob se envaro aunque no lo veía supe que había sido así porque cambio la cadencia de su respiración –Jacob me tienes que contar estos detalles, era tu ex novia y para los periodistas es noticia, hoy me atacaron con preguntas al respecto

-No paso nada –Empezó él se notaba que no sabia muy bien qwue decir y su voz tenia un dejo de preocupación –Te lo juro, era su fies….-Mi cerebro no lo dejo continuar

-Yo no estoy dudando de ti –Le dije de la manera más sincera era la verdad además no podía permitir que esto se fuera a mayores yo lo amaba y no iba a pelearme con él por una tontería así, mi cerebro pensó rápido y mis viseras se calmaron un poco- El tema no es que yo crea que tu tuviste algo que ver de nuevo con Rosalie porque no lo creo, hasta creo que tuviste tus razones para no contármelo pero quiero pedirte que para la próxima vez me tengas más confianza y me cuentes estos pequeños detalles -Respire porque en esos momentos tuve una punzada de remordimiento ya que yo le pedía a él confianza y yo no le podía contar lo que me pasaba -Jacob los periodistas se enteran de todo y una información así la van a usar en nuestra contra, si me entiendes no?

-Lo siento –Me dijo su voz se escuchaba más tranquila –Y si lo entiendo, te juro que no va a volver a suceder

-Lo se –Le dije con una voz llena de amor –Te amo

-Yo también –Me dijo- Tengo una de mis últimas entrevistas con un medio ingles en 5 minutos así que te tengo que dejar –Yo suspire

-Está bien mi amor –Le dije –Hablamos más tarde

-Si claro –Dijo Jacob- Entonces dile a Fred lo que acordamos y si te incomoda por cualquier motivo tú tienes derecho a despedirlo, él está a tus ordenes –Jacob volvió a respirar y continuo –Mañana en la noche reina, mañana en la noche te voy a dar todos los abrazos y besos que no he podido darte estos días, TE AMO –Grito y yo pegue una carcajada

-YO TAMBIEN –Grite y él rio –Te llamo más tarde besos

-Besos mi niña nos vemos –Colgué el teléfono y me volví para mirar a Fred –Ok Fred esto haremos, lamento informales -Hable mirando a los hombres con terno- que solo deseo los servicios de él –Dije señalando a Fred -Los demás se pueden retirar –Continue- Para su pago Fred llamas a Jacob y coordinan -Mire a Fred -Por otra parte tú te quedas conmigo –Le dije a Fred mientras me acercaba más a él- Vez a ese grupo de halla –Señale discretamente a la pandillita de maleantes que en esos momentos se encontraba a nuestras espaldas, Fred asintió –Pues ayer me amenazaron muy feo lo que deseo que tu cuides mis espaldas, ellos van conmigo en la escuela, así que tienen mucha oportunidad de cumplir lo que me prometiron, entiendes no? –Fred asintió y yo me di cuenta que los hombres de terno se estaban retirando y me dio remordimiento dejarlos sin trabajo y se me ocurrió una solución que haría que pudieran conservar su empleo –Ya se –Grite en dirección a los hombres de negro y estos voltearon a mirarme –Ustedes se van a quedar al cuidado de mi casa, ósea eviten que los periodistas incomoden a mis papás, a mis amigos o a cualquier persona que entre o salga de mi casa–La cara de todos se ilumino y se me quedaron viendo se notaba que a todos le parecia una buena idea –Empiecen ahora –ellos prácticamente corrieron a la a donde estaban los periodistas –Trátenlos bien –Dije en voz alta, y escuche el claxon de Mike –Ok –Le dije a Fred que estaba sonriendo –Yo me voy con él a la escuela -señale el auto- necesito que vengas conmigo-

-Yo la sigo en mi auto señorita Reneesme –Me dijo Fred

-Llámame Nessie y obvia lo de señorita –ÉL asintió con la cabeza, me acorde de un detalle más que no le había comentado –Lo de la amenaza no quiero que se entere nadie y menos Jacob, entendido? –Le pregunte

-Claro que si seño –Yo levante una ceja –Nessie

-Así muy bien –Dije y me subí al auto de Mike y este arranco con Fred atrás –Hola –Lo salude

-Hola –Respondió –Quien es ese que nos sigue? –Pregunto

-Se llama Fred y es mi guardia de seguridad –Le dije con un tono de voz resignado

-Tienes un guardaespaldas –Dijo Mike con una mirada de incredulidad –Wooo eres toda una celebridad –Lo estaba diciendo en todo de burla

-Como tu dijiste mi vida no va a volver a ser la misma –Me reí por un minuto –Además él me va a proteger de Jane y sus maleantes cuando tu no estés –Mike sonrió

-Entonces me cae súper bien ese tío –Dijo con una sonora carcajada

-Que tal el helado con Claire ayer? –Le pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema

-Bien –Dijo él y su voz cambio lo conocía demasiado como para no darme cuenta –Sabes es muy linda, y graciosa –Dijo –Nunca la había tratado como ayer –La sonrisa de estúpido en su cara era grandísima, yo me di cuenta enseguida que algo no estaba en su lugar pero quise obviarlo, no quería admitir que aun tenia celos de que Mike pudiera tener una "Amiga", "Aminovia" "Novia" o lo que fuera, sonaba un poco egoísta pero tenía miedo de que ya no me tratara como hasta ahora si es que encontraba a otra persona con quien compartir su tiempo.

-Quieres ver mi tarea de Arte –Dije para que se olvidara de Claire y saque la cartulina de la mochila, como estábamos en alto Mike la miro –

-Excelente trabajo, como se llama? –Pregunto –

-"Amor en diferentes formas" –Le dije –Así es como yo veo al amor –

-"Amor en diferentes formas" –Repitió él- Creo que entiendo el concepto, cada uno ama a cada persona de diferente manera pero con la misma intensidad –

-Exacto el amor que siento por mi papá no es igual al que siento por Jacob o al que siento por ti –Dije- Pero los amo a los todos con la misma intensidad –Mike sonrió

-Creo que vas a tener un 10 –Dijo él

-Ojala –Dije yo al aire y se me vino una duda a la cabeza –Por que llegaste tarde hoy? –Le pregunte mientras guardaba otra vez mi trabajo en la mochila –

-Bueno –Comenzó –Ayer el helado se distendió más de lo normal –Me miro- Llegue a mi casa a las 11 y aun tenía que hacer el trabajo de ciencias y pues hoy me quede dormido –Termino, yo dije un pequeño "Ah" y después de eso el carro quedo en silencio , llegamos a la escuela unos minutos después y sin más nos bajamos del auto, en eso sonó él móvil de Mike y este lo saco apresurado leyó el mensaje y lo volvió a guardar, otra vez había aparecido la sonrisa de estúpido en su cara, caminamos sin hablar pero Mike guiaba el camino y por supuesto llegamos a donde Claire nos esperaba

-Como están –Claire saludo primero a Mike y luego a mí, aunque se demoro más tiempo con él –Fue una pena que no hallas podido ir ayer en la tarde el helado estuvo estupendo y el bar fue genial

-El bar? –Mire a Mike y él tenía cara de haber sido descubierto –No me contaste nada de un bar –Le dije, Mike miro hacia otro lado odiaba cuando hacia eso porque sabia que no me iba a contestar nada –Tengo que guardar una cosas antes del inicio de clases, nos vemos –Lo dije con un tono de voz tan fuerte y molesto que ninguno de los dos se ofreció a acompañarme o bueno tal vez querían estar solos en fin ya no me importaba, camine directo a dentro de la escuela y cuando me di cuenta Fred me estaba pisando los talones –Verdad -le dije volteando a verlo- y que hago contigo tarde o temprano los profesores se van a preguntar que haces aquí –Fred sonrió

-El señor Jacob –Dijo-Ya se encargo de todo, en el colegio saben que soy tu guardaespaldas y el director no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar que permanezca aquí–Yo reí para mis adentros, Jacob siempre pensaba en todo

-Perfecto entonces –Dije- Tengo clase de Arte, te puedes quedar afuera porque allí no me cruzo con los maleantes pero a la siguiente hora voy a ingles, clase que comparto con ellos –Fred asintió y me acompaño hasta la puerta del salón de Arte –Puedes ir a la cafetería a comer algo –Le dije –Solo estate aquí cuando suene la campana –El asintió y camino con rumbo a cafetería yo entre al salón apenas sonó el timbre empezó la clase, fui una de las primeras en entregar el trabajo, al final no me saque 10 pero si un 8 que era aceptable, cuando la campana sonó, Fred ya estaba parado en la puerta esperándome camine en silencio hacia ingles con él a mis espaldas, cuando entre Jane no tardo en hablar

-La celebridad que da entrevistas –Alec rio mientras se acercaba a mí, Fred se paro en frente –

-Rogaría que no te le acercaras tanto –Le dijo Fred a Alec

-Tu quien mierda eres –Dijo Dimitri mientras se daba la vuelta para acorralarme

-El que te va a patear el culo si no caminas hacia la otra dirección –La pandilla al completo rio –

-Tienes un nuevo amiguito –Dijo Jane –No te basta con tirarte a Mike y a Jacob que ya conseguiste otro –La pandilla volvió a reír

-La única que hace aquí orgias eres tu –Le dije a Jane, Fred estaba delante de mí y me protegía con su cuerpo y sus manos de Alec y Dimitri

-Mira perra. –Jane no pudo terminar de hablar porque entro el profesor –

-Señorita Vulturi –Dijo el profesor mientras se encaminaba a su pupitre –Otra palabra parecida a la que acaba de decir y terminara en dirección –Jane no le contesto solo se sentó en silencio junto a Felix, Alec y Dimitri que hicieron lo mismo –Disculpe señor usted es? –Le pregunto el profesor a Fred

-Fred Molina –Respondió él y le entrego un papel que el profesor leyó en silencio –

-Muy bien puede sentarse en la silla de al fondo –Dijo el profesor –Señorita Cullen a su sitio –Camine a mi lugar tratando de no mirar a nadie, la clase paso sin ningún otro inconveniente pero sabía que Jane no se iba a quedar tranquila, me había vuelto a poner nerviosa necesitaba hablar con Mike pero a la vez no lo quería ni ver , después de ingles tenia geometría clase que compartía con Mike y Claire, cuando llegue entre sola ya que le pedí a Fred que fuera a tomar aire fresco, Mike y Claire estaban conversando y ella estaba sentada en mi sitio, hubiera podido hacer un escándalo para que se parara pero no tenía ganas así que me senté en el sitio de ella que estaba al otro lado, me hablaron pero yo respondí con monosílabos hasta que ellos dejaron de hablarme, felizmente la clase empezó y termino rápido era hora del receso y me disculpe con la excusa de ir al baño, ellos estaban tan a gusto juntos que Claire ni se molesto en ofrecerme su compañía, camine con mil cosas en la cabeza tantas que no me importo que Fred no estuviera a mi lado, pensé que ir al baño iba a ser un escape pero todo tomo un rumbo diferente cuando entre ya que me encontré cara a cara con Jane que se estaba fumando un cigarro a escondidas, apenas me vio me cogió de un brazo y me metió a cubículo, cerró la puerta, esa chica sí que tenía fuerza

-Déjame salir –Le grite, como estaba fastidiada por lo de Mike y Claire esto me molesto aun más, Jane no se movió –Puta Madre, Jane muévete –Quise cabrearla para salir y ella me acorralo aun más

-Cuando Alec y Dimitri te cojan –La palabra la dijo en doble sentido lo pude sentir–Van a hacerte tanto daño que quiero estar presente –La mire atemorizada, prácticamente Jane estaba encima mío –Voy a disfrutar cada uno de tus gritos, cada uno de tus lamentos –

-Deja de decir tonterías –Le dije trate que mi voz saliera furiosa pero tembló por el miedo

-Te metiste con el diablo y con el diablo no se juega -Y sin decirme más Jane me beso a la fuerza en la boca trate de soltarme pero solo conseguí golpearme contra la puerta del baño, lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido que casi no lo entendí, alguien había abierto la puerta del cubículo de golpe haciéndonos caer al piso a Jane y a mí, la había cogido a ella del brazo y tirado afuera del baño, después le había puesto pestillo de la puerta de entrada

-Nessie estas bien? –La voz de Fred resonó por el baño vacio –

-No no estoy bien –Le dije y me senté en el piso del baño –Nunca te alejes de mi, nunca me dejes sola, ella quiere hacerme daño y lo va lograr si tu no me cuidas –Fred trato de abrazarme para tranquilízame pero yo no lo deje –Donde estabas?

-Te vi venir para acá y te seguí cuando entraste, me puse a esperarte afuera pero te demoraste mucho –Dijo mientras me acercaba un pañuelo para que me secara las lagrimas –Y luego escuche el golpe y pensé que te habías hecho daño entre y no vi a nadie y abrí la puerta y las vi –Yo no pude más con todo y me puse llorar –Tienes que denunciarla –Me dijo de manera tan convincente que no lo dude ni por un minuto–

-Si creo que es lo mejor –No sabía si era algo inteligente de mi parte o no pero sabia que no podía dejar que esto siguiera, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Mike diciéndole que iba a denunciar a Jane y que lo veía en dirección, luego de esto me encamine rumbo al lugar con Fred resguardándome las espaldas caminaba rápido porque no quería llegar a arrepentirme, cuando di la vuelta a la esquina de la dirección vi que Mike y Claire ya estaban parados en la puerta, mi nuca empezó a palpitar seguramente por el golpe

-Ness –Grito Mike acercándose con Claire a su espalda –Que paso?, Que te hizo?

-Mike no quiero hablar –Le dije entrando a la dirección –No quiero arrepentirme. –En eso vi a la persona que estaba buscando –Señorita Grand vengo a denunciar a una estudiante por amenaza y agresión –

-Que paso señorita Cullen? –Me pregunto por la cara que puso pude darme cuenta que yo no tenía un buen semblante

-Desde el día de ayer Jane Vulturi junto a su pandilla –Le dije- Me viene a amenazando y hoy me agredió en el baño hace unos minutos –Y le conté todo lo que había pasado, la señora Grand me hizo pasar al despacho me paso una hoja en blanco y me pidió que escribiera todo lo que había pasado, cuando termine salí y Jane ya estaba sentada sola en las sillas de espera –

-Reneesme –Me hablo la señorita Grand –Si lo deseas puedes irte a casa, hablamos con Jane y admitió todo así que es posible que mañana ya no se encuentre aquí pero tú te puedes tomar hasta el viernes para tranquilizarte

-Si la verdad deseo irme a mi casa, gracias por el tiempo –Le dije –Pero no solo es ella es toda la pandilla, ella amenazo con que Alec y Dimitri me iban a hacer daño.

-No te preocupes –Trato de tranquilizarme yo estaba muy alterada –Ya llame a tu papá y en estos momentos el director le está contando todo, tienes a alguien que te pueda acompañar a casa

-Si –Le respondí

-Yo la acompañare –Dijeron Mike y Fred a la vez, la señorita Grand miró a los dos –

-Me parece que usted señor Newton puede quedarse a sus clases –Dijo mirando a Mike –Más bien vaya de una vez y usted también señorita Alteara –Claire asintió con la cabeza y jalo a Mike del brazo

-Voy a verte apenas acabe las clases –Me dijo Mike soltándose del agarre de Claire esta solo lo miro –Te quiero mucho, y escucha bien nunca jamás va a cambiar nada ese sentimiento y no me importa quién carajo sea tu novio porque yo siempre voy a ser un hombre en tu vida –Yo sonreí y él me abrazo en ese momento me di cuenta lo tonta que había sido en la mañana, Mike me amaba y por mucho que lo quisiera solo para mí él tenía derecho a ser feliz con una amiga, aminovia o novia así como yo lo era con Jacob, no era justo que lo hiciera decidir entre ser mi amigo y salir con la chica que él quisiera –

-Yo también te quiero –Le dije sin soltarme de él –Y yo voy a ser tu chica, no importa quién sea tu novia –Mike rio en mi oído –Más bien a Claire le gustan las almendras y los girasoles –Le susurre al oído, Mike me soltó y me quedo mirando a los ojos

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Me dijo alejándose

-Cuídate y tranquilízate –Me dijo Claire dándome un beso en la mejilla –Mañana vendrá Jacob y se divertirán tanto que todo esto solo quedara como un mal recuerdo nada más–Me dijo y luego añadió -Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero –Le dije –Mañana hay una exposición de autos que Mike desea ver porque no lo llevas? –Le sugerí

-Me dijo que iría contigo –Aunque me dolía romper la promesa que le había hecho sabía que era por su bien

-Mike –Voltee a verlo –Anda con Claire a la exposición

-Pero –Me dijo él –Pensé que iba a ir contigo

-Tú crees –Le dije tratando de poner mi mejor cara de póker –Que teniendo a Jacob de vuelta voy a ir a una estúpida exposición que ni me interesa –Mike me miro –Anda con Claire se van a divertir, además luego pueden ir a tomar un helado –Mike me sonrió en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era que yo no quisiera ir con él sino que estaba tratando de crear una situación para que él pudiera estar solo con Claire.

-Si tienes razón –Me dijo giñando un ojo- Tu tienes derecho a estar con Jacob –Voltee a ver a Claire y ella estaba radiante me di cuenta que hacían una bonita pareja –Vamos entonces Claire? –Le pregunto MIke y ella asintió con la cabeza tenia las mejillas sonrojada, yo la quería demasiado, y siempre habia querido su felicidad, ella había sufrido mucho siempre se metia con el chico que no debia, ella se merecía a un chico bueno que la quisiera por lo que ella era y no por lo que ella le podía dar, sonó el timbre de fin del receso

-Señor Newton, Señorita Alteara –Dijo la señora Grand y Mike junto a Claire caminaron a la puerta de salida

-Cuídala Fred –Dijo Mike y se despidió de mi con la mano –Voy para tu casa –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ambos salieron

-Vamos –Dijo Fred salimos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, el camino a mi casa fue en silencio solo se podía escuchar la radio, por mi cabeza pasaba varias cosas, que tal pareja serian Mike y Claire, si debía o no contarle a Jacob lo del incidente, como estarían mis padres y sobretodo como se vengaría la pandillita, porque de eso estaba más que segura, ellos se iban a vengar, cuando llegamos a casa los guardias de negro hicieron muy bien su trabajo ya que no dejaron que no se me acercara ni un solo periodista cosa que agradeci en el alma ya que no tenia humor de hablar con ellos, cuando entre en casa me lance a los brazos de mi madre que estaba prácticamente parada detrás de esta

-Mamá –Le dije mientras empezaba a llorar en su pecho

-Nessie –Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo tratando de consolarme –Me llamo tu papá, que te hizo esa desadaptada? –Me pregunto

-Me amenazó y me agredió –Le conté todo lo que había pasado

-Tu papá está furioso –Me dijo mientras caminábamos a la cocina –Le ha dicho al director que quiere ver a Jane Vulturi en un reformatorio junto a toda su pandilla de delincuentes juveniles –Cuando me alcanzo una soda vio a Fred –Y tu quien eres? –Le pregunto

-Mi nombre es Fred Molina señora –Le contesto –Mucho gusto, soy el guardaespaldas de su hija

-El guardaespaldas? –Repitió mi madre mientras le daba la mano

-Si mamá Jacob lo contrato para que ayudara con los periodistas y al final también me salvo de Jane –Yo mire a mi mamá y ella solo asintió

-Tiene algo que ver Jacob con los tipos de afuera –Yo asentí con la cabeza –Ok por lo menos ahora pude ir al mercado en paz –mi madre sonrió y yo la seguí –El director dijo que puedes regresar el viernes a clases te da mañana y el jueves para que te tranquilices.

-Si lo mismo me dijo la señorita Grand –Le dije –Mamá qué hora es?

-Las 12 –Contesto Fred más rápido

-A las 3 tengo entrenamiento en la escuela –Lo sopese por un minuto –Voy a llamar a Emily para decirle que no voy a ir –No tenía nada de ganas de pisar otra vez los pasillos mientras que no estuviera segura que Jane se había marchado, saque mi móvil y marque el numero de la jefa de porristas

-Nessie –Contesto

-Interrumpo –Le dije ya que eran las 12 podía estar en clases

-No para nada –Me dijo –Estoy en mi hora libre, que pasa?

-Supongo que ya sabes lo de mi incidente hace unas horas en la escuela –Le dije

-Si todos lo saben –Me respondió- Lo siento mucho, Jane es una desadaptada de lo peor

-Si –Respire por un minuto nunca había faltado a un solo entrenamiento –Mira no tengo ganas de pisar la escuela por hoy, crees que pueda faltar al entrenamiento?

-Claro que si –Me dijo Emily –Te entiendo tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, le voy a avisar a las chicas

-Gracias –Le dije- Pero el jueves voy

-Entonces nos vemos –Hablo Emily –Chau

-Chau –Dije yo pero fue al aire ya que ella había cortado la comunicación –Esa desgraciada –Grite –Claro que esta feliz que falte es un punto en mi contra para quitarle el puesto –Golpee la mesa de la cocina me sentía frustrada lo único que quería era ver a Jacob –Voy a mi recamara, nos vemos después –Salí sin escuchar las respuestas y me dirigí de frente a mi llegue me tire a la cama y llame de inmediato a Jacob, sonó tres veces

-Hola mi amor –La voz de Jacob actuaba como tónico otra vez

-Hola –Le dije respirando –Como estas?

-Trabajando –Me dijo –Estoy tomándome unas fotos, está todo bien? –Lo sabia mi voz no le podía ocultar nada pero yo si

-Si todo bien –Le mentí –Muero por que ya sea mañana

-Si mi amor de eso te quería hablar –El pánico se apodero de mi pecho sabia que algo iba mal –

-Qué pasa? –Le pregunte aterrada

-No voy a poder ir mañana –Me dijo y yo no pude hablar –Tengo una fiesta con alfombra roja a la cual me acaban de invitar y no puedo faltar –Yo suspire muy fuerte –Lo siento tanto

-Lo único que quería era verte –Le dije al borde de las lagrimas –Te espere y tenía la esperanza de verte mañana

-Está bien –Me dijo- cancelare la fiesta, llego mañana a las 6 –Y en esos momentos me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo

-No, no –Le dije –Anda a la fiesta, soy una tonta –Eso lo dije más para mí que para él –Nos vemos el Jueves, no te preocupes

-Segura –Hablo él –Porque si quieres mañana llego

-Estoy segura –Le dije- No puedo ser tan egoísta, yo te prometí esperarte y así lo haré, nos vemos el jueves

-Te amo reina –Me dijo –Que lastima que no puedas acompañarme a la fiesta –Y el foquito se me prendió

-Si puedo –Le dije, mi cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha

-Como? Y la escuela –Me pregunto él

-Mañana y el jueves los tengo libre –Le dije

-Sí y porque? –Volvió a preguntar

-Asuntos –Le dije no quería que él se enterara de nada, talvez mi egoísmo era muy grande no lo sabia pero él no se enteraba de nada de lo mio con Jane eso lo podía firmar–ese no es el tema, el tema es que puedo viajar mañana temprano y ya nos regresamos el jueves en la mañana.

-Si claro puede ser –Me dijo él y estaba tan emocionado como yo –Habla con tus papás y pídeles permiso, yo igual voy a reservar el vuelo y el cuarto, avísame apenas tengas la respuesta–

-Ok –Le dije mientras ideaba la forma de que me dejaran ir –Te amo

-Yo también, voy a terminar de hacer las fotos –Me dijo –Nos vemos niña –Corto la comunicación, en esos momentos escuche a mi padre entrar por la puerta de entrada estaba llegando a almorzar, baje corriendo y me le lance a sus brazos, toda la preocupación por el asunto de Jane se había vuelto excitación y ansias con solo la idea de poder ver a Jacob y más aún de poder acompañarlo como su novia a una fiesta

-Como estas mi bebe–Me dijo mi papá abrazándome fuerte –

-Hasta hace unos momentos estaba asustada –Le dije –Pero ahora estoy muy triste

-Que pasa mi Nessie –Lo tenía donde quería su voz denotaba el dejo de angustia –porque estas triste

-Porque Jacob no puede venir mañana –Le dije y con solo la idea pude poner mi cara más triste –Y va a llegar el jueves,

-Y porque no puede venir –Me pregunto mi papá

-Porque lo han invitado a un compromiso de último minuto –Le dije –Al cual no puede faltar, es una fiesta con alfombra roja –Añadí

-Qué pena me da –Dijo mi mamá que se había sentado en el sofá del frente –Y porque no te vas a verlo tu –Perfecto yo no había tenido que proponerlo, por eso amaba a mi mamá

-De verdad crees que se pueda –Le pregunte yo con una voz entusiasmada

-Claro que si –Dijo mi mamá –Tú qué opinas Edward –Le pregunto a mi padre

-Pero como va a ir sola –Dijo mi papá –Con lo nerviosa que esta hasta Los Ángeles es un trayecto largo

-Pero no voy sola –Le dije –No te he hablado de Fred Molina –En esos momentos me di cuenta que Fred no estaba en la casa pero no preocupe por preguntar dónde se encontraba

-Fred Molina? –Pregunto mi padre alzando una ceja

-Si es un guardaespaldas que Jacob contrato para que me cuidara –le conté- El me acompañaría –Mi papá no contestaba pero yo sabía que iba a aceptar lo sentía en mi pecho, era como que los astros se habían alienado para que todo me saliera bien

-Piénsalo Edward –Habló mi mamá –Ese viaje va a ayudarla a distraerse –Mi papá pensó todo por unos minutos

-Está bien –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa –Creo que estaría bien que te distrajeras –Me lance a sus brazos dándole muchos besos –

-Gracias papá –Le dije –Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Jacob, Te amo –Y sin más salí corriendo a mi habitación mi plan había resultado mejor de lo que espero, me asombre de lo relajada que estaba y me di cuenta que no había ni Jane ni nadie en el mundo que impidiera que disfrutara el verme con Jacob, escribí el mensaje muy rápido

"_Jacob mis papás aceptaron, puedo ir a la fiesta contigo"_, espere la respuesta que llego unos minutos más tarde, _"Eso es genial, Te estoy mandando los pasajes para ti y Fred y una sorpresa más, el vuelo sale mañana a las 5:45 am, Te amo"_, lo leí y le conteste, _"Yo también te amo, nos vemos mañana, que esas fotos salgan muy lindas"_, ya no recibí respuesta alguna supuse que seguía tomándose las fotos mire el reloj de mi mesa de luz y vi que eran las 1:45pm me eche en mi cama estaba más que feliz, todo el problema con Jane había quedado escondido en un lugar muy recóndito en mi cerebro, porque todo lo demás lo ocupaba la idea de que en menos de 24 horas iba a volver a ver a Jacob, cerré mis ojos aun con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue mirar por la ventana el cielo ya estaba oscuro, voltee a ver el reloj eran las 8:30 de la noche, vi que mi móvil tenia la luz encendida era un mensaje de Mike _"Ness fui a tu casa pero estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, tu mamá me conto que te vas a ir a ver a Jacob a Los Ángeles, diviértete, Gracias por tu ayuda con Claire, Besos Te quiero mucho"_ , le escribí _"Acuérdate que la vida es corta y que se pasa muy rápido, aprende a amar en diferentes formas, lánzate al ruedo y cuéntale a Claire lo que estas empezando a sentir, se que ella siente lo mismo, Voy a prepararme para el viaje, Gracias por venir te quiero y besos"_ mande el mensaje y baje a la sala.

-Despertaste –Dijo Fred que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico en la cocina –Mike vino pero no quiso despertarte –

-Lo sé –Dije- Me mando un mensaje –Añadí cuando Fred levanto una ceja –Sabes si llegaron los pasajes -

-En la sala –Me dijo y yo prácticamente corrí al lugar, en el sillón grande se podía ver una caja enorme con una tarjeta que decía _"Para mi niña"_ la abrí casi de inmediato y adentro estaban los dos boletos sobre una tela negra, saque los boletos los puse sobre la mesita de centro y saque con cuidado la tela negra, cuando estaba terminando me di cuenta que era un vestido, era de seda y tenia bordado a manos pequeñas mariposas rosas, el escote era profundo, me quede maravillada con la hermosura que mis ojos veían

-También mando esto –Fred que había llegado a la sala me alcanzo una caja mediana junto a una más pequeña, cuando abrí la mediana adentro habían los zapatos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, eran negros, el forro de adentro era del mismo rosa del vestido y en la suela se podía ver una mariposa.

-Jimmy Choo –Dijo Fred –Que gusto tan refinado –Yo no lo escuche estaba tan embelesada por los zapatos que olvide por completo la otra caja hasta que Fred me la volvió a alcanzar cuando la abrí tanto el vestido como los zapatos se opacaron ya que dentro había un hermoso collar negro con una Mariposa junto a unos aretes también de mariposas pero más pequeñas que le hacía juego, aunque no conocía mucho de joyas sabia que esto se podía considerar como una

-Sabes de estas cosas? –Le pregunte a Fred señalando la cajita

-Algo –El miro el interior –La cadena, la mariposa y los aretes está hecha de plata en un proceso que esta de toda moda donde la pintan de negro –Se acerco y me quito la cajita de la mano –Vez los pequeños destellos rosas que tienen en sus alas las mariposas –No me había fijado hasta ese momento, asentí –Son Rubíes Rosados, muy raros –Me miro –Vas a estar de toda moda en la fiesta –Yo solo sonreí, Jacob se había fijado en todos los detalles ya que cuando quise guardar el vestido vi que había un pequeño bolso de cuentas negras dentro de la caja, me quede maravillada tanto le importaba a Jacob como para que escogiera mi atuendo y que bien que me conocía porque era algo muy a mi estilo, guarde todo y subí a arreglar mi maleta –

-Ness –La cena está servida –mamá me llamo y yo baje de inmediato me moria de hambre ya que no habia almorzado, ya tenía todo guardado, cuando llegue a la cocina vi que había puesto 4 lugares en la mesa, mi mamá le iba a invitar de cenar a Fred

-Reneesme –Me hablo mi papá –Como te vas a ir a Los Ángeles

-Jacob ya mando los pasajes –Le dije

-Si señor –Hablo Fred que ya se había sentado –En primera clase –Se sonrió

-Lo supuse –Dijo mi padre con tono de resignación, le costaba ver a su niña crecer, cuando terminamos de cenar me dirigí a mi cuarto y entre en la computadora, no tenia sueño

-Nessie –Fred hablo desde la puerta

-Si? –Le pregunte

-Salimos a eso de las 1am, debemos llegar a Port Ángeles a las 2am la avioneta sale a las 2:15am llegamos a Seattle a eso de las 3:15 y tenemos tiempo suficiente para tomar el vuelo a las 5:30 tiempo estimado de llegada a Los Ángeles 8:30 am –Fred sonrió cuando acabo y yo solo asentí, volteándome a ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita eran las 11pm todavía tenía tiempo –

-Ok Fred bajo a las 12:45 –Le dije, iba a aprovechar en arreglar mi Facebook

-Te espero -Y sin decir más salió de mi habitación-

Borre todos los mensajes mal intencionados otra vez de mi facebook , y como me aburrí de recibir invitaciones de amistad de personas que ni conocía decidí darme un baño, cuando salí de la ducha estaba totalmente fresca y relajada, me puse unos pantalones de Jeans celestes y un polo negro con mis converse negras me amarre el pelo el dos coletas, el reloj ya marcaba las 12am estaba ansiosa por todo, quería ver a Jacob ya, trate de concentrarme en la pantalla del computador pero no podía así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a Mike _"Ya estoy saliendo a Los Ángeles, te mando un mensaje cuando este allá, besos"_ –supuse que no me contestaría pero me equivoque-_ "Que bueno que ya te vas a ver con Jacob, te cuento que mañana recojo a Claire en su casa para ir a la escuela __"_ –Me contesto él y yo le respondí_- "Que bueno, espero que la relación cada vez crezca más __"_ -Recibí la respuesta casi de inmediato -_"Yo también lo espero, me echo a dormir, besos"_, ya no le conteste más, abrí mi twitter y escribi _"Saliendo a Los Ángeles, amor te amo, espérame"_ y sin hacer nada más apague la compu y baje a la sala, ya eran las 12:40 mis papás estaban allí

-No sabes lo que me cuesta dejarte ir sola –Dijo mi papá mientras me daba un abraso- Pero confió en ti, yo se que tú te sabes cuidar bien

-Si papá no te preocupes –Le dije mientras me separaba –

-Cuídate Nessie –Me dijo mi madre despidiéndose de mi –Tu móvil está cargado puedes llamarnos cualquier cosa

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Me volví para mirar a Fred –Nos vamos –Fred solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar a la salida

-Cuídala Fred –Le dijo mi papá

-Te la dejo en tus manos –Le advirtió mi mamá , Fred solo movió la cabeza y ambos salimos de la casa, nos subimos en el carro de él y arrancamos rumbo a Port Ángeles, cuando ya no se veía mi casa decidí mandarle un mensaje a Jacob aunque no estaba muy segura si estaba o no despierto _"Ya salí rumbo a Port Ángeles"_, la repuesta de él llego en menos de 5 minutos _"Cuídate, no sabes como estoy quiero que llegues ya, te amo, mantenme informado de cada movimiento"_, yo le respondí _"No te preocupes apenas tome la avioneta te mando un mesaje, besos p.d: Me encanto la sorpresa" _–Jacob me escribió de vuelta _"Cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti, que bueno que te gusto besos"_ yo solo le escribí una palabra _"Descansa"_ no recibí un mensaje en repuesta sabia que me haría caso y seguro se echaría a dormir, el camino fue tranquilo, Fred me preguntaba cosas de mí y yo hacía lo mismo con él cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, eran las 2:05 nos informaron que la avioneta ya estaba lista le envié el mansaje a Jacob para que supiera que ya había llegado a Port Ángeles, a los 5 minutos ya estábamos despegando rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle , volamos sin ningún inconveniente en el trayecto seguimos hablando de nuestras vida, me entere que Fred fue el primer guardaespaldas que tubo Jacob además tenía 35 años yo no le echaba más de 25 se veía realmente joven para su edad, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto eran las 3:45 estábamos atrasados al plan de Fred pero igual estábamos a tiempo, nos acercamos al mostrados y nos informaron que el vuelo iba a salir retrasado media hora, aunque un poco molestos igual hicimos el checkeo y luego de comprar algo para comer decidimos esperar en la sala, como ya habíamos hablado de todo saque mi Ipod mientras Fred leía el periódico, me estaba quedando dormida cuando Fred me dijo que ya nos estaban llamando que rápido había pasado el tiempo eran ya las 5:30am caminamos a la sala de embarque mientras hacíamos la cola le mande un mensaje a Jacob _"Ya estoy tomando el vuelo para Los Ángeles, solo unas pocas horas mi amor"_ casi enseguida Jacob me contesto _"Las estoy contando"_ yo ya estaba a dos personas de subir así que escribí rápido _"Yo también, subo al avión, te amo besos"_ y lo mande junto cuando era nuestro turno de subir, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y nos relajamos mientras los demás pasajeros subían, a la media hora el avión despego y yo me puse más ansiosa de lo que estaba, Fred me recomendó dormir un rato pero yo estaba en duda de poder hacerlo pero igual cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí el avión ya había disminuido su velocidad, mire rápidamente mi reloj de muñeca y vi que ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana, me había dormido en serio que estaba cansada.

-Señores estamos llegando a nuestro destino –Hablo la azafata- Los Ángeles, estamos a punto de aterrizar abróchense los cinturones –Apenas termine con el mío el avión empezó a descender y yo me podía haber muerto en ese minuto, ya llegaba volvería a ver a Jacob mi corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte estaba segurísima que se daba cuenta por si mismo, podía sentir que estaba cerca a Jacob, cerré los ojos y pude sentir el primer golpe del avión tocando suelo y mi corazón palpito aún más fuerte.

**Y Que tal? merezco RW? pues déjenlas, las quiero mucho gracias a todas**


End file.
